


【HQ】灰之君（及影及）

by Memesheep310



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesheep310/pseuds/Memesheep310
Summary: ＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu





	1. Chapter 1

【HQ】灰之君01（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

一身笔挺的灰色西服，修长的身材，英俊的脸庞，挑逗的笑容。就算巨大的黑框眼镜挂在鼻梁，也挡不住那双桃花眼的水波泛滥。修长的手指划过黑板上的公式，磁性的声音在偌大的教室里回荡，即使站在神圣的讲台上，也毫不掩饰地散发着他的荷尔蒙。

这就是数学院的及川徹教授。因为他总穿着灰色的西服，所以女生们私底下都叫他‘灰之君’。

影山抬头看着黑板前面滔滔不绝的教授，不禁翻了个白眼。  
这不就是个长得好看点的男人嘛，日向至于把他说成那样吗？

嘛，虽然日向说的这些也是从女生那里打听来的。

“诶？咱们学校及川教授的八面玲珑可是超有名的哦，你居然不知道吗？”被影山问起了这个人，日向把他从女生那里听来的赞美跟影山学了一遍。他捂着嘴偷笑：“也对，影山陛下只对排球感兴趣嘛，怎么突然打听起Ω的事情了？难道说……噗嗤。”  
“日向呆子，不许笑！我是认真的！”影山皱眉，他很严肃的好吗！  
“之前我们就私底下讨论过，你会喜欢什么样的人，没想到是那样的花蝴蝶。”日向根本止不住笑，大概是因为影山头一次提除了排球以外的话题，太激动了。  
“我、我又不知道他是Ω！再说这个跟他的性别没有关系吧！”  
话音刚落，日向又用“卧槽你居然不知道他是Ω”的表情对着影山。今天的练习已经结束了，副教练的菅原发现了这对怪人组合的闲聊，也加入了进来：“你们在聊及川君？”  
“菅原桑，你也知道那个及川桑吗？”影山不甘心地问。总觉得全世界都认识及川就自己不认识一样。  
“嗯，认识。教职工聚会的时候姑且一起喝过酒。”菅原拄着下巴回忆，“说起来及川君是数学院的呢，我们体育学院不了解他也正常啦。既然你对他这么感兴趣，晚上在数院109教室有他的通选课，你可以去听听看？”  
“非常感谢！”影山给了菅原一个九十度大鞠躬，拉着日向就跑了。

接着回到现在，被影山拉来的日向听着天书一样的数学课，直接睡成一滩。影山皱眉，为了观察清楚及川，他特意坐在了前排，也许是身为α他的嗅觉更敏锐的关系，影山总觉得有股薄荷的香味，若有若无。  
及川布置了一道练习，他走下讲台，看看下面的学生们掌握的情况。影山的本子上一片空白，及川只是冲他笑笑，就去看他邻座那些学霸们的练习本了。

总算捱到了下课，听及川留完作业然后助教金田一把上次作业本发回去之后，日向从后排窜过来，架着影山着急回宿舍。  
“好了，我知道的都跟你说了，课也陪你听完了，这回总该告诉我了吧？”日向的眼睛里闪烁着八卦的光芒，“为什么对及川教授突然有了兴趣？”

“我怀疑他是黑手党。”  
“……”日向目死，“那个啥……影山啊，就算坂之下商店停业害得你吃不到咖喱肉包，就算是黑手党害得坂之下关门大吉，只是看了眼教授轮值表你告诉我你是怎么得到及川教授是黑手党这样的结论的？”  
“直觉。”  
“……”

“诶？你们在讨论有趣的话题呢。”突然及川的声音在身后响起，吓得影山和日向蹭地往后窜了一步。及川笑眯眯地朝他们挥挥手：“好可爱的反应，你们是体学院的吗？真难得～”  
“全、全部都是我一个人的行动，跟这个呆子无、无关！”影山把日向拽到身后，张开双臂挡在及川的面前。  
日向无语：“那个啊，影山你妄想也该有个限度吧……”

及川恍然大悟：“哦！也就是说想听我课的只有你？那个小不点是被你拉来的？”  
打圆场真是辛苦您了，教授。日向腹诽。  
“可是不行哦，我的课，不报选的话是不允许听的。”及川的声音突然冷峻了起来。

“这，这个……”影山为难地看了眼日向，他还要继续观察及川，揪出他犯罪的证据呢！  
“嘛，别难过啦，体院的学生能来听我的课挺不容易啦，教授请你们吃大餐哦～正好我也饿啦。”下了最后的晚课，食堂已经关门了，日向一听有好吃的，眼睛一下子亮了，不顾影山的推脱，他拉着及川去了排球班经常聚餐的烧烤店：“教授你都没来过这种地方吧？虽然不是高档餐厅，但是烤肉超好吃的哦！还便宜！大地桑～十个羊腰子！”  
“好嘞！”泽村店长拿着本子过来，就看到了两个穿着运动服的学生和一个西装革履的教授，坐在同一张桌子旁。  
“哟，主将君。”及川比了个剪刀手，“请学生吃饭。”  
“诶，真难得。”泽村记下了三个人点的单，出门去烤了。

“……及川桑，还真是什么人都认识啊。”影山一声感慨。  
“我也不是谁都认识，只是赶巧认识他罢了。”及川推了推眼镜。

吃饱了喝足了，该走了。日向拉着三步一回头的影山，把他往宿舍的方向拖走。  
及川笑眯眯地朝他们招手说再见。

那个黑头发高个子的孩子，是叫影山飞雄吗。在外人看来，的确就是个年轻气盛的α试图接近Ω，但是及川知道，影山的眼里的他并不是Ω，而是一株危险的毒藤。那双蓝眼正找寻着毒藤的根部，企图将它连根拔除。

吃完饭，及川左拐右拐来到一处暗巷，那里已经有个人在等他了：“那个学生的事你也不用太担心，反正又是你的新粉丝没来由的妄想吧。直觉？哈哈哈这还真是个可爱的借口。”  
“Boss，我不觉得那个学生怀疑我靠的是他的直觉。”及川吸了一口深夜的冷空气，睁开眼睛看着星空，“坂之下那票主要是为了店地下的武器库，那老板可严谨的很，离开去进货时间都是随机的，因此就需要有个人故意支开老板，比如突然某个大老板来了票生意什么的，而确信老板离开了你的手下才能闯进去，从外面看完全就是打烊了的店，怎么才能看出来里面有没有人，只能从校园里面的窗户看，而能做到给你的部下发信号告诉老板已经离开的这个人，就是那天晚上还能长时间坐在教学楼里的执勤教授，也就是，我。”  
“……”阴影里黑手党的老大陷入了沉默。  
“坂之下的事因为涉及枪支，肯定跟黑道挂钩并不难猜。不过恐怕剩下的这些，在他脑子里只是一瞬，甚至他本人都没能感受到思考的过程，因此飞雄才会觉得那是他的直觉。”  
“是我小瞧了体校的学生。那怎么办？需要我处理掉他吗？”  
“不不不，感谢您的抬爱，Boss。区区一个学生，成不了气候的。”及川扯了扯领带，脸上带着玩味的笑，“就算知道这些又如何？查也只能查到调虎离山的你的部下，而我在教学楼里哪怕跳脱衣舞，条子们也不能说我在发信号吧？”  
“你是有多讨厌穿西服。”  
“因为胸太紧了嘛……”  
“你够了。”阴影里的黑手党老大扶额，“及川君，虽然你已经听烦了但我还是想说，加入我吧。以你的能力……”  
“我不会加入你们。”及川打断了对方的话，“Boss，你们需要的情报我可以给，但要我沾上黑色，敬谢不敏。”

不属于光明，可是却也不属于黑暗。触手遍布四面八方，却不愿弄脏双手。非白，非黑。

这就是及川徹，人称：

灰之君。

“哦对了及川君，不要Boss来Boss去地叫我，万一日常里也叫错了就糟糕了。”  
“为什么我一个灰色人士人人皆知，你一个黑手党老大正体不明啊……”及川一声叹息，“好吧，那叫什么？”  
“随便，你喜欢怎么叫就怎么叫吧。”

结果第二天，及川收到了影山的补报课程通知。  
“哈？！为了追他你居然报了数院的课？！影山你自虐吗？抖M吗？！”日向和菅原震惊地看着影山这个学渣，坐等期末他的嚎哭。

“呀吼～爽朗君～听说有体院的学生报了我的课，无论怎样都想看看是哪个蠢蛋在找死呢～”及川蹦蹦哒哒地过来体院这边了，女生们一下子沸腾了。听见“找死”两个字，影山一个哆嗦，面临危险的本能让他缩在了菅原的身后。

“不要吓坏我家的学生啊及川君！还有爽朗君是什么鬼啊？！”  
“诶？不是你说随我怎么喜欢怎么叫的嘛？”

可恶！明明就是他！但就是找不到证据！而且居然还特意过来挑衅！  
影山又气又憋屈，握着拳头站了出来：“及川桑，我绝对会抓住你的（把柄）！”  
“好呀～那请多指教咯？”

远处排球班的队员又开始了日常八卦。  
“哇！及川桑，我绝对会抓住你的！”  
“那是啥，新型的约炮方式？噗……”  
“喂喂喂，影山过来了哦！”日向赶紧打断了队员的调侃，回过头给了影山一个意味深长的笑，“祝你好运哦，影山。”

“哦。”影山点点头，接着他去练习鱼跃了。

TBC.

槽点太多不知道结尾吐槽点什么好了。全世界都在误会影山追求及川。  
这篇真的不想动脑子写什么剧情和阴谋啊，对剧情别太认真。我只想写又骚又帅的大王和萌萌哒的飞雄啊！  
总之求评论求点赞～


	2. Chapter 2

【HQ】灰之君02（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

自从被影山缠上之后，及川徹晚上睡觉开始做噩梦了。

“及川桑，我绝对会抓住你的！”脑海里响起他的声音，但眼睛却被红蓝闪光刺得发痛，警车前是牛岛若利警官，及川转头就跑，可手腕被他捉住，反铐在背后。  
“及川，你走错路了。”让人厌恶的声音，该死的力量，那双大手像钳子一样抓着他的胳膊，充满侵略性的气息越来越近……别过来，别过来！滚开啊！  
“及川桑！”最终及川还是跌进了一个怀抱，可是环住他身体的是一双匀称的臂膀，“抓到你了。”  
那孩子周身的牛奶味儿，好香好甜，及川深吸了一口，可他的头脑非但没能冷静下来，反倒更加混乱，不够，他还想要更多！

然后及川醒了。

看时间还在后半夜，他生无可恋地睁开眼睛，拉过纸抽，把身上某个异常兴奋的部位捋到正常，擦干净，然后倒头继续睡了。  
个头啊！

“我难道喜欢那个臭小鬼？这怎么可能！”  
让里世界的人谈之色变的灰之君，现在却超没形象地骑着被在大床上翻滚。

美好的一天又开始了。  
影山听菅原副教练说，学校任何老师或教授的课，只要在不影响教学的前提下，无论哪个学院的学生都可以去听。  
及川徹骗了他。  
影山因此更加确信及川有鬼了。

然而已经报了的课，纪律上讲不可以退掉。影山噘着嘴，去找导员求情。去总比不去要多点希望不是？

结束了今天的课程，及川教授哼着小曲儿蹦蹦哒哒地来到了导员办公室，他推开门进来就揉乱了岩泉的头发，被狠狠地拍了手。  
“为什么骗那个学生？直接说你不想看见他不就好了？”  
及川老实地坐回沙发上：“就是明知越这么说他越会凑过来，所以才那样说了。谁知道这臭小鬼这么执着！”

岩泉歪头。及川徹大多数时候都是一个擅长交友的人，靠近他的人，无论怀着怎样的目的，他都会微笑以待。像这样明显对其抱有拒绝态度的，在牛若之后影山是第二个。  
说起来牛若到底为什么被及川讨厌？虽然及川没说，但是有一阵子及川的信息素微弱了不少，果然因为被强行临时标记（强吻）了吧？不过那都是好久以前的事情了。如果能让及川对第二个人也这么反感，真是人不可貌相啊，影山到底做了什么？

敲门声响，说曹操曹操到，影山推门进来，看见及川也在，他楞了一下。  
“影山啊，有什么事吗？”是来退课的，岩泉明知故问。反正课不会给他退的，也算是给他个教训，让他以后少来骚扰及川。  
“呃……”影山被及川在这儿打了个措手不及，当着授课教授的面说要退他课太不好了，影山支支吾吾半天，“及川教授的课为什么跟别的教授不一样？正常每周两节课，但是他的课每周四节，然后双周上课。”可疑，及川绝对在这期间跟黑手党碰面！  
“怎么？课程你跟不上吗……”  
“因为我发情期要来了啊。”及川抢话，一时屋子里没人说话了。

“……”影山的脸羞得通红，发、发情期？就是那个Ω性欲会变得非常旺盛然后控制不住地想跟α不可描述的时段吗？！

看了影山的反应岩泉算明白了：根本不是影山骚扰及川，正相反影山才是被整了的那个！好个及川，这波欲擒故纵岩泉服了。  
“垃圾川好歹他是你的学生！对自己学生下手你是禽兽吗！”  
“等？！小岩你的岩石脑袋里都在想什么？”及川指着影山的脸，“他才不是我的学生！他根本就不是来听数学课的！”  
“骗鬼啊这孩子听你讲课眼睛都是亮的！”  
“很好。”及川扯起嘴角，他走到影山的面前，把他按在沙发上坐好，“飞雄，这节课讲的傅里叶级数是什么？”  
影山歪头想想：“……及川桑女朋友的研究成果？”  
“……”及川一时无话，“为什么傅里叶是我女朋友？我为什么要找傅里叶当我女朋友？！”  
“因为及川桑课上说了，傅里叶级数很重要，要像爱女朋友一样爱它！”

那时候岩泉打心底想把影山的课退了，可怜的及川教授。

之后岩泉接了个电话，出去其他学生的事情了，留下影山和及川面面相觑。  
“及川桑，如果你觉得这样就能让我放弃，那你错了。”  
及川很不爽地剜了影山一眼。他本以为这样骗影山，会让他远离自己，可是这个不要命的小鬼……“这是为你好，不要再接近我了。”  
“……岩泉老师知道吗？”  
“他不知道。”及川摘下眼镜，把它挂在胸前的兜里，眯起眼睛，“对亲友爱人保密，这是道上的规矩。”  
“原来是这样。”影山点点头。

不爽。为什么越想让他远离，他反倒越来越接近了呢。及川翻了个白眼：“恐怕小岩误会我对你有意思了。真是的，我怎么可能会喜欢一个学生蛋子。”

不不不，要知道旁观者清，虽然岩泉什么都不知道，正因为他什么都不知道，他才是看得最清楚的那个。

影山噘着嘴，思考及川之后的行程与黑手党出动之间的关系。又来了，那个淡淡的奶香味儿，像小婴儿身上的味道，及川忍不住凑近。影山聪明的小脑瓜里不知道又想到了什么。  
及川在道上被人叫做“灰之君”，毒藤一样触手遍布地下的世界，情报就是他的养分。也正因为如此，一切不在他掌控内的东西（影山飞雄），对及川徹有着致命的诱惑。  
哪怕他是一把会削断手脚的利刃。

“真想撬开你的小嘴巴。”  
影山被吓得一个激灵，抱着怀里的书包往沙发里缩，近在咫尺的薄荷香让他的大脑停止了运作，而及川单手拄着沙发靠背，居高临下，冰冷地看着他。

“绝对会抓到你。”  
“那你就试试看。”

TBC.

及川不想飞雄踏入这边的世界，而且他害怕真的被飞雄抓住，可是他又觉得能被他抓住很兴奋而且还因此性奋了，所以他不想飞雄报他的课，结果事实上他欲擒故纵了。一边不想飞雄靠近，一边又挑衅飞雄追逐他，搞不懂这个人啦XD  
就是这么个情况，我语死早已经写不明白大王的傲娇回路了。  
明明飞雄只想一心抓到及川的把柄而已啊2333  
相信我岩泉真的只是个普通的大学辅导员。

我又水了一章2333


	3. Chapter 3

【HQ】灰之君03（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

“影山好球！”结束了跟搭档的练习，日向跟影山击掌。然后影山就火急火燎收拾东西准备走了。  
“进展怎么样了？”日向的八卦之魂又燃起来了，他贱笑着，捂着嘴问影山。

说实话，毫无头绪。  
影山不爽地撅起嘴，对方当真对得起“灰”之名，跟任何颜色混在一起都毫无违和。及川的交友范围极广，无论是富可敌国的总裁，还是一个路过的清洁工，他都能搭上话。  
虽然及川一天要跟很多人说上话，不过直觉总能告诉影山，哪些人只是普通路人，而哪些人是来及川这讨要情报的。

“影山？影山君？影山桑？？”日向拍拍陷入沉思的家伙，“呐，一开始不顺利也很正常啦，慢慢来嘛。”  
“影山，你还在追及川君吗？”菅原把排球们收拾好，“那个人的追求者出了名的多啊……没问题吗？”  
“没关系，我很安全，菅原桑你不用担心。”无论是跟踪还是偷拍，影山觉得自己都做得非常好。  
“我更担心你的期末考试啊……”菅原扶额。

影山目死。

不过菅原说的没错，总是跟踪的确很危险，有好几次及川飘过来的眼神好像发现他了，又好像没有一样。  
最近又开始不太平了，听说找到了上次打劫了坂之下地下武器库的团伙，警方已经有行动了。  
而几乎同时，及川教授开始在课上调侃起助教来。

“喂，金田一。今天不是让你买牛奶面包的嘛？你怎么买成炒面面包了？”在大家都快听睡着了的时候，及川突然来了这么一句，学生们一下子精神了不少，当然影山也发现了这个异常。  
巧合吗？还是……

灰之君在向教室里的某人传递信息。

是谁？  
影山眯起眼睛偷偷瞄教室里的学霸们。

果然比起漫无目的地偷拍找证据，这样直接在教室里抓到及川与黑帮之间的线人更好。  
这么想着，影山的眼睛一下子亮了。他抿着嘴控制自己的表情，尽量不要让别人看出来他喜形于色。

然而他的小表情讲台上的及川教授看得一清二楚。  
啊不行了，飞雄这兴奋的小表情，怎么这么可爱。

“喂，教授，怎么了吗？你的表情好邪恶哦？”金田一开口提醒。  
“就你话多！我在笑你的头好像辣韭！”

哄堂大笑。

一个星期下来，飞雄发现及川三天都要助教买的牛奶面包，只有一天他要了炒面面包。而他要求买炒面面包的第二天，警察们就出动了。  
这里面绝对有猫腻。  
“诶？小飞雄怎么突然坐到后排了？果然是讨厌教授了吗？”及川一脸受伤的表情凑过去。可是飞雄只是抱紧书包逃到了后排坐好。  
一边听着及川的课一边记录每个学生的座位很烧脑，及川还是照旧过着他丰富多彩的业余生活，下课了，他收好眼镜，在一票目光中给了飞雄一个飞吻，然后得意洋洋地走了。

可恶……影山暗自攥紧了笔，等他揪出来隐藏在学生当中的线人，就让及川再也笑不出来。

因为及川一直被影山尾随，害得他好久没跟老大见过面了。  
“及川君，你怎么把他甩掉的？”晚上没有月亮，看不清人的脸，黑手党老大不可置信地看着及川，身后真的没有了他的小尾巴，“该不会你把他给……”  
“没有啦，怎么可能，违法的事我不会做的。”及川翻了个白眼，一想到飞雄苦着脸在教室里找人，及川忍不住扬起嘴角，“不过呢，我给他留了课后作业。”  
“可作业总有做完的时候吧？”  
“那就趁他没做完，告诉我下次行动的时间？”  
“下星期三。青城酒店。清水小姐的生日宴会。去找花卷。”  
“OkOk～”

“喂及川君，如果你的学生提前完成了作业怎么办？”老大拦住了正要离去的灰之君，没有月光，只能借着遥远的路灯，看清他挺拔的轮廓，就着夜风，飘过来若有若无的薄荷香。  
及川回头，咖啡色的眼珠里满是笑意：“那就给他一个小小的奖励～”

这个星期及川没有课程了，可是影山还是苦恼于教室里的那个线人，不过功夫不负有心人，在排除了一众学霸之后，他把目标锁定在了物理学院的京谷身上。  
拉上日向去找到了对方，京谷看着排球班的这对怪人组合，不解地眨眨眼：“及川教授？”  
“没错！经过我们影山陛下的神奇推理，你就是及川的线人吧？故意这几天来听他的课！”日向插着腰，一副随时要把京谷缉拿归案的架势。  
“日向呆子！你怎么直接说出来了！”  
“哦，去听课的话，的确是及川教授叫我去的。”京谷点点头。

诶？！居然供认不讳！

“他说这几天讲的知识点是考研重点，我之前修他的必修课时就掌握得不太好，建议我去再听听。”

“……”影山此时觉得自己就是个傻子。  
什么突然调侃助教，什么安排在教室里的线人。说到底，全都是及川故意给他演的戏！  
而在他全身心投入到这个及川给他的“课后作业”时，不知道灰之君又有了什么新的行动！

仔细回忆一下最近及川的状态，他去高档奢侈品店的次数变多了，近期他一定有聚会，而且地点是某个高档酒店！  
“那个，日向，你知道在哪里可以弄到正装吗？”

星期三的晚上。及川身着灰色泛着暗银光泽的西服三件套，出现在了大小姐的宴会上。  
“您好，乌野的清水小姐～”及川撩了一把他的头发，用他闪亮亮的笑容向美丽的女士问好，“小小心意请您收下。”  
“……”清水无视了他，直接走了。跟在她后面的田中一脸挑衅地从及川手里拽过礼物，好了，今天晚上其实就没及川什么事儿了。

“哟，及川。”花卷拍了他一下。  
“啊啦啦，花卷亲。好久不见了～跟你说啊，我最近有朋友送了我一瓶超～棒的红酒，84年份。知道你喜欢，这不给你带来了？”及川带着花卷找了个角落里的空桌子坐下了。

及川给花卷满上了酒杯，但是他却没有给自己倒。  
“你不来点？”花卷的眼神飘向桌子，又不解地看看及川。  
“不了，我最近养生，喜欢奶制品。”及川指了指桌子，又指了指自己，打了一个禁声的手势。  
“好吧，最近工作顺利？”  
“顺利顺利～来来来，我就不跟你客套了，千言万语都在酒里～”

而此时，躲在桌子底下的影山快绷不住了。及川到底怎么忍受的？正装箍得他胸好紧，领结快把他勒窒息了。可他又只能在桌布下面缩成一团。  
从演艺部那里借来的正装黑西，精心打扮一番，乍一看还真像个谁家的大少爷。然后这身着装果然没有被阻拦，混进这家酒店之后，就找了个角落里的桌子藏起来，等着宴会开始。  
听及川话里有话，恐怕那瓶酒就是关键！  
等啊等啊，终于捱到了他们去给别人敬酒了，影山神不知鬼不觉地钻出来。谁都不会想到，这样的社交场合，会有人专门去偷一瓶酒吧。

影山偷偷笑了，他一个闪身悄悄离开了宴会。毕竟抱着酒瓶子太显眼，又为了避开摄像头，他九曲十八弯绕过了酒店高层的客房，蹲在安全通道的楼梯口，借着背后的灯光，把酒瓶抬起来。果然商标纸的背后有字！  
这下总算抓到及川的把柄了！影山把脸凑近看，上面写着什么？看……向后看？

下意识回头。  
“呀吼，小飞雄～”及川朝他比了个剪刀手，“居然提前完成作业了，这下教授不给奖励不行了呢～”

TBC.

飞雄表示我走过的最长的路，就是及川桑的套路(；д；)  
又红酒又高档客房的，能猜到下章是啥了吧【偷笑】


	4. Chapter 4

【HQ】灰之君04（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

及川放轻脚步，皮鞋踩在柔软的高档地毯上没有一点声音。  
前面小家伙正缩在楼梯口，举着酒瓶，借着背后的灯光看商标纸。  
这是及川头一次看见影山穿正装，黑色的古典款式，对他来讲有点小，而有着一头柔顺黑发的小脑瓜，更像个小绒球。转过来的一瞬间，那错愕的小表情。啊，怎么会这么可爱呢。

“及、及川桑……”影山慢慢站直身体，及川也在偷偷蓄力。影山知道在他撒腿就跑的一瞬间，及川就会追过来。因此他调整呼吸，做好万全的准备。  
没关系的，他是体学院的学生，怎么可能跑不过数学院的学究……  
他……

什么？！  
及川抢先了一步，等影山反应过来已经迟了，他被及川一把抓住了手腕，从楼梯口拽进了客房走廊。摔在柔软的地毯上，酒瓶也落在地上了。影山又被及川抓着踉跄了几步，好不容易站起来了，及川从上衣兜里掏出了张门卡，一刷，那扇门嘀地一声开了，接着及川把他扔进屋里，砰地关上了门。

他去取酒瓶了！  
影山挣扎着站起来，拧开门把手，可刚开门就被站在门外的及川一脚踹了回来。

“痛……”影山捂着肚子，在柔软的地毯上打滚。  
“啊啦啦～小飞雄大危机了哦～”及川把门卡插进凹槽，昏黄的灯亮了。他仔仔细细地把门上所有的门锁都锁好，防盗链也牢牢挂好，“明明刚才你趁我出去的时候把防盗链挂上，我就没有办法了呢。”  
后悔也没用了。是慌张逃跑的自己的错。影山咬着下唇，缩在角落里。现在再想靠速度逃出去不可能了，也只有打倒这个灰色的人了！

“哎呀好可怕，小飞雄的表情干嘛这么吓人。”及川慢慢走近影山，捏着酒瓶晃晃里面的液体，“这里只有一个柔弱的Ω，难道你要对我动粗吗？”  
“呃……不是……”影山的神经警铃大作。在封闭的空间里，及川身上的薄荷香异常浓烈，本来沁人心脾的香味，却让影山的大脑一片混乱。  
身体本能的攻击危险，可挥出去的拳头被及川灵巧地躲过，而及川顺势掐住影山的脖子，蛮横地把他按在墙上。  
双手使劲捶打他的手臂，毫无意义。

“干嘛那么激动，就这么期待教授的奖励吗？”及川坏心眼地笑了，他张嘴咬住红酒的瓶塞，用力一扯。  
啵地一声，瓶塞拔出来的声音总带着点什么不好的暗示。影山的脸腾地红了：“及、及川桑，我不会喝酒……”  
“没关系，我教你。”及川举起酒瓶，晃晃，里面的酒香溢出，“乖，张嘴～”

可是及川并没有等影山的回答，把酒瓶按在他的嘴唇上往里挤。  
硬邦邦的玻璃瓶磕得嘴巴生疼。但影山咬紧牙关，拼命摇头。倒出来的酒液被挡在外面，沾湿了影山的下巴。  
“真浪费……”及川大手撅住影山的下颌，毫不留情地用力。可怜的小家伙，嘴巴被及川硬生生地撬开。瓶口粗暴地挤入口腔，及川把瓶子抬高，里面的美酒争先恐后地涌了出来。

“唔！！”影山摇头躲闪，及川一把揪住他后脑勺的短发，使劲扯，逼迫影山把头抬得更高。  
影山的拳头漫无目的地乱挥，可他只能眼睁睁看着细长的酒瓶蛮横地压着他的舌头，一点点挤开小小的口腔，入侵到脆弱的喉咙。辛辣的液体刺激黏膜，可喉咙却因为惧怕窒息，只得拼命吞咽。

哎呀好可怜。小家伙的挣扎越来越微弱，及川欣赏着影山被迫嘴巴大张的样子，艳红的酒液来不及吞咽，从他的嘴角溢出，顺着脖子的曲线淌下，染红了洁白的衣领和领结。而那个小小的喉结随着吞咽不断地翻滚，及川咬了它一口，接着他抽出酒瓶，把剩余的红酒浇在了瘫软的飞雄身上。

“弄得这么脏……”手指扯开自己的领带，及川把自己身上的灰色三件套脱下，抱着一身黏糊糊的飞雄进了浴室。  
“你要干什么？”瘫在浴缸里，可接下来喷在脸上的水回答了影山。  
“让你清醒一下。”及川看着躲避水流的影山，“啊，不过已经全湿了啊，衣服。”

“就算你对我做这种事，我也不会放弃的！”水珠顺着影山的发梢滴落在浴缸里，都说湿透了的男人最性感，及川此时深表赞同。虽然一开始只想恶整一下他，可看着这样的影山他居然可耻地有反应了。  
“你再说一遍？”  
“我不会放弃的！绝对要抓住你！”

明明是这幅模样了，还在嘴硬。及川开心地笑了，他高估了影山。  
小家伙并不是无所畏惧，而是一无所知。  
躺在浴缸里，因为紧张而散发出来的奶香无时无刻不在刺激着及川的每一寸皮肤。他一把抓住影山的衣襟，抚摸他湿润的嘴唇：“你是不是以为，身为α就safe了？你要做的只是控制自己，不要伤害可怜的Ω？”  
“我、我不是很了解……”  
“没关系的哦……”及川咬了影山的耳垂，低沉的声音撩拨影山的耳膜，整个颅骨仿佛都跟着一起共鸣了，“我来教你。”

及川觉得自己一定是疯了，他在与影山接吻。朝气蓬勃的小α手足无措，被自己浓郁的属于Ω的信息素迷得头晕目眩。粗暴地扯开影山身上湿透的西服，满意地看着他青涩的身体渐渐有了反应。浓郁的奶香四散，α本能地在侵略Ω的神经。  
啊，这么可爱的家伙，诱惑他，让他变成这样的罪人是自己。抱着他深吸了一口他身上的牛奶香味，狠狠地咬了口他的脖子，听他高声痛呼。及川虽然不甘心，但是他身上每一个细胞都被这口诱人的奶香点燃了。他摸了把自己下面，湿透了，晶亮又滑腻的粘液沾满了手指。  
“啊啊，Ω的身体还真是便利，这下连润滑剂都省去了。”及川看着已经迷醉的影山，脑袋里起了个疯狂的念头……

这句话是影山那晚最后清楚的记忆了，之后发生了什么他的脑子里一片混乱。不知道在及川的手上去了多少次，而且就着体液，及川的大手侵略了他浑身上下每一寸土地，直到最深的地方……  
天呐！  
一想到这个，影山的脸腾地红了，被及川的手指摸着身体里面的开关，他居然会舒服到叫出声音。

手指尖戳弄嫩肉的触感还没消失，Ω的身体真的又软又香。但是他记不真切了，留在脑海里的只剩下让人发狂的薄荷香。

“教授，今天不要牛奶面包了吗？”下课了，助教金田一问及川。  
“不用了，我已经吃过了～”及川朝座位上满脸通红的影山挤挤眼睛，留下金田一不明觉厉。

这个不知羞耻的混蛋！  
影山把套头卫衣的脑子盖在头上，遮住了及川留在他身上的牙印，趴在桌子上羞得恨不得钻地底下。  
他也就没看到及川红着耳根落荒而逃的样子。

TBC.

所以是假车【摊手】  
他们俩就是互相摸摸摸wwwwwww

不行了我要死了【躺尸】


	5. Chapter 5

【HQ】灰之君05（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊虽然是假车但是互攻！预警！！如果引发不适先道个歉。

虽然一开始有激烈地反抗，但醉酒之后，飞雄乖巧得不行，他就像个漂亮的布娃娃一样任人玩弄，因为需要精密地控球，他的手指修剪得漂亮干净，却在自己的撩拨下难耐地抓紧浴缸边沿。  
而且那之后……

大步走在走廊里的及川羞红了耳根。

他抓着飞雄那只控球的手，抚慰了自己……  
那只手听话地按照及川的摆布到达了目的地，什么东西又软又热的。  
“喜欢吗？小飞雄……唔！”乱动的手指回答了他。及川赶紧捂住嘴才没尖叫出声，浴室里水汽氤氲，跨坐在飞雄的身上，他知道下面的人已经醉得不省人事，可能连自己在干什么都不知道，只是本能地喜欢戳弄的触感。  
及川一直以为自己是个钝感的人，毕竟发情期的时候玩过自己，感觉也就那样……个头啊！彻底被打脸了！自己弄和被别人弄完全就是两码事！  
之后自己的浪样及川表示不愿再回忆了，他在飞雄的手上坚持了不到三分钟就投降了。而飞雄在浴缸里睡着了，手指滑落。而他的身上被自己亲得咬得全是印子……

本来都做了一晚上的思想准备，第二天要装没事儿人一样。可是一看到影山身上的印子，及川就一阵气血上涌，拔腿就跑。

丢死人了！  
不知道后面的他还记不记得。要是还记得怎么办？灭口吧？

“卧槽垃圾川你要杀人吗那是什么表情啊学生都被你吓坏了！！”岩泉一个头槌把这个走廊游荡者的发条撞停，然后拖他去了自己办公室冷静一下。

影山一早回到宿舍，男生们就炸开了锅。虽然他们也一起帮忙把能遮的都帮他遮住了……日向还帮影山把他的套头毛衣卫衣找出来了。但是……  
“没想到及川教授这么生猛……人不可貌相啊。”  
“影山，恭喜你童贞毕业。”  
“哎哎，Ω的滋味怎么样啊？跟兄弟们说说？”

还Ω的滋味……你们应该问问及川α的滋味才对。这世界上能被Ω玩了的，自己是唯一一个了吧……  
影山哭瞎。  
中了及川的套路，结果他堂堂一个体院的学生，非但没能打过一个数院学究不说，还里里外外让他玩了个遍……  
可是手指尖上总是隐约有着柔软的触感，Ω的身体吗……

浑浑噩噩地听完了数学课，浑浑噩噩地准备吃午饭，正在愁下午的训练怎么办的时候，岩泉导员的电话打了过来。  
接着他就坐上岩泉的车，到了一个高档小区。岩泉很熟练地掏出钥匙把门打开，屋里屋外的人一个对视，僵住。

“呃，小飞雄……”  
“呃，及川桑……”

“呃是什么反应啊呃啊！”岩泉把影山往屋里一推，砰地把门关上，“都到家了，给他解释清楚，垃圾川。”  
“我跟他什么都没有……”  
“都被临时标记了还敢撒谎？”岩泉又亮出了拳头。

“临时标记？”影山歪头。  
“就是亲嘴。”岩泉白眼。

“呃……”影山的脸刷地红了，被及川亲吻的事他还记得。  
结果在岩泉的头槌威胁下，及川就算一万个不愿意，还是把那晚发生了什么一五一十都告诉了影山：“总之都是我的错行了吧！无论是小飞雄还是我，那可笑的童贞都还在啦！前面后面还都是完璧啦ok？可以结束这个审问了吧？”  
影山一脸意外。  
“小飞雄你那是什么反应？”  
“呃，不是……”影山挠挠头，“我以为像及川桑这样有魅力的人，经验什么的肯定有很多了呢……”

“切，不喜欢的人就算到了发情期我也不会跟他胡来的。”及川一个翻上天去的白眼，“我有好好的在为喜欢的人守身如玉啦笨蛋。”  
“啊？”影山和岩泉一起歪头。

“呃……”及川赶紧捂嘴，“靠，小岩你歪什么脖！我说过我不会喜欢一个臭小鬼了吧！可恶！”  
恼羞成怒，及川砰地把门摔上，留下屋里影山和岩泉不明觉厉。

“嘛，就是这么回事吧。”岩泉摊手，“影山，想吃点什么？”  
“这里是及川桑的家？”  
看着影山突然亮起来的眼睛，岩泉也是懵逼的：“是啊，怎么了？”现在的孩子振作起来还真快。

太好了！这是找他把柄的绝佳机会！  
影山好奇宝宝复活。

而穿着睡衣踏着拖鞋的及川正站在门口目死。  
“怎么了，及川君？”邻居被他吓了一跳。  
“吹、吹风……”

靠，这是他自己的家啊。  
刚刚超帅气地摔门出去，实在没脸敲门了，怎么办啊……

TBC.

及川，傲娇是病，得治。  
嘛，感觉一向游刃有余的大王，遇到感情问题也会有这么可爱的一面呢【托腮笑】  
身体接触他也是头一遭，让他冷静一下吧。


	6. Chapter 6

【HQ】灰之君06（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊赌球风波部分开始了ww

正值排球的赛期，影山已经好久没来听数学课了。少了坐在前排的那股奶香，及川感觉讲课都变无聊了。  
虽然本来就挺无聊的。  
“教授，最近心情不好吗？要不要吃牛奶面包？”金田一从包里掏出来一个纸袋，里面包着他家楼下面包店新烤的牛奶面包。  
“Thank you～给你钱。”  
“呃不用给了，也不贵。教授你心情能好点就行。”说完，金田一就去发作业本了。

看吧及川，连你的小助教都看出来了你心不在焉。走在回家的路上，及川剥开纸袋，大口大口咬着跟影山一样味道的奶味软面包。干脆把它当飞雄算了，脑补松软的面包是飞雄紧致光滑的皮肤，及川的牙齿深深地陷了进去。

“噫……”正准备上场的影山一阵恶寒，他摸摸脖子上之前被及川咬过的地方。嗯，没有问题。是自己的错觉。  
“怎么了？影山你害怕到思春了吗？”日向又来八他了，看着小不点那贱笑的样儿影山上去就一个佛山无影脚。  
“才不是害怕。”影山严肃到可怕的脸上，控制不住的兴奋和喜悦溢于言表。接下来的比赛，是他第一次参加会有电视台现场直播的比赛！是他第一次被及川观看的比赛！虽然在场上他的心思会完全沉浸在比赛中，但这种被人注视的兴奋让他的身体立刻活络了起来，“我们走，日向。”  
让全世界都记住我们吧！

“作为东道主，国家队自动获得了通往决赛的门票！但进入淘汰赛的对手个个都是通过小组赛残酷的厮杀而胜出的强豪！大敌虽然可怕，但今年国家队也注入了新鲜的血液——最强诱饵副攻日向翔阳和天才二传手影山飞雄！这对怪人组合究竟会给我们带来怎样的惊喜呢？让我们拭目以待。”  
电视里转播的解说员的声音好吵，可是之后镜头转给了日向和影山，即使背景吵闹，坐在沙发上的及川还是调大了电视的音量。

“赢得比赛，然后站在这个球场上的，是我们！”电视里的影山双手捧着麦克风，立正站得像个门神一样。那认真又紧张的小表情一下子逗乐了电视前的及川：“在竞选吗这是……哈哈哈小飞雄真是的……”  
这一战的对手不是夺冠热门，却也是前八强的常驻人员。而怪人组合当之无愧是国家队的秘密武器，无论是神技扣杀，还是那宛如撕裂空间的背飞，对手两局下来拿飞翔的小太阳毫无办法。视线就像被吸引过去了一样，而影山则在对手被日向钓上钩之后，撒网展开了真正的分数狩猎。

“得分了！日向！不愧是最强的诱饵！在最后用他惊人的速度甩开了对手的拦网！哦吼吼，他飞到了队友影山的头上了哈哈哈。这样国家队就挺进了世界16强！”  
镜头里日向整个人都蹦到了影山的身上，等影山把他甩下来，他一头汗湿柔顺的黑发都变得乱蓬蓬的了。直到主播评论完今天的比赛，播放广告了，及川才关掉电视。

现在媒体上全都是对日向的赞美，堪比小巨人啦，卓越的弹跳力啦，当然最为人家喻户晓的，当然是“最强的诱饵”。

什么嘛，明明小飞雄也有着同样的功劳，没良心的媒体，就知道炒有料的。  
及川翻了个白眼，他顺手抄起茶几上的平板，查了一下赛事安排，偷偷记在了心里。

下一场16进8的比赛及川有课没能看直播。没抱太大希望的挺进八强的比赛，竟然也赢了！  
之后的赛事安排，全都在及川没课的下星期了。

在8进4的赛场，影山正做着准备活动，菅原副教练走过来例行叮嘱：“影山，多观察队友和敌人，活用日向，注意攻击的节奏……喂影山？”  
面前的影山竟然走神了，菅原顺着他的视线看过去，穿着国家队应援服装的及川正坐在观众席上冲他们飞吻：“小飞雄加油～”  
影山看到飞吻小脸儿一红，扭过头缓缓，随即他又抬起头，朝及川的方向伸出拳头：“哦。”

妈呀好帅好可靠！  
及川忍不住举起相机拍了下来。

今天8进4的比赛虽然悬了点，但终归是赢了。等到国家队回到他们的训练营，及川才露面出来。  
“哟，爽朗君，今年的成绩真不错！”  
“是呀是呀，完全超出预期了，本以为拿八强就足够了呢。知道下一场的对手嘛？”  
“知道，这也是你叫我来的原因吧。”及川耸耸肩，“嘛反正你不叫我也会来的。”  
及川和菅原说着走出了训练营的门，没人注意到他们的动作，除了一直盯着及川看的影山。

他们国家队即将在4进2的比赛中遇到的队伍，那个队伍所在的国家，似乎黑手党也跟着一起来了。而原因很简单：巨额赌球。  
被赌的另一方，在另一场4进2的比赛里。

而如果他们输给了国家队，那赌约就没法实现了。  
因此，他们要不择手段战胜国家队，除掉这个威胁到他们夺冠的黑马。  
比如说……

灰之君的表情一下子凝重了起来。

暗杀日向翔阳。  
杀死他，“最强的诱饵。”

“呵。”菅原一声嗤笑。

好死不死在太岁爷的头上动土，他们的赌运还真差。  
及川耸耸肩。

TBC.

新一波搞事情又开始了。  
困死我了(；´д｀)ゞ


	7. Chapter 7

【HQ】灰之君07（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

“喂日向呆子。”影山放下手机，关掉上面的赛事安排表，叫住了正要出去吃饭的日向，“你这几天小心点。”  
“又不是以前了，我不会再在比赛之前吃坏肚子啦！”日向不满地噘嘴。

不是这个意思。可就算是影山，也说不出“我感觉有人要暗杀你”这种话来。  
“翔阳，再不快点的话，要没地方了。”站在宿舍门口，研磨拿着游戏机，噼里啪啦按，催促着。  
“马上就来。呐影山，一起去吃烤肉吧！”  
不行，他还要继续监视及川呢。影山心想。及川才不会这么好心来给他加油，这里面一定有问题。找个借口推掉吧：“我不去了。不饿。”

咕噜噜噜噜——

被自己的肚子狠狠打脸，就是这么一回事。  
“哦～我知道了～”日向捂嘴偷笑，一副他什么都懂的样子，“舍不得大王殿下嘛，我懂我懂～”  
“大王殿下？”  
“就是今天来看咱们比赛的及川教授啦，他是我们学校数学院的。影山刚把他追到手。”日向跟一脸懵逼的研磨解释，“这不，大美人来了，影山陛下就不要咱们了。”  
也谈不上不要吧……毕竟他和日向一直都是短信联系，对影山的印象也只是新一任的正选二传手而已。研磨腹诽。他也饿得难受：“影山，叫上你对象一起吃吧。我和翔阳不会介意的。”  
“对对对，不会介意的。”日向给研磨这波机智点赞。

已经懒得再解释的影山选择沉默。叫上及川一起吃饭？自己脑内预演了一下：“及川桑，请跟我们一起去吃饭！”“才不要呢略略略～及川大人吃的可都是高级厨师做的高级菜哼唧～”

反正最后就是这么个结果吧。影山目死。

“喂——大王殿下！我们要去吃烤肉，一起来吃吧！！”日向什么时候跳上窗台朝楼下的及川挥手大喊了？！“影山说庆祝胜利要给你个爱的小礼物——唔！！”  
“日向呆子！日向你就是个呆子！！！”影山又气又羞，拽下日向就是一通锤。完了，这下不知道要被及川怎么嘲笑呢。

“爱的小礼物？既然飞雄都这么说了，岂有不去的道理？”及川撩了把自己的刘海，得意洋洋，“赶紧下楼，教授请客。”  
“哦哦哦哦！！！”

坐在烧烤店里，影山研磨日向和被他们拉来的及川面面相觑。  
“果然跟一个不认识的人吃饭很别扭吧，还是你们吃吧。”  
“不不不，完全不别扭！认识了就好了！”日向赶紧拦住正欲起身离去的及川，“那我们先来个自我介绍吧！我叫日向翔阳，影山的同班同学。这是孤爪研磨，在别的学校，但跟我们一样也是国家队的。”  
“……”影山并不想思考为什么好好的一顿饭会变成他要把及川当对象一样介绍给日向和研磨的情况。  
“你们好～我是及川徹。不用这么紧张啦，先点菜吧？我头一次来这家，都哪些好吃啊？”  
日向一下子活跃了起来，他热情地跟及川讲了好多，几杯酒下肚，就带着研磨天南地北地侃起来了。  
影山不爽地噘嘴，他和日向花了好久才建立起来的信赖关系，也不知道及川用了什么套近乎的妖术，只靠一顿饭，就跟他的队友混熟了。  
“说话要有技巧啦，不过我不会教你的～”及川冲飞雄挑挑眉。  
“诶？大王在跟影山讲什么悄悄话呢？”日向醉了，他捧着红扑扑的小脸儿，嘿嘿嘿地笑着，“等你们有空，欢迎来我家的浴场～给你们优惠哦～”完全醉了啊这是，日向趴在研磨的身上，“要是再有一壶研磨家的茶，那就是天堂了～”  
“嗯，我老家有开茶庄。欢迎你们来品茶。”  
“没听说过的地方呢，下次有机会一定去。”及川晃晃手里的酒杯，一饮而尽。

……

“哇这帮臭小子真能吃。”去柜台结账的及川看着账单翻了个白眼。  
“哈哈，难得你来，给你打点折吧。”老板娘对着电子账单点了几下。  
“太感谢了～”  
“没事儿，以后常来啊，及川君。”

酒足饭饱，影山背着日向到了宿舍。  
“那翔阳就拜托你们了。”研磨匆匆道了晚安，回自己的屋子洗漱了。  
跟及川一起把日向的床铺好，看他沉沉地睡着了，影山也松了一口气：“今晚非常感谢你能来，那晚安……唔！”  
及川抓着他的两只手腕，把他按倒在了榻榻米上。之前吃饭时候那个温柔的表情已然不在，月光的照映下，他嘴角扬起的弧度不偏不倚，还带着邪气：“把你知道的都告诉我，飞雄。”  
“我拒绝。”影山用力挣动手腕，可惜及川的力量太大，手腕纹丝不动。  
及川也不恼，他慢慢低下头，把嘴巴凑近飞雄的耳朵，轻轻咬了一口。低沉的嗓音撩拨他的耳膜：“告诉我。”  
“唔……”影山觉得自己的脸颊又开始烫了起来，凛冽却又带着股甘甜的薄荷香逐渐弥漫。天呐，日向还在屋里睡着呢！  
“告诉我吧。乖……”  
可恶！影山别过头，双手被按得死死的，他只能任由及川的舌头顺着他脖子动脉舔舐，最终他的理智在Ω的挑逗下溃不成军：“下场比赛的对手，有人会为了他们获胜而杀掉日向。我这么想的。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“尽可能不让他落单？”飞雄眨眨眼，继续试探性挣动手腕，没想到及川居然放开了他。  
“这个回答还不错。”及川站起来，整理了一下衣物，“事情就是你想的那样。千万别想着自己解决杀手，有什么事打电话给我。”

不过有动作的可不止有影山和及川。  
“日本的‘乌鸦’找我有何贵干？”  
此时此刻的菅原正打着电话：“承蒙您不嫌弃，在我的垃圾场里玩耍，能否带上我呢？”  
电话那边的黑手党首领拒绝了他。  
“我愿意出三倍的赌资。赌下场的半决赛中，我们国家的队伍获胜。”水烧开了，菅原单手拿着手机，另一只手拎着水壶，把滚烫的热水倒入杯面里。  
对方痛快地答应了这个赌约。菅原挂断电话，又从包里掏出来泽村的店里做的秘制辣酱，挤了一堆出来。

有点混乱。菅原一边吃着超辣杯面一边整理思路。  
国外的两家黑手党对这次的世界排球联赛的决赛结果进行了一场赌博。姑且称作A党和B党吧。A押了他们接下来的对手赢，而万万没想到今年的国家队突然冒出了日向这样的不安定因素。惧怕赌输的A党，恐怕已经策划了暗杀日向的计划。  
而菅原刚刚的电话则是打给B党老大的。

嗯，就是这样。不要问为什么因为他是老大。  
吃光了面，被辣得泪流满面又过瘾，菅原洗脸刷牙睡觉去了。

而此时打电话的不只有菅原……  
“抱歉，‘乌鸦’仍旧正体不明。灰之君？那是谁？”研磨小心翼翼地举着电话，随即呆住，“及川教授？！好的……一定不会失败。”  
挂断电话，研磨望着窗外的月亮，把自己蜷缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖。

“我可以请求您保护日向吗？”影山揪住及川的衣角，低着头。  
及川挑眉，随即一个坏笑：“给我你的那个什么爱之小礼物，我就答应你～”  
“你！”影山的脸一下子羞得发烫，回头看了眼日向，很好，他睡得跟死猪一样。闭上眼睛，飞雄在及川的脸上轻啄了一口，“行了吧？”  
“当然不行。我要能临时标记的那种。”及川挤挤眼睛。看影山一脸上刑的表情，及川撇撇嘴，“好好好，那就不标记了。到时候我一个饥渴多年的Ω面对小不点这么可爱的小α会做出什么失控的事情，都是荷尔蒙的错了哦。才不是因为小飞雄像个废物一样连舌吻都不会……唔！！”

影山粗暴的动作打断了及川的话，他紧紧地环住及川的腰，豁出去了似的张大嘴巴咬上及川的唇。  
及川心里偷笑，这个小笨蛋完全不会接吻啊。舌头伸进飞雄大张的嘴巴，毫不客气地攻城略地了。及川灵活的舌尖顺着飞雄的牙齿一颗一颗舔舐，磨蹭脆弱的牙龈。玩弄够了，再对着他的舌底使劲一戳，没撩几下，晶亮的口津就像泉水一样慢慢分泌了出来。  
大口吞咽着飞雄的体液，及川感觉自己的信息素变得淡了。而他对日向信息素的感知也变弱了很多，临时标记起作用了。他的舌头退出了飞雄的嘴巴，可下一秒飞雄的舌头却蛮横地挤进了自己的口腔！  
“唔！”不满地拍打影山的后背，但影山却用他托球的双手捧起及川的脸，加深了这个吻。  
影山学着刚才及川的动作，舌尖戳弄他舌底的软肉，等津液快溢出来了，使劲吮吸。

靠！不要这么用力吸啊！  
被影山奶味的信息素包围，及川被他的信息素影响而变得敏感的身体，根本承受不住这么刺激的快感，暗暗夹紧双腿，却无法阻止身体里涌出的那股热流。被吻的双腿发颤，及川只好伸出双臂，环住了飞雄的脖子……

日向是被尿憋醒的。可一醒来就是这样激吻的场面，日向心想算了，再憋一会儿吧……

TBC.

总之就是这样又烧脑又……咳咳的一章。  
心疼日向23333各种意义上。

目前及影二人的感情状态。及川知道自己喜欢飞雄，但是他死不承认。飞雄不知道自己对及川什么感情，也不知道及川喜欢他。

↑因为语死早所以只好写明了。

题目还叫什么灰之君，叫“傲娇作死及川君”算了(❀ฺ´∀`❀ฺ)ﾉ


	8. Chapter 8

【HQ】灰之君08（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

这几天的影山出奇的粘人。

日向百思不得其解。从一早上起来，洗漱吃早饭都要跟他黏在一块，搞得他一向积极参加训练的人都直想从球场开溜了……  
“喂日向呆子，你要去哪儿？”结果日向前脚刚踏出训练场，影山就又黑着个脸追了过来。  
“上、上厕所……”  
“我也去。”

你根本不想去上厕所好吧！日向终于忍无可忍了：“拜托你现在是有家室的人了还整天粘着我干什么虽然我也是α但也不是没有双α在一起的情况你这样叫大王殿下怎么想他一看就是占有欲超强的类型我会被他暗杀的好吗？！”  
“不，我用我的人格保证要暗杀你的绝对不是他！”  
“哈？！”槽点不是这个吧！！  
“而且我也没有在跟他交往。”影山困扰地挠挠头。  
“睡都睡了居然说没在交往，影山你就是个人渣。”  
“你不上厕所了吗？”算了，关于这个问题影山早就放弃跟他解释了。  
“我不去了，你自己去吧。”  
“那我也不去了，练习吧。”

研磨皱着眉盯着反常的影山，怪人组合一直不分开，他没有机会下手。没想到这么隐秘的赌局竟然就在灰之君的触手底下。但既然已经知道了及川就是灰之君，恐怕那晚他对影山下了什么指示吧。  
这也就解释了为什么影山一反常态，一直跟在日向身边。的确抱团的猎物不好下手。不过目前为止的事态还在他的预料之内。

“呀吼～小飞雄，小不点，有在元气地当你们的怪人组合吗？”站在门口，及川单手叉腰，另一只比了个大大的剪刀手，把岩泉的脸挡了严严实实。  
“及川教授，岩泉老师！”日向挥手跟他们打招呼。  
一巴掌把及川的剪刀手糊回去，岩泉揉揉日向毛茸茸的头：“明天的比赛加油，我还要回学校，这家伙要是给你们捣乱，就打电话告诉我。”  
“不会的，及川教授可好了！”日向过去拉着及川的袖子把他往屋里拽。  
“哎呀小不点，你要是我的学生，真想期末给你加十分～”

他们什么时候这么熟了？  
岩泉腹诽。不过及川经常突然就认识了新的熟人，对此岩泉也见怪不怪了。  
“打算啥时候回来？我好来接你。”  
“不回去了。今晚在这住。”及川的声音低沉，明明在无理取闹，可脸上却异常严肃。  
“哦。知道了。”

诶？！这种时候岩泉居然答应了？日向和影山都一楞。

“Yeah～小岩你最好了！爱你么么哒～”  
“敢给他们捣乱我就揍死你，垃圾川！”

时间就这样一分一秒地过去，转眼要到了晚饭时间，日向实在受不了及川和影山两个人的眉来眼去，选择跟研磨一起吃了。  
“切，日向这个呆子。”飞雄泄愤一样地大口吃着营养餐，及川见他吃得飞快，把自己盘子里的猪排都拨给了他吃。  
“及川桑，日向开始躲我了。”吃饱喝足，影山沮丧地转头，看着日向和研磨的方向。  
“明天就是正式的比赛了，如果他们要动手，也只有今晚了。”及川双手合十，优雅地坐在飞雄的对面，“只要继续跟着小不点，对方的破绽迟早会露出来的。加油啊飞雄，没关系，跟住了，及川大人我不会吃醋的～”

“呐，研磨，也给我托球嘛。”收拾完餐盒，日向拉着研磨，商量一会儿自主练习的事情。  
“正二传是影山君吧？更何况明天就要比赛了……”

有一下没一下地回答着日向，研磨等这个时候很久了。  
这个怪人组合暂时分开的时刻。

偷偷把别在衣服上的毒针抽出来，研磨的手轻轻捻着细针，托他平时就懒趴趴的福，今天他不怎么剧烈运动也没什么违和，毕竟明天就要比赛，没人会怪罪他“养精蓄锐”。  
而研磨等着及川松懈的一瞬间……

“日向！！”  
影山不敢相信自己的眼睛，研磨在干什么？！

影山的一声大吼吓了研磨和日向一跳，研磨只好偷偷把针藏回去，装作什么都不知道的样子。  
影山几个大步冲了过去。  
“有什么事吗，影山君？”研磨眨眨眼。  
“呃……”刚才研磨的动作太快，影山并不确定研磨到底做了什么小动作。当着日向的面也不知道该说什么，毕竟研磨和日向的关系很好，挑明自己的怀疑日向非但不会不信，反倒会更加排斥他的跟进，给研磨更多的下手机会。  
而及川刚才并没有看见研磨的动作。而他也无法再移开视线去用眼神提醒及川了。  
怎么办……  
复杂的思考过程在飞雄的脑海里只是一瞬，而他已想出了对策。  
“研磨桑，我知道有一家体育专卖店的护膝很棒，陪我去买可以吗？”  
“诶？”研磨和日向都呆住了。  
“今天好奇怪啊你……”日向莫名其妙，他戳戳影山的脸，“明天就比赛了你买什么新的护膝？研磨你不用理他……”  
“嗯，可以。那走吧。”研磨点点头。  
“什么嘛！那我也要去～”  
“你留在这！！！”影山一声大吼，日向呆住。糟了，喊太大声了。影山左看右看，有了！他指着及川的方向说，“及川桑说他想出了新的速攻，我听了，感觉不错，所以来叫你也去听听。”  
“哦？真哒！”日向的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他双手高举成万岁的姿势颠颠地跑远了，“大王殿下～”

“呼……”松了一口气，影山和研磨在夜幕中越走越远。

既然做不到随时呆在日向的身边，那么只要让有杀手嫌疑的研磨远离日向就好了。  
当然如果那只是自己看走了眼就更好了。  
何况日向的身边还有及川在，万无一失。

一路沉寂。  
“呐，影山君，没有那家店，你可以停下来了。”研磨率先打破了死寂。  
影山的脚步也随之停下。

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“怎么知道是我的？”  
影山倒抽了一口气。但他很快恢复了镇定：“我有在留意视线，你今天看他的次数太多了。何况刚刚……”  
“刚刚看到我拿针了吧？”站在昏暗的路灯下，研磨慢慢转过身，走到影山的面前，抬起头，金色的瞳孔收缩，“那是故意要你看见的。为了把你骗出来。”

“什么？！”影山一惊，身体感受到了危险，本能地向后逃。可研磨伸手捉住了他的手腕，把他的胳膊拽了过来。光洁的小臂暴露在路灯下面，泛着柔和的光。  
“翔阳不愧是‘最强的诱饵’，不仅仅是球场上的对手，连‘灰之君’也被他钓走了。”研磨右手死死抓着飞雄的手腕，左手拿着毒针，无名指戳弄手臂，寻找皮肤下的血管。

“我们的目标，一开始就是你，影山君。”

“……”飞雄一句话说不出来。力量上他胜过研磨，可毒针距离他的皮肤不足一厘米，他不敢乱动，只能默默地听着研磨说话。  
“你才是怪人速攻的主轴，如果没有了你，翔阳就像失去了鬼的铁棒，整个队伍的攻击就全线崩盘了……”

感觉到杀手的手指压住了手肘处的静脉，而那根不争气的血管还在那冰冷的指肚下突突地跳。

“找到了。”杀手的声音不带一丝的感情。

“杀了我的话，你也逃不掉的……”连声音都颤抖了，还带着不争气的哭腔。  
“我？大概会被说成，可怜的被夺走正选位置的前辈，因为嫉妒生出杀意，或者别的什么玩意吧……”研磨只是盯着那条静脉，面无表情。  
“求求你……”影山偷偷用力抽出胳膊，可没有用。  
“就算我失手了，你也会在路上被枪杀的。放弃吧。”

飞雄对死亡这个概念原本很陌生，可它原来离自己这么近。到来得那么突然。  
他不是什么大英雄，虽然他自己做着抓住邪恶的英雄梦，可现在的他只是一个可怜的大男孩，只能浑身颤抖无法动弹的可怜虫。

我不想死……  
谁来救救我……

“对不起。”研磨深吸了一口气，不知道是不是错觉，影山竟发现研磨的眼角挂着泪水。

影山绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“救救我，及川桑……”

拳头击打在头部的声音，消音手枪的声音，天旋地转。  
死掉的感受这么奇妙吗？影山睁开眼睛，看见远处地上倒着一个黑衣人，地上躺着被打趴的研磨，而搂着他的腰把他圈在怀里的……

“啊啦啦～刚才我好像听到有个哭鼻子小鬼在叫我的名字，是谁呢是谁呢～”  
影山一把搂住了这个人的脖子不松手，生怕他是假的，下一秒就消失了。

“你是怎么知道的……”倒在地上，研磨不可置信地问来人。  
“嘛，你家的茶叶是很好喝。不过你家的爸爸能安心老实做生意，你也就不会被威胁来当个蹩脚杀手了吧。”

触手遍布地下世界，这就是及川徹，道上人都叫他：灰之君。

“好了好了。你这样还想说要抓我嘛？”及川摸摸飞雄的小脑瓜，帮他顺毛。咖啡色的瞳孔盯着巷子远处，“撒娇等回家的。事情还没完。”

视线的尽头，站着一个高大又纤长的人。灰白的头发，深邃的五官，绿色的瞳孔。他朝及川鞠了一个躬：“久仰大名，灰之君。我是灰羽列夫。”

TBC.

下章结束赌球篇。  
对不起骗了大家这么久，真正要被暗杀的人是飞雄。

及川桑你帅得让人不爽啊可恶的！！！


	9. Chapter 9

【HQ】灰之君09（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

巷子尽头，高大的日俄混血儿远远地对着及川和影山鞠躬：“求您饶研磨桑一命……”  
“你应该知道的吧，灰羽君。对表世界的人出手是什么下场。”及川单手叉腰，眯眼看着列夫，“哪怕你是那只‘黑猫’的人，也不能例外。”  
“求您了！”

影山后怕地看看倒在地上的研磨，又看看及川，他的声音低沉，跟以往相比完全变了一个人一样。他拽拽及川的袖子：“那、那个……及川桑……”  
“闭嘴，飞雄。”及川皱眉，在事件马上要结束的节骨眼上，他竟然感觉到了杀气。杀气不是来自眼前的混血儿，也不是倒在地上万念俱灰的杀手。有人瞒着他做了什么？  
及川把手枪收好，又捡走了被他打中失去知觉的狙击手的枪，大致看了下弹药，他冲列夫努努嘴，列夫架起了研磨的身体。

“并不是我要放过他了。但现在的情况，保护飞雄的安全才是第一位。”  
“什么？”影山不明白，不是已经抓到研磨了吗？  
可话音未落，及川就冲了过来。他张开双臂把飞雄护在怀里，两个人在地上翻滚出了数十米，子弹贴着他们的身体，留下了一排弹坑。

列夫举枪击杀了敌人。带着研磨跟在及川的后面。

影山的手腕被及川死死抓着，脑子里飞快地分析着现在的形势：研磨刺杀失败，狙击手也被及川打到再起不能。无论如何都要阻止自己出席明天的比赛，所以对手临时又派了大部队？  
“飞雄，什么都不要想。”及川蹲下，从兜里掏出钢琴线，回头瞄着追兵，“你只要跟住我，就能活着回去。”说罢，在追兵追上来的瞬间，用力拉紧钢琴线，锋利的琴弦立即割破了他们的腿，冲的猛的甚至被割得露出了腿骨。

惨叫不绝于耳。血腥味弥漫开来，影山强压着恶心感，跟着及川继续逃命。途中列夫也帮忙解决了几个刚刚及川漏掉的喽啰。  
虽然及川很想留下来大闹一场，但顾忌到飞雄，他选择了逃跑优先。

得知飞雄碍到了赌球党的时候，及川就早早地把自己的车停在了某个地方。抓着飞雄一个闪身，躲过了又一轮扫射。  
不对，这是另外一家的黑手党了！  
及川的眉毛扭在一块：怎么回事？

他们躲在一个建筑物的里面，及川调试着他捡来的狙击枪，没好气地问研磨：“喂布丁头，这帮人也是你的同伙？”  
研磨摇头，可就在这时候，及川的电话震了。电话那头的黑手党老大说话：“哟及川君，我跟他们赌三倍明天的比赛咱们赢。”

“靠，一家还不够，你这下让两家一起来？！”及川气急败坏地朝电话抱怨，“Boss，你这样会失去我的！”  
“嘛，毕竟对方不会认为咱们只派了一个灰之君来保护我们的天才二传手吧。”说罢电话挂断。

及川的身形一顿，他明白了。  
虽然叫爽朗君，可办事一点都不爽朗呢。

他们藏身的建筑物破旧而且复杂，想必不久之后为了逼他们出来，追兵要用催泪弹了。  
而及川正等着追兵这样做。  
他听到了保险栓拔掉的声音，而他也集中了全部的注意力，在那颗小炸弹被扔出手的瞬间，他一发子弹，把它打向了另一方阵营里面。  
分毫不差。

轰的一声。  
黑帮之间的火拼就这样开始了。

双方都把对方当成了保护影山的菅原手下。导火索一旦点燃，就一发不可收拾了。  
趁这个机会，及川带着飞雄列夫和研磨，坐上他早就停好的车，离开了战场。

“那个……及川桑……”坐在副驾驶上，把身体圈在安全带里，影山抬头看看后视镜里的列夫和研磨，小心翼翼地遣词造句，“研磨桑他既然是被逼迫的，那不能怪他。他也是受害者啊……”  
“啊啦啦，小飞雄你在替他求情吗～”及川笑了一下，一脚油门开得更快了，“他的处置最后还是要Boss决定。”

Boss？！  
他们要去见传说中及川的Boss，日本地下世界的教父！

飞雄一下子兴奋了起来，及川偷偷看他那开心的小表情，天呐怎么会这么可爱。

不知道及川把车开到了哪里，飞雄左看右看，自己并不认识这地方。研磨和列夫已经下了车，飞雄双手颤抖着去解安全带。  
可是他怎样用力，锁扣都纹丝不动。

“及川桑你什么意思！”看着驾驶座上的及川轻松地解开安全带，影山一把揪住他的衣服不让他走。  
“意思就是小飞雄你空欢喜一场啦。那个人对现在的你来讲太过刺激了～”被影山拽得整个身体都靠了上去，及川顺势从椅背后面掏出一条带子，围住影山的上身，把他结结实实捆在了副驾驶的座位上，“我去去就回～”  
“可恶……”飞雄使劲挣扎，纹丝不动。他只能眼睁睁看着及川从车抽屉里掏出一个熊猫眼罩，罩在了他的头上……

过了没多久，影山听见了车门打开的声音，熟悉的薄荷味，是及川。他启动了引擎，把车子开走了。  
“及川桑，你要带我去哪儿？”

没有回答。

时间一分一秒地过去，处在黑暗里影山早已放弃挣扎。今晚发生的一切太过突然，原来目标不是日向，而是他。  
他差一点就被毒杀了。

如果没有及川，现在的他就是一具冰冷的尸体。

危机过后，影山后怕了起来。  
深夜的寒冷笼罩在衣衫单薄的影山身上，他不由得把自己往里缩。  
他差一点就死了。  
死了。  
再也不能打排球，再也不能跟家人朋友说话。  
再也不能追逐他身边的这个人了……

死了，就失去一切了。  
什么都看不见放大了影山的恐惧，及川把车停到训练场旁边的时候，他发现身边的小家伙身体在颤抖。

他今天被吓坏了啊。  
“飞雄……”揉揉他的脸蛋，才发现上面一片湿润，他哭了？  
“我明知道害怕死亡没有用的……”影山握紧了拳头，咬着下唇拼命忍，可眼泪还是没出息地涌出，“可是再也打不了排球，再也、再也没有办法抓到你……我打心底恐惧啊。”  
“我知道的。”及川摸摸他的头，手指捏住眼罩的带子，但影山出声制止了他。  
“不要摘下来，我不想让你看到我现在的样子！”  
及川的手停住了，他解开了困着飞雄的安全带，轻轻拥他入怀：“飞雄，你还活着。还活着……”手掌慢慢顺着飞雄的后背抚摸，帮他顺毛。

无论他是头脑再怎么灵敏的天才，终究只是个孩子。

及川就这样默默地哄着影山直到他睡着，一直在宿舍坐立不安的日向接到电话，下楼就看见他的搭档卧在及川的怀里沉睡。  
“教授，到底发生什么了……”日向出声，才发现他的嗓音沙哑得可怕。  
“……”轻轻地把飞雄放在被窝里，及川扯起他平时的笑容，“就算是天才，也有焦虑的时候嘛。飞雄只是对明天的比赛太紧张了。”  
“那个，大王殿下。”日向叫住了正欲离开的及川，他用手指了指榻榻米上的飞雄，“虽然这个家伙天天嚷着要抓捕你，但是他真的很喜欢你！所以不要丢下他啊！”  
及川的身形一滞，那个名为笑容的面具被日向的话击个粉碎。“安心比赛吧，小不点。”

之后的半决赛，飞雄和日向发挥稳定，成功晋级决赛。可惜最终战落败，首次出战就摘银的成绩也轰动了一时。  
不过赛季一结束，他们又恢复了平时的训练和学习生活。

但有什么已经变化了。

“研磨，你真的要走了吗？”日向一下又一下扣着研磨的球，他期待了很久，研磨的托球，因此每一下都在当做最后一下来打。  
真的是最后了。  
“嗯，老家的生意需要我回家，所以不能再打排球了。”

那天晚上，研磨见到了地下社会的教父。  
那个人穿着再熟悉不过的运动服，脸上的笑容依旧和蔼可亲：“大致的事情我已经听及川君说过了，家人被威胁了真是可怜。何况连影山都替你求情了，那就不怪罪你了……你真以为我会这么说吗？”  
研磨认命地低头。  
“无论自愿与否，一旦踏上了这边的世界，就再也回不去了。”菅原拍拍研磨的肩，“就像垃圾被丢弃在垃圾场一样，即使被拾荒者捡走，也是垃圾的身份了。”

这是研磨对表世界的人出手付出的代价。

“嘛，无论怎样，我都支持你啦。回到老家之后，记得来短信呀。”抱着排球，日向朝渐渐离去的研磨挥手。之后他们还同往常一样短信联系，但他们已经黑白相隔，不是一个世界的人了。

在那之后及川很久没有跟菅原碰面了。他躲在天台上，吹风。  
“你居然在抽烟，真难得。”菅原推开顶楼的门，及川正站在防护网前，一身笔挺的灰色西服，修长的手指捏着半根烟，而烟雾随着风吹渐渐拉长，像棵毒藤疯长的触手。  
“你现在不应该数钱数到手软吗？怎么有空来找我谈心？”及川望着体育馆的方向，吐出了长长的烟雾。  
“就是来找你谈心的啊，及川君。”菅原走上去抢走了及川手里的烟，随意一弹，“影山他不属于我们的世界，而他现在离你太近了。给你个忠告，保持距离吧，就像你当初和你的竹马一样。”  
这不一样。岩泉与及川从小就是朋友。可飞雄对自己的执着，就是执着在自己灰色的这一面了。但再放任飞雄的靠近，只会让他承受各种伤害。  
“嘛，你自己好好考虑吧。”菅原离开了天台，留下及川继续吹风。

“大王殿下，他真的很喜欢你，所以不要丢下他啊！”日向的声音突然在耳畔响起，及川又点燃了一支烟，他不想放弃飞雄，可他不能再把飞雄卷进危险了。  
不只是飞雄，及川他也在心底恐惧，再也见不到对方的话……

“我到底该怎么办呢，小飞雄……”

TBC.

都把飞雄绑车上了，但这流氓楞没耍起来【懵】  
然后你们发现没，飞雄他们半决赛赢了，这样菅原麻麻没废一兵一卒救人（搅屎棍及川的功劳），却拿到了三倍的赌资。闷声干大事啊爽朗君。

至于及影两只……嘛他们肯定没分开，放心，不然我这文还怎么往下写！（笑）


	10. Chapter 10

【HQ】灰之君10（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

影山呆呆地看着讲台上的及川讲着宛如天书的数学公式，可是及川从上课开始一直到现在，还是没看他一眼。  
赛季结束之后，及川再也没有撩过影山。

及川在故意躲避影山。

“太过靠近你会让他蒙尘，及川君。好自为之。”菅原的警告在耳边响起，及川布置完作业，收好书本离开了教室。  
爽朗君的话虽然残酷但是正确。正是因为喜欢他，所以才更应该让他留在光明的世界。  
强忍着转头去看飞雄的冲动，及川强行板着脸，装作非常讨厌他的样子，匆匆离去。  
对不起了小飞雄！！  
及川内心在哭泣。

而影山完全不知道及川此时丰富的内心世界，看到及川这反应，他更加确信了：他又要干什么坏事了！  
这么想着，影山黑着脸追了上去。

第二天一大早，影山就穿了个套头衫还戴了副墨镜，可一出门就被洗漱回来的日向认了出来：“影山？你要去约会？”  
“说了多少次了呆子，我没跟他交往。那个及川桑居然在刻意躲避我，这次绝对是滔天大案！”

你们还在玩侦探和情报家的角色扮演啊……日向腹诽。  
“才不是约会！”  
“好好好不是约会。”日向无奈地摊手，“那你今天要去哪儿？”  
“游乐场。我从岩泉老师那儿打听到的，及川桑今天要去这个地方。”

……这就是在约会吧。

“呐，影山，学生票半价的。”  
“我已经网上订好票了，学生证也带了。”

日向发誓，以后无论影山怎么解释，他都不会再相信影山没在跟及川谈恋爱了。

因为是周末的缘故，等影山赶到游乐园门口的时候，售票处已经排起了长队。  
学生票预定可以走快捷窗口，所以影山很快就排到了窗口的位置。罩着巨大的兜帽还带着墨镜，看来及川并没有发现他。影山看了眼在普通窗口排队的及川，他大概是因为来得早所以位置也挺靠前的。他前面是两个学生妹，叽叽喳喳地天南地北地侃。及川站在她们后面一脸的如沐春风。  
拜托你们不要再说了，你们没注意到后面的灰之君大人正听得津津有味吗？正等着售票员打印门票的影山，内心在吐血。

及川一边听着女孩子们的闲聊，一边欣赏飞雄的背影。来了一个人若无其事地插在了那两个女孩子的前面，那个男的是个α，虽然前面两个β女孩对信息素不敏感，但是身为Ω的及川一下子就感觉到了。  
啧，真没素质。  
女孩子很不满，可是又不敢出声，自然也停止了她们愉快的闲聊。那男的还挑衅似的瞥了眼她们后面身材高大的及川。算了多一事不如少一事，及川也选择忍气吞声。  
本以为这样就结束了，可是两个女孩子的样子有点奇怪。

“你流氓啊！！”女孩子终于忍不了咸猪手的骚扰，跟猥琐男吵了起来。  
“叫什么叫！”那男的狠狠推搡着女孩子，“你也不看看你自己什么货色，谁会对肥猪一样的β发情啊？”

“喂你够了。”拍掉了撕扯女孩衣服的咸猪手，及川站出来，把她们护在身后。懒得跟人渣说话，他回头问女孩子们：“我站在你们前面可以吗？”  
女生赶紧缩在了及川的身后。

影山取完票，就发现及川被恶人缠上了。

“诶？你还挺辣的嘛，Ω。”那男的冲及川猥琐地笑了，恐怕一开始这人就是来找他的茬吧。及川一个翻上天去的白眼，无视就好了。  
那人渣不依不饶：“Ω一个人在这种地方不就是出来卖的吗？β根本满足不了你吧？”越说越不堪入耳，那人毫不顾忌公共场合就大肆释放信息素，α侵略性的味道让及川厌恶地往后退。“哼，脸上是这样的表情，其实你很想被我……”

影山一把拽出来那个人渣，照着脸就是狠狠一拳。  
“小飞雄……”及川吓了一跳，他刚想出去拉回影山但……

“老实呆着！”一句话把及川吼了回去。

影山扯着那个人的衣襟把他甩出去：“仗着性别欺负人，你有什么好得意的？”  
那流氓一看影山，一身学生气，又嗤笑了起来：“你是他的小α？”人渣恶心的信息素示威似的放出来，冲着及川去的。  
“是啊怎么了。”影山上前挡在及川的面前。虽然体育学院的大家不是α就是β，可影山从未觉得α的信息素这么让人火大。过于浓厚的味道，简直就是恶意的逼迫Ω发情一样。像雄兽一样，遵循最原始的本能，

空气仿佛凝固了，影山紧握拳头瞪着那人，漆黑的短发因为愤怒微微炸起，牛奶的浓香示威一样驱走了那人恶心的味道。  
旁边的女孩子不明觉厉悄悄议论那个黑发男孩子好香。可浓郁的奶香味儿对于被驱逐的α来讲比呕吐物还恶心，最终那人绿着脸逃走了。影山小小的得意了一下：“及川桑，没事吧？”  
可及川的身体一下子软倒在了他的怀里。

“及、及川桑？！你怎么了？要不要去医院看看……”  
“吵死了，笨蛋……”被飞雄的奶香迷得腿都软了，及川掐了把飞雄的腰，“你倒是考虑一下在场Ω的感受啊。”  
“呃，抱歉……”飞雄从背包里掏出扇子，快速把他自己的信息素，以及掺在其中的薄荷香都扇走。

带着及川进了游乐场的大门，他们找了长凳坐下。及川脸上的红晕还没消，他整理了一下情绪：“飞雄，刚刚不管他就行了吧，大庭广众的不会怎样的吧？再说万一他是黑社会的怎么办你没想过吗？”  
“可是你们有不是里世界的人不出手的规矩吧？”飞雄挠挠头，他看着及川水光泛滥的眼睛，不好意思地别过头，“再说……他要真是黑社会的，早就躺太平间了。”  
“哎呀呀，都这么夸我了我得给点奖励才行啦～”及川亲了一口飞雄的脸蛋。  
“喂这是在外面……”赶紧捂住被亲的地方，飞雄四处张望，路人们赶紧装作什么都没看见的样子，毕竟刚刚这对αΩ成功赶走了猥琐男嘛，都在心里偷笑了一下。  
“……”影山总觉得哪里不对，再看及川，他正星星眼看着他，还扶着脸颊一脸少女样地嗲声说：“小飞雄好帅～”  
“只用一根钢琴线就干翻了一个组织的人这么说我只能让我感受到讽刺。”  
“人家就是要α的保护嘛～”

你还玩上瘾了……  
影山心累。

哦槽！忘了自己是来偷摸跟踪他的了！！！

这个小笨蛋终于意识到自己的跟踪计划泡汤了，及川坏心眼地咧嘴笑了，一把搂住石化了的影山，“嘛，都已经露馅儿了，来一起玩吧～”  
说着，及川搂着飞雄，对着身后的摩天轮来了一个剪刀手自拍。

边洗衣服边刷推的日向点开了及川的这条。上面的及川和影山都小脸儿通红。

这就是在约会吧……

TBC.

日向吐槽担当23333  
所以说及川有在刻意保持距离，奈何飞雄追得太热情2333  
但是挺身而出的飞雄真的好帅，大王被他迷住了并不是假的→v→虽然后来的嗲样演技负分


	11. Chapter 11

【HQ】灰之君11（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

被及川拉着手左转右转，影山一言不发乖乖地跟着他走。  
虽然自己的跟踪计划因为刚才的路见不平一声吼泡汤了，不过只要一直跟在及川身边，他也就不会有机会跟黑社会的人碰头传递信息了吧。

今天的及川没穿他平时的那套教授西服，上身是一件樱花T恤衫，下身是松松垮垮的米色九分裤，布料把该遮的地方都遮住了，可偏偏又露出纤细的脚踝在外面。抬头看他的脖子，平时都叫衬衫领子盖住了，而现在没有了领带的束缚，影山才发现及川的脖子线条很好看，纤长却充满了力量。  
而且这家伙好白啊……这脖子白得跟超市宣传画上面的猪肘子似的。做成咖喱一定很好吃。

及川一个恶寒，他一回头就看见影山的面部表情超级扭曲。“呃，飞雄，你怎么了？从刚才开始一直盯着我看？”

“及川桑，你的脖子好香啊。”  
“唔……”及川赶紧捂住后颈，“飞雄，知道你在说什么吗！”  
“啊？”影山眨眨眼。  
看他这模样就是不知道了，及川叹了口气：“你对Ω还真是一无所知啊……”  
“毕竟只有百分之四的人口是Ω，而其中只有三分之一是男性。”  
“好了好了，我知道Ω很少啦……”及川难为情地揉揉后脖子，噘着嘴小声地告诉飞雄，“Ω的信息素腺体就在这里，α也可以通过咬破这里来临时标记……”  
“哦哦。”飞雄点头表示记下了。  
“嗯……所以说呢……”及川的脸越憋越红，算了反正无论怎么说都羞死个人了所以干脆给个痛快，“所以α跟Ω说什么脖子很香，就跟男性说女性胸大一样，是性·骚·扰啦你这臭小鬼！！”

“我不是臭小鬼！”飞雄不服。  
哈？槽点应该是这个嘛？！及川气不打一出来：“飞雄就是臭小鬼！乳臭未干的臭小鬼！”  
“虽然我有乳臭但我不是小鬼！”

及川气得直翻白眼，本来还想趁机多撩他几下呢。算了这个单细胞的死小孩……  
“那么，你想玩什么？”

来了！影山的思维一下子活跃了起来，有什么项目是可以阻止及川给线人发送情报又不会太明显的呢？  
“那个！”  
顺着影山的手看过去，他指尖正对着的九曲十八弯的过山车，及川的脸一下子绿了。“呃，小飞雄，能不能换一个？”  
“为什么？”影山挑眉，“还是说及川桑有着不能坐的理由？”  
“笑话！及川桑是无所不能的！”

十分钟后。  
“呕呕呕呕呕……”及川举着塑料袋可怜巴巴地蹲树底下吐了个昏天暗地。  
影山买了水给他漱口，又帮忙拍他的后背：“坐不来过山车你为什么不说呢？”  
“因为一坐就吐……咳咳，这种理由说不出口啊笨蛋！”

原来不能坐的理由是这个啊……  
影山懊恼地噘嘴，只能心疼地看平时得意洋洋的及川吐得一塌糊涂。“要不要休息一下？”  
“哎，一寸光阴一寸金，钱都花了怎么能把时间浪费在休息上？”及川抹抹嘴巴，原地复活。

“那之后玩点平和的项目吧。”影山左看右看，可脸被及川的大手扳了过来。  
“刚才都听你的了，这回该我了。”及川把飞雄的头扳向旁边，定睛一看：鬼屋。

这货非把自己肠子吐出来不治吗？  
影山目死。

“啊啦啦？小飞雄脸色好差啊，难道说，有什么不能去的理由吗～”

又十分钟后。  
“呀啊啊啊那是啥！！”突然冒出来的女鬼吓得及川一把抱住飞雄的脖子不松手。  
说句公道话，这要是个柔软的妹子也就算了，换成及川这个一米八级的汉子，用他power5的力量紧紧地搂人脖子，影山有种要断气的错觉。就算这个家伙眼泪汪汪一副楚楚可怜的模样……  
不对！这是及川的计谋！他的线人一定躲在暗处，等着及川偷摸传纸条吧！

这么一想，飞雄一手一个抓住及川的手腕，站在他的身后，膝盖顶了下及川的膝弯。

“飞雄，你搞什么飞机？”及川蒙了，想活动一下胳膊，不行，双腕被死死地抓着。  
黑暗里影山的下巴靠着他的肩膀，侧头，在他的耳边轻声说话：“及川桑，往前走。”温热的吐息拍打耳垂。  
“呃，我自己能走，你先放开我……”

犬齿抵在脖子上的触感，影山威胁性地轻咬了口及川脆弱的后颈：“走不走？”  
“好好好，我走我走……”

靠，这么快就活学活用了，及川一口老血鲠在喉，已经完全没了装害怕吃豆腐的心情，生无可恋地走出了鬼屋的出口。

出来之后，看见及川一脸郁闷，影山心里小小的激动了一下，看样子刚才他成功地阻挠了及川的计划，非常好。  
及川还沉浸在黑暗中差点被临时标记的兴奋中，他摸摸脖子，飞雄留下的温度还在。明明这种行为对于他来讲，是危险到亮红灯的程度，可这个人如果是飞雄的话，及川非但没有本能的厌恶，还反倒有点期待那个落在后颈上的疼痛。  
事到如今及川就算嘴上一万个不承认，但身体却诚实地对肌肤之亲给出了反应。

因为喜欢他啊。

“呐，小飞雄，你实在好奇的话，也不是不能给你咬啦……”  
“及川桑快看！那只笨鸡像不像日向？”

哈？  
顺着影山指出的方向，射击游戏里挂着一个超大的……乌鸦吧那是？顶着一头橘毛大眼睛水汪汪的。  
别说还真挺像小不点。

“呐，及川桑，去玩那个吧！”影山的眼睛闪亮亮的，“正好请教我射击的方法！”

这个不解风情的死小鬼！！！  
感觉刚刚撩他的自己就是个煞笔。及川羞得咬牙切齿。他好歹是个Ω吧！想要他的α有的是，可是飞雄面对自己主动的诱惑居然无动于衷还全无视了！他Ω的脸往哪儿放！  
“才不要呢笨蛋笨蛋！略略略！！！”

“求你了！”影山来了一个90度大鞠躬。  
“唔，这样吧。”及川单手叉腰，挑眉坏笑，“亲我一口我就教你～”

“诶？！”影山吓得往后一退，手足无措满脸通红。  
“蠢样吧。”这反应才像话，及川心情大好，哼着小曲儿咔咔几下上好了bb弹，“可爱的小飞雄想要哪只小笨鸡？及川桑妥妥的给你猎到手～”

就算一身花布衫拿的是玩具狙击枪，可自信地做着射击宣言的及川帅得一塌糊涂啊。影山心想。

“那只。”  
“OK～”

嘣地一声，那团乌黑的布偶应声掉落。影山从老板那里接过布偶，呃，不是长得像日向的那只啊。这只头上梳着M字刘海，黑色的毛，还有一对死鱼眼……  
“啊啦啦，不是这只小笨鸡吗？”  
“乌鸦吧这是……”影山目死，“我要的是那只啦！那只橘子头的！”

“OKOK～”  
又是一枪，还是那个黑毛的玩偶被打下来了。  
“哈哈，又一只小飞雄get～”  
怎么有种自己被挂在上面老老实实让他猎的既视感。影山不爽地夺下枪：“哼，我自己来！”

一枪，完全打偏。  
又一枪，打到了，可是没有打掉……  
再来！又没打中！  
再来！再来！再来！！

“好了好了，那个橘子头的乌鸦送你啦！”最后老板都看不下去了，影山这才反应过来，不知不觉他都打到了傍晚，及川抱着两只飞雄乌鸦坐在旁边一直慈祥地看着他：“小飞雄你呀，沉浸一件事就要卯足劲儿非把它做到不可，都不知道该夸你还是批评你了。”  
影山虽然没能get到布娃娃这种大东西，不过杂七杂八的小玩意儿他也没少打。

“我看看，小飞雄都打到什么好东西了？”及川翻翻袋子，“哦，这个不错～”黑色的猫耳发卡，把他戴在飞雄头上，还拍下了照片。  
飞雄也不甘示弱，掏出了个蝴蝶结别在及川的头上。“耶～爱丽丝和他的小坏猫咪～”又被及川搂过脖子来了个自拍。及川还开了蓝牙给飞雄把照片传过去了。  
打开手机，照片里面的自己头上的猫耳朵跟黑发融在一起，就像真的长上去的耳朵一样，而及川完全不管头上的小粉蝴蝶结，学着当下女孩子自拍都会做的噘嘴，比了个剪刀手。  
“怎么样？可爱吧～”放下手机，坐在他旁边的真人及川朝影山眨眨眼睛。  
“及川桑意外地懂这些女生的东西啊。”  
“哼，那是。作为万人迷灰之君大人，怎么可以不懂女人心！”及川得意地挑眉，“等我有了女儿，她一定像我一样超～可爱～名字我都想好了，就叫‘及川可爱’！”

“Oikawa Kawaii...”影山重复了一遍这个发音，无语，“及川桑，你真的爱她吗？”  
起这个名字不如说是有仇吧……

“嘛，飞雄，最后再陪我坐一下那个吧。”  
影山抬头，面前的是巨大的摩天轮，缓缓地转动。

传说情侣在摩天轮经过顶端的时候接吻，会永远在一起。

“我、我不要！”影山一下子羞红了脸，本来就被人各种误会在追求及川，再一起坐摩天轮，不是跳进黄河也洗不清了嘛！  
“诶……那我自己坐了。”及川耸耸肩，也没再说服影山，自己一个人上去了。

不对！及川一整天都没什么动静，莫非就是要趁现在，甩开自己单独行动？！  
这么想着，影山一个箭步冲了上去。

巨大的轮子缓缓转动，两个人沉默着，越来越高了，夕阳把游乐场里照得金黄，地上欢乐的音乐声也随着高度的增加越来越小。安静地坐在狭小的舱里，仿佛世界只剩下他们两个。  
“谢谢你，飞雄。我今天玩得很开心。”及川抬头，夕阳照得他的脸颊红润，咖啡色的眸子变成了晶亮的茶色，“嘿嘿。”一个快哭出来的笑容。  
影山不知道该怎么答话。

“你在想我今天为什么要来游乐园吧？现在，跟你一起坐摩天轮，就是我的目的了。”及川摘下头上那个粉嫩的蝴蝶结，望向窗外，“不然我怎么可能会让你知道我的行踪？笨蛋，你完全上钩了。”  
“只为了这个？为什么？”影山吃了一惊，他摘掉头上的猫耳，窗外的风景越来越小，他们只能听见轴承转动的声音，和窗外的风声。

“因为……”及川的声音在舱壁里反射，那双茶色的眸子转过来，唇齿开合：  
“我喜欢你，飞雄。”

“所以，真的谢谢你，能陪我玩。”及川的眼睛看着脚尖，没出息的，眼眶好酸，“然后，以后不要再来找我了。我是灰之君，而你属于光明。一味地注视我，会让你的眼睛蒙尘……唔！”

柔软的唇瓣堵住了及川的话语。影山扯过及川的手腕，把他拽进自己的怀里。  
他们停在距离地面最远的地方，没有一点声音，他们谁也没有动作，只是保持着嘴唇贴合的姿势，感受夕阳慢慢落下。  
如果时间真的能停住该多好。

轴承转动，吱吱呀呀，他们开始慢慢下落。  
“对不起，直觉感觉我应该这样做。”影山慢慢松开及川，让他坐回座位，“我的‘直觉’一向很准的，无论是及川桑灰之君的身份，还是赌球暗杀，都是它告诉我的。”  
“那是你的思维转太快你自己都跟不上了，笨蛋。”及川破涕为笑，“这份才能会给你带来杀身之祸的。”  
“所以呢？滚远点小鬼。及川桑，你不就是这个意思吗。”影山说完就后悔了，他挠挠头，“呃……你能喜欢我，我很高兴啦……倒不如说我根本没想到你能喜欢我。真的，你比我强太多了。”  
“哈哈，我这样自说自话的告白，让你很困扰吧。”  
“是啊！及川桑，你太狡猾了！”这下把及川也搞楞了，影山噘着嘴嘟囔，“就算你喜欢我，我也不会放弃抓住你让你伏法的。”  
“飞雄，别闹。”  
“我没闹。”影山不耐烦地前倾，双手撑在及川身后的玻璃上，居高临下把他困住，“不用你因为其他的感情对我放水。我也不会因为你喜欢我就对你手下留情的。”

“……”太阳已经下山，天黑了，及川抬头看着影山，却只能看个模糊的轮廓，一个释然的笑，“好一个小混球。这可是你自己说的，别后悔。”  
说着，及川顺势环住了飞雄的腰，拉着他跨坐在自己的身上。  
“及川桑，你要干什么？！”  
“这次也是你完完全全中计了吧，放轻松，不会很痛的。”扒开肩膀的衣服，照着飞雄干净的脖颈狠狠的咬了下去，尖锐的牙齿刺破柔软的皮肤。  
“啊……疼……”感觉自己半边膀子要掉了，太疼了！影山不顾他们还在摩天轮上，身体本能地挣扎，可是及川的手死死抓着他的腰不放，“松开！疼！”对了，及川的颈后是弱点！影山的双手袭了过去，可被及川抢先一把捉住手腕，反剪在身后。脖子上的痛感丝毫没有减轻，而扳着手臂的力道还在不断加大：“疼！真的疼！及川桑！！要断了！！”  
愉悦地欣赏了会儿影山忍疼的模样，腰弓成了一个不可思议的角度，胸紧紧地贴着自己的上身，屁股不知羞耻地撅那么高，坐在身上扭来扭去蹭得他大腿都热了。  
直到摩天轮的一周快结束了，及川才放开他，看他瘫在对面的座位上擦疼出来的眼泪。“好啦能疼死你咋的？走了走了！”说罢还没等影山反应过来，及川又捏着刚被他蹂躏过的胳膊，把影山从舱里拽了出来。

疼死了啊！！！！  
影山就差给及川一脚了，他就像个鸡仔一样被拎下去的，影山气得咬牙切齿。

“要是不喜欢被这样对待，那就乖乖打你的小排球。不然再被我抓到，可是会做更过分的事♂哦～”及川上车前不忘给他一个飞吻，把两个飞雄乌鸦玩偶扔到后座，一踩油门跑了。

等影山拖着沉重的身体回到宿舍，日向完全无视了那个长得跟他超像的乌鸦玩偶，凑到影山脖子那里左看右看：“影山，你跟大王野战了？！天呐，这是有多激烈才能被咬成这样啊。嘛，我能理解大王很迷人啦，但是野战对Ω身体不好，以后克制点啊……喂！”  
抓着大布偶的影山一个精密托球糊日向脸上。

“野战你个头啊日向呆子！不说话没人把你当哑巴！！！！”

TBC.

所以说一开始的小两口甜甜蜜蜜约会神马的都是错觉。  
及川一直很舍不得离开飞雄，所以才搞了这么个约会一样的玩意，本以为告白完了就可以相忘于江湖了。简单概括就是“我喜欢你所以离我远点我不想伤害你！”“我没事儿，你随便搞。”“好嘞♂”←怕我没写明白所以解释一下。

松了一口气，画风总算正常了。剑拔弩张才是本篇俩人的正常状态啊23333

心疼一把影山，这年头当α太不容易了。


	12. Chapter 12

【HQ】灰之君12（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

躺在宿舍的床上，影山有一下没一下地托着球练习。  
浑圆的排球像极了那晚的夕阳，柔和的日光照进摩天轮，映得那人白皙的皮肤微微泛红，接着，那对夕阳下变色的茶色眼眸抬起看向他，唇齿开合。

“我喜欢你，飞雄。”

身体一热，影山的脸一下子烧起来了。排球狠狠地砸中了他的脸，捂着鼻子，影山把自己蜷成了一团。

影山飞雄的理性一向比感性来得快，在被告白的第一时间，他也是做出了最为理智的回答。然而等之后，他作为人类而拥有的情绪开始影响了他。  
被告白了。

“这不是很好嘛，大王殿下也喜欢你。”日向帮忙捡起了影山掉落在地上的排球，拍拍上面的灰，又送回了影山的手里。  
“要我说几次你才肯听？我没有在跟那个人交往，我也没打算要结婚。”影山坐起身，满脸通红。

而且我可是打算抓住他的把柄，把他送进监狱的。

影山腹诽。

可是这样真的好吗，那个人都说了喜欢自己，这样搞得好像自己超差劲一样。

“当初是你先追的人家，现在玩都玩过了，人家也喜欢上你了。结果你这态度？影山……”日向面无表情地看着影山的脸色一阵红一阵白，他走过去，抢走了影山手里的排球，“你就是个人渣。”

啊啊，果然这样超差劲啊……

“不用你因为其他的感情对我放水。我也不会因为你喜欢我就对你手下留情的。”

当时的自己是这样回复他的吧，也难怪会被狠狠地咬了。影山选择躺尸。他拿起手机刷新闻，刷着刷着他看到了一起事故。  
？！  
很普通的交通事故，附上的照片还算清晰，重伤的这个粉头发的人，如果影山没记错，就是他与及川第一次交手的时候遇到的花卷贵大。  
巧合吗？还是……

影山从床上蹦下来，三下五除二穿好衣服奔出了宿舍。  
“你终于想通了。”留下日向对着影山的背影欣慰地抹泪，“说你是人渣真的抱歉，要好好跟大王说清楚啊——”

影山跑到了数学院的办公楼底下，就听见了路人女生的谈话。  
“那个超～壮的人是谁呀？还拎着那么贵重的礼物来找及川教授～”  
“诶你不知道吗？他是牛岛警部。”女生的声音压得更低了，“听说已经追了教授好久好久了。”  
“不会吧？他看起来那么年轻。”  
“对呀，年纪轻轻就是警部了，以后肯定前途无量啊，教授也真是的，遇到这么好的人干嘛不赶紧嫁了……”

女生的窃窃私语让影山想起来，之前菅原桑也说过，那个人的追求者出了名的多。皱了皱眉，影山心想，现在去找及川是不是不太好？可是他等不及了。走到及川的办公室门口，他刚想敲门，就听见了里面及川下了逐客令。

“我好歹也是高校的教授，您身为公务人员，总这么私底下跟我见面，不太合适吧，牛岛警部？”  
“只是熟人的拜访。”门里另外一个人开口了，是浑厚低沉的男声。影山心想这应该就是女生说的那个年轻警部了。

“我不记得我跟你很熟。”  
“及川，我们已经认识十多年了。”  
“小岩那种程度的才算我的熟人。”  
“……”牛岛点点头，表示他明白了。

能不能读懂空气啊这个人，及川翻了个白眼。  
影山好奇宝宝本打算继续听下去，可是兜里电话突然响了，他手忙脚乱地接起电话，生怕及川发现他在偷听，原来是菅原找他。影山赶紧三步并两步逃出了数学院。

“黑社会的boss不可能一直护你周全。”等门外的影山跑远，半晌，牛岛先开了口。  
“哈，你的意思是加入警局就ok了？没有人能保证绝对的安全吧。”及川不以为然的耸耸肩。

大中午的太阳很毒，窗框投下的影子像笼子一样，把及川的身形罩在里面。

“至少此时此地，我的身边是最安全的。”  
“死人才是最安全的，小牛若。”及川给了牛岛一个冷笑，“抱歉，我要准备下午的课了。不送。”

等牛岛拎着带来的礼物走远，及川瘫在办公椅上仰头看天花板。

里世界令人闻风丧胆的灰之君，曾经败过。  
而打败他的，就是当年的天才警官，如今的牛岛若利警部。

“啧，说什么‘我的身边是最安全的’哟，这家伙还是自信得让人火大！”及川揉乱了他的一头毛，不爽，因为牛若的话是对的。  
但是谁要当警察局里的金丝雀啊，及川白眼翻上天，掏出手机打了通电话给菅原：“喂？boss。已经好好拒绝了。”  
“唉，我知道你讨厌他，但态度稍微好点吧？他万一动真格的，把你抓住了怎么办？你知道的，他有这个能力。”  
“只要我脑子里的情报对于他们还有利用价值，牛若那家伙就不会把我抓进监狱。”及川打开了笔记本电脑，也在查看花卷出事的新闻，“花卷这演技也太浮夸了……”  
你有资格说他吗？菅原无语。“不过这样一来，暗处的老鼠就会为了灭口而自投罗网了吧。辛苦了，及川君。”  
“哪里，您客气了。”及川挂了电话，长舒了一口气。

上次他抓住飞雄之前，的确是给花卷传递了情报。菅原禁止黑社会进行毒的交易，花卷是去刺探交易，可惜中途暴露了行踪，还跟丢了那几个黑心的败类。  
为了再次引蛇出洞，及川策划了这一起“事故”。

原理就像多米诺骨牌，及川只是让最开始的店家在特定的时间出货，之后经过精心的设计，诱骗各种无辜的人一环接一环，最终在特定的时间，特定的位置，花卷在明知道自己要出事故的情况下，“出事”了。

不出意外的话，今晚地狱就要多几位住民了。

至于灰之君的把柄？最早的单子，特意注明送哪条街。还有中间许多及川人为干涉的行动，总会留下痕迹。倘若那些大大小小的单子真的凑齐了，还真是个麻烦的事情呢。  
这样的事情，牛岛做得到，然而现在及川知道，还有另外一个人，也做得到同样的事情。  
等到了傍晚，约摸着影山已经把证据收集得差不多了，及川关掉电脑，锁好了办公室……

TBC.

及影的二战要来啦！  
飞雄加油啊！无论是案件还是感情！  
这章算是过渡吧，所以有点无聊还啰嗦。下章及影战（玩）个痛（爽）！  
老牛在锲而不舍地挖菅原的墙角。因为大王可是极品好员工啊！！

困死了睡觉去(ノДＴ)


	13. Chapter 13

【HQ】灰之君13（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊及影二战。

这是影山第八次过这条马路了。

那天花卷出事的地点已经正常通行了，可影山的直觉总是敲打着他，哪里不对。这绝不是巧合！

是仇家找上门了吗？

车来车往，影山再次迈步踏上水泥马路，脑海中浮现出当时的情景：花卷的车的位置，迎面撞过来的车的位置，还有前一辆车，后一辆车……  
这个位置处于两个红绿灯的中间，没有什么横穿马路的行人，车速较快。事故发生之后，无论前面还是后面的车都停了下来。也就是说，在没发生事故之前，花卷与前一辆车的车距并不大。但根据新闻图片的位置，花卷与前一辆车的车距也太大了。违和感就在这里！

如果后面车出了事，倘若车距很大的话，前面的车是不会停下来的！但前面的车却因害怕被波及而停了车！  
影山推测：花卷在出事之前提前降低了车速。

为什么？  
这个路段中央设置了栏杆，普通情况下不会有行人路过。花卷为什么要平白无故降低车速？好像知道他要出车祸一样……

影山明白了。

既然这样，一定是有人用了什么办法，让这起“事故”发生了，虽然他还不知道那个人的目的是什么，不过只要顺着线索走，总会找到那个人留下的蛛丝马迹……  
影山暗暗给自己加了个油。

而另一边的及川，开着他的小车，哼着小曲儿来到了一家高档酒店。  
梳着一头黑色小卷发的老板一看见他，一下子苦了张脸，粗黑的眉毛拧成了一团。  
“喂喂，小松，别这个表情啦，我今天不是来蹭饭的。”及川得意洋洋地撩了下头发，走到了柜台前，还不忘给前台小姐一个飞眼，“找个床大点道具齐全的双人间给我。”  
“喂，你别在我这儿乱搞事情……”这家酒店的老板，松川一静，说是这么说，可还是把king size的大床房间订给了及川，“你想干嘛？”  
“告别童贞。”

说完，及川拿了门卡就走了，留下目瞪口呆的松川石化。  
能享用灰之君的初夜，那个α可以原地爆炸了。

问题是，松川把自己的下巴手动归位：“他居然还是处男吗……”

忙活了将近一下午，影山顺着思路，走过问过了一家家的店铺，最后，他在一家普通的洗衣店里，找到了，在那个被计算好的时间和地点，只有一笔单，而客户的名字，白纸黑字写着：

及川 徹

真的是他……

既然已经找到了源头，那么现在要做的就是顺着及川的思路，找到是他策划的这起事故的证据就好。  
影山捏了把汗，接下来的才是最困难的部分啊。

“那，那个……”影山对着那家店老板，露出了一个和善的微笑，“我家的衣服真的已经给我送回来了吗？我怎么没收到？”  
“噫！”被影山的虎式微笑吓了一跳，有点臃肿的中年女老板下意识后退了一下，“小伙子，你洗的是什么衣服啊？”  
“就是……一件灰西。”  
“不应该呀，我给你找找。”老板从桌子上拿过上面串了一大串单子的大钉子，扒拉了几下，就翻到了及川的那单，“你看，单子还在这儿呢，已经送了。”  
就是它！影山心里偷笑，他已经盯着这张纸好久了。老板把单子从钉子上拽出来，摊平看了看：“及川的？”老板眉头一皱，又狐疑地看了看影山，“他不是一个人住吗？喂，你该不会是想骗到他的电话号吧？”  
“呃……这个……”影山告诉自己不要慌，这种情况他预料到了，果然这家店的老板与及川认识，不过好在老板并不是黑社会，他控制住自己不要因为说谎而声音打颤，“不是的，老板。我跟他正在交往，是他跟我说的衣服没收到，我就过来看看……”  
“啊啦～嘛～原来是这样～”老板突然态度来了个一百八十度大转弯，“他居然找了个这么可爱的小男友，仔细看看更可爱了～呐，你几岁了？怎么认识的？你们处多久了？怎么还‘他’呀‘他’的叫？得叫‘亲爱的’才行呀～”  
老板开始滔滔不绝，影山一阵恶寒，可是也不得不挺住。终于漫长的唠家常要结束了，影山赶紧想办法脱身：“那，那个，我去告诉我家亲爱的一声，让他回家再好好翻翻……”说着，影山装作发消息的样子，拍下了那张单子的照片。

狼狈地逃出了洗衣店，影山靠着墙长叹了一口气，这刚是最开始，后面的证据还要一点一点来，真是要了血命了……

太阳渐渐西沉，影山翻着手机里收集到的零零散散的照片，思考着怎样才能让它们变成决定性的证据。  
身后及川的车慢慢靠近，他也没注意到。直到锋利的钢琴线出其不意缠上手腕……  
“什么都不要说，飞雄。绕到这边，坐在副驾上。”及川的车停在他的外面，挡住了摄像头的视线。他还是一如既往地穿着灰色笔挺的衣服，夕阳映得他的瞳孔变成了美丽的茶色，明明说着冷冰冰的话语，可那对眼睛看着他的眼神无比的温柔。

但只要及川收紧钢琴线，影山的这只手就会废了。不敢乱动，他只好关掉手机，按照及川的要求，乖乖地坐在了柔软的座位上。

“咯嚓。”手铐铐住了自己的双腕，接着，及川小心地收回了钢琴线：“不想吃苦头的话就不要反抗，放心吧，不会杀了你的。”  
车上放着一张酒店的门卡，及川是想把他逮到酒店，再逼迫他删除手机里和他备份到网盘里的证据吗？！  
怎么办……影山攥紧双拳。

眼前又回想起了摩天轮上及川的告白。  
我喜欢你，飞雄。

影山摇摇头，不可以被感情影响了！

怎么可以束手就擒啊！

在及川拐弯的时候，影山撞过去一把拉起了手刹。及川在他打开车门的瞬间勾住了影山的衣领，把他拽回车里，与他厮打了起来。

夜幕降临，他们之间的战斗才刚刚开始。

TBC.

哈哈哈哈哈哈及影二战！距离他们一战已经过去整整十章了，他们终于又打起来了【不你】

及川订房间了呢[doge]  
订双人间了呢[doge]  
King size呢[doge]

飞雄你亲爱的叫得挺溜啊【笑】


	14. Chapter 14

【HQ】灰之君14（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊及影二战。

“啊！”头磕在了车顶棚上，影山痛呼，及川的手像钩子一样死死抓着他的衣领，把他抓了回来。  
影山整个人都被抓得压在了及川身上，而及川斜着身子，用另一只手握着方向盘，把车停靠在路边。影山趁机掰开了及川的手，再次夺路而逃。

“啧。”及川锁上车，追了出去。  
影山双手被铐，跑不快，逃了只有十来步就被及川追了上来，蹲下躲过了及川的拳头，他后退了一步，暂时与及川保持着距离。

及川皱了皱眉，影山为了不让路人注意到他，拽下了自己的外套盖住了被铐的双手。那双灵动的蓝眼睛不知道又在想什么难缠的对策。  
“你再说一遍。”及川把车钥匙揣进兜里，慢慢地走近影山。  
“什、什么？”影山警觉地后退了一步。  
“就是那句‘亲爱的’呀～你叫得不是挺顺的吗？”及川甜甜地笑了，就算那是影山的谎话，被喜欢的人这样亲昵地叫就是好爽啊。  
“呃……”影山小脸一红，面前的及川笑得那么幸福，那天他告白的样子又浮现在了眼前。

我喜欢你，飞雄。

温柔的眼眸，白皙的皮肤，动听的声线刺激着影山的耳膜。

“你还有空走神吗？小飞雄？”及川飞起一脚，狠狠踢在了影山的肚子上。  
“啊！”捂着肚子，影山痛得在地上打滚，晃晃悠悠站起来，而及川毫不留情，又是一脚踢中了影山的膝窝。

这个对他施暴的灰之君，真的和那个温柔告白的是同一个人吗？！

一把拎起痛得打颤的影山，及川拖着他往车那里走。

不用对我手下留情。

这句话可是自己说的！影山再次蓄力，双脚站稳，抓住及川的手腕把他拽向了自己这边，狠狠一记头槌。  
痛死了！及川和影山都痛得不轻，可及川还是不松开揪着影山衣领的手，而及川顺势抬起腿用膝盖又给了影山肚子狠狠一下。

“啊……”痛，内脏仿佛要碎了，影山倒在地上抽搐，胃里控制不住地反出来一大口水。  
这次总该老实了吧？如果换做别人，及川早就在第一下的时候就把对方打得一动不能动了。没给他缓回来的机会，及川再次无情地过去揪起影山的衣领。  
影山捂着肚子，身体在严重抗议，每个关节都痛得一动不想动了。可是不能停下来！影山等着及川靠近的瞬间，使出了吃奶的劲儿，一记扫堂腿，把轻敌的及川绊倒在地，影山没力气再爬起来了，干脆直接扑过去，双手死死地掐着及川的脖子，靠整个身体的重量压在了及川身上。

可恶！轻敌了！  
及川也不耐烦了，他反手抓住影山的手腕。想一个过肩摔把像粘皮糖一样压在身上的影山甩掉。可下一秒，后颈的剧痛让他痛呼出声。  
为了逃跑不择手段的影山，用他锋利的犬齿咬破了及川的后颈。

“你这可恶的臭小鬼！！！！”影山的动作算不上温柔，因为恐慌，肾上腺素在作祟。影山的牙齿深深地陷进了及川后颈柔软的皮肤里，刺破腺体，α的信息素本能地侵略着对方的神经。  
“呃啊……”身下的地面冰冷，可身后的人身体却滚烫，急促的鼻息喷在后颈脆弱的皮肤上。及川被影山死死地压在地上，被人治住后颈也不是一次两次了，可是为什么，唯独这次不想反抗呢？被影山触碰的身体力气仿佛都被抽出去了一样，及川的脸烫得厉害，在这火烧眉毛的时候，他居然有了快感。  
感觉到及川紧绷的身体在慢慢脱力，影山不敢久留，松口拔腿就跑，留下被临时标记的及川捂着后颈，面色潮红，摇晃着站起来。

看着影山跳上了回学校的公交车，及川一脚油门，开车追了过去……

坐在汽车的后座，影山慢慢把气喘匀。  
接下来该怎么办？  
从公交车站到校门口还有将近七八百米的距离，如果在这段距离里被及川抓住，他就再也不会有机会逃走了。

要赌一把吗？

影山低头看着手里的酒店门卡，这是他和及川在车里厮打的时候顺来的，之后他的手一直用外套盖着，所以及川没有发现。  
眼看下一站就是学校了，影山回头看着及川拐弯，抄了近路去截他。他深吸了一口气，提前一站下车，头也不回地朝着学校的反方向坐车逃跑了。

“喂，站住。”松川在电梯口拦住了鬼鬼祟祟的影山，“你是客人吗？我怎么没见过你？”  
“我是901房间的啊，那个……”豁出去了，影山厚着脸皮，低着头小声说，“老板让我先去房间等他……”  
“……”是及川的房间。松川有点懵，看影山的确拿着门卡，他也就没再拦着他。

耻辱啊！！！  
影山的脸羞得快爆炸了。装成卖春Ω的经历他这辈子不要再经历第二次了！！！

但最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，挂好安全链，影山赶紧连上充电器，脑子飞速转了起来。  
只要能从这些混乱的照片里找到决定性证据，就是他的胜利了！

及川皱着眉，他在冒汗。只不过一站地的功夫！影山就不见了！  
为了整理证据，再加上影山的手机电池撑不了那么久，还有晚上街上的人越来越少，他一定不会呆在外面，但室内的话，除了学校里面，及川想不出影山会逃到什么地方。  
手机响了。这种时候到底是谁啊！  
“喂？”及川没好气地接了电话。  
“及川，是我。”是松川打来的电话，“你的小α已经在房间等你了，这种时候你在干嘛啊？还想不想童贞毕业了啊你？喂？及川？喂？？？”

被将了一军。

及川举着电话，一动不动。  
已经好久没有过了，这种要被抓住的恐惧和兴奋。一想到影山此时可能已经理清了一切，把证据发送了出去……之后等待着他的，可能就是法律的制裁，及川按住颤抖不止的身体。  
“啊……”危险带来的快感让他难耐地呻吟出声，他居然可耻地硬了。下面一股热流濡湿了内衣，及川不由得夹紧双腿，一脚油门奔去酒店。

忙活到了凌晨三点，影山终于把能挑的证据都挑出来了，写好了来龙去脉，这些足够警察局逮捕及川了。他按下邮件的发送键，可是网络无连接。他关掉了wifi，用手机流量，还是不行，没有信号。  
“啊嘞？”是房间里信号不好吗？影山摘下房间的安全链，拿着手机推开房门，抬头就看见门口站着的及川，手里还拿着信号屏蔽器的开关，皮笑肉不笑。

TBC.

飞雄，你完了。

来来来给松川老板点一万个赞。  
真像花花说的，我干打雷不下雨，引擎声这么大可是车我就是开不起来23333


	15. Chapter 15

【HQ】灰之君15（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊及影二战。这章……咳咳。

影山飞雄在见到及川的那一瞬间，脑子里一片空白：“及、及川桑……”  
“及川桑？不对吧？”慢慢把影山逼回房间，及川重新锁好门，面无表情，咖啡色的眼睛里看不出任何情绪，“你应该叫我‘老板’不是吗？嗯？”

“那个……我……”影山连声音都发颤了。他手足无措，只能慢慢后退，与及川保持距离。  
“你什么？出来卖怎么不见你磕巴呢？”

看来及川知道了一切，影山为了混进酒店而撒的不知廉耻的谎。  
影山开始暗暗叫苦，刚刚在门口被及川突然出现吓到当机，现在再想逃跑已经不可能了。肉搏战影山不可能敌得过及川。  
结果无论影山怎么挣扎，又回到了及川原计划的那样，在这个酒店的房间里，强迫影山删除证据。  
只不过现在的及川，有点吓人。

毕竟影山这次，是真的把及川逼到了危险的悬崖边上。

“你是想自己删呢？还是要我逼你删呢？”解开了影山的手铐，及川上前一步。影山被大床绊倒，跌坐在柔软的床垫上，整个身体都笼罩在及川的阴影下。  
“我，我自己删……”影山乖乖地掏出手机，颤抖着点开了手机相册。  
“慢着。”及川抢过了影山的手机，低头扒拉了几下，头也不抬，“你先去把澡洗了。洗干净点。”  
“诶？”影山心里咯噔一声，果然及川不会这么简单就放他走。这间屋子的卫生间是全透明的，坐在床上的及川可以清清楚楚地看到里面影山的样子。  
站在玻璃的另一边，影山脸憋的通红。  
“你磨蹭什么呢？脱啊。”及川不满地皱眉，“又不是没见过了。”  
“及川桑！”影山的脸红得快滴出血，他双拳紧握咬着下唇，“你别欺人太甚！”  
“是我没说清楚。”及川摆弄够了，放下手机，走到玻璃前，大手拍在影山的头旁边，“是你自己洗还是要我进去帮你洗？”  
影山已经吃够苦头了，没法反抗的现在，他只能乖乖脱掉衣服，在及川灼热的目光下清洁身体。  
最后影山洗到隐秘的地方，及川又开口了：“屁股洗干净。”  
影山只好摘下莲蓬头，好好冲洗他的那里。  
“看不见啊。腿叉开，把屁股撅起来我看看。”  
影山照做了，可及川迟迟没有回话。他推开玻璃门，也进入了水汽氤氲的浴室。他已经在外面脱掉了西服外套衬衫和西裤，进入浴室后，他偷瞟了眼目不转睛看着他的影山，嘴角一勾，退下了他黏糊糊的内裤。腿间亮晶晶的粘液掺杂着薄荷香味的信息素，在封闭的浴室里弥漫。  
影山哪里受得了这种视觉感觉的双重刺激。啊，到处都是Ω的香味，眼前是一具美丽得宛如艺术品的身体，影山忍不住伸手触摸及川白皙的皮肤。可及川只是轻轻地拨开影山的手，得意地享受成功将他诱惑的快感。  
与几乎从未接触过Ω的影山不同，及川一直都在α中间摸爬滚打，因此面对影山，他显得更加游刃有余。

等影山清醒一点，他已经和及川一起躺在了king size的大床上。  
及川把手机递给他：“你继续删吧。删完就放你走。”  
影山深吸了一口气，他备份在网盘里的证据已经被删了个精光，他又在及川的注视下乖乖删除了手机相册里的照片：“好了。”  
“你确定都删了？”  
“……”其实他还有一个隐藏的相册，需要指纹锁才能打开的文件夹，“都删了。”  
“哦。”  
“那我走了？”

骗过他了！影山强忍着紧张，不要让自己的心脏蹦出来，尽量自然地坐起身。可及川抓住他的手腕狠狠地一拽，把他拽倒在床上，叉开腿骑在他身上。  
“本想对你温柔的……”及川粗暴地扭过影山的手，掰着他的手指，打开了指纹锁。

听到了文件被删除的声音，影山彻底慌了：“那个，及川桑，请听我解释……啊！”  
及川下面的粘液蹭在了自己的腿上，影山感觉那块皮肤像被浓酸灼烧了一样地烫，手还保持着扭在背后的姿势，影山扭腰挣扎，可越是反抗，就被蹭得越多。  
影山的大腿皮肤光滑，还带着肌肉特有的韧度，脆弱的地方被反复摩擦，及川难耐地把腿叉得更开。明明没到发情期，可下面只是被蹭了蹭就洪水泛滥了。  
“及川桑！别这样！”有了上次的教训，影山脑子里警铃大作。他翻过身想推开身上的及川，可又被及川按住肩膀压了回去。  
柔软的唇贴了过来，影山咬紧牙关，那对微凉的唇瓣被拒绝了也不急，就轻轻地在外面吮吸影山绷紧的嘴唇，舌尖抠弄着紧闭的唇缝。  
影山只能靠鼻子急促地呼吸，周身全都是好闻的薄荷味。

及川舔湿了影山的嘴巴，欣赏了一会儿他双目紧闭的样子，低头在他耳边低沉着嗓音：“飞雄，给我。”

好香……  
不行了……

双手不受控制地环住了身上人的脖子，嘴巴听话地张开，但下一秒手指就粗暴地挤了进来。  
“唔！唔！！”影山抓住及川的手腕，但那根手指没有停下来的意思，翻搅够了，它就着透明的体液，强硬地攻进了影山的身体……  
“痛啊！拿出去！！”影山倒抽了一口凉气，及川另外一只手抹了把自己的下面，然后用滑溜溜的手掌，握住影山的前面，温柔地抚弄。

头好重……

沉浸在Ω的信息素里，影山像一条搁浅的鱼一样大口大口地喘息，健康的黄皮肤泛着潮红，精密托球的双手抓皱了床单，那对聪颖的蓝眼睛此时隐蔽在紧闭的眼皮下，偶尔睁开，泛着情欲的水光。  
“飞雄，你的身体真美……”及川渐渐地把手指增加到了三根，影山的奶味信息素随着情动也在反过来刺激着他的大脑。抽出手指，套上套子，及川抬起影山纤细的腿，慢慢挺身……

痛！  
身体被强行打开的痛让影山一下子清醒了过来。  
“不要！！好痛啊！及川桑！！”

无论影山怎样求饶，及川的动作都没有停下，他目不转睛地盯着那个狭小的入口，颤抖着抗拒他，却无力地在他蛮横的挤压下一点一点打开……  
“这种事，不是只能跟喜欢的人做吗！！！”

及川的身形一顿。

记忆如潮水般涌来。  
回忆里的自己，蹲坐在地上，捂着后颈。巷子口闪烁的红蓝灯刺痛视网膜。  
后颈痛到发麻，手腕被铐在铁管上一动不能动，不甘心的眼泪模糊了视野：“这种事，不是只能跟喜欢的人做吗！！！”

及川楞住了：他最喜欢的人，喊了他对最讨厌的人说过的话。  
“对不起……”冷静下来之后，及川才看见，他的飞雄脸上已满是泪水，那双蓝眼里情欲早已不在，取而代之的是满满的恐惧和无助。及川心疼地抱起他，给他顺毛：“没事了，飞雄，我不做了……没事了……”  
是啊，名为喜欢的感情，只是自己单方面强加给对方的……  
而飞雄并没有回应他。

及川的眼睛暗淡了下去：“对不起，我喜欢你，并不等于你也喜欢我啊。这么简单的道理，我居然忘记了……”伸手摸摸影山汗湿的头，及川找到了浴巾给他披上，“给你造成困扰了……”  
“不是的！我不是不喜欢你！”影山抓住及川的手，低着头，“我要抓住及川桑，我们是对手，是敌人啊！可是，可是及川桑却说，喜欢我……”影山难为情地看了眼及川，又低下头，“很困扰啊！我也搞不懂了，及川桑是我的敌人啊！那个……喜欢上敌人什么的……”

“在混乱是吗？”及川释然地笑了，“我明白了。在我确认了你的心意之前，不会再做这个了，我答应你。”  
“对不起……”

“不过这个要怎么办？”及川指着自己那个已经不得了了的玩意。  
“啊？”话题转的太快，影山当机。  
“这次又是小飞雄输了吧，输了就得有惩罚！来用手吧，当然用嘴我也不介意哦～来来来摸这里～啊♂舒服～”  
“及川桑！声音太下流了！！！！”

“那么，失去你宝贵的童贞感觉如何？”吃早饭，松川偷偷摸摸问及川。  
“啊，我那一点都不宝贵的童贞还在呢。”  
“是嘛……”松川给了已经目死的及川一个同情的眼神。

“原来你们认识……”影山扶额，难怪及川会这么快就找到他。  
“那是当然了，不然要是有卖Y的孩子出现在我的店里，肯定要报警的。”  
“我不是出来卖的！”  
“我知道我知道，拜托你们下次玩这种羞耻play不要来我这里好不好？回家搞去。”松川想不通，都玩这么没节操的角色扮演了，怎么两个人还是童贞战士？算了不想了，“对了，花卷的伤怎么样了？”  
“不知道啊……”

另一边花卷的病房。  
“对不起！真的非常对不起！这是今天我炖的骨头汤，喝了就会康复了！还有水果和鸡蛋！都怪我一个不小心！如果你不能康复，我的良心会谴责我一辈子！所以不要客气请都吃掉吧！！！”留着小胡子的司机趴在花卷的病床床沿上鬼哭狼嚎，不知道的还以为他才是被撞了的那个，“全部都是我的不好！对不起！对不起！给你造成困扰了对不起！”

大叔你再不走才是给我造成困扰好吗！  
没想到撞他的是这么个人，花卷一脸黑线，默默忍受东峰的喋喋不休。  
东峰旭，可怜的老实人，就是一个普通的不能再普通的司机，大概做梦都想不到自己出的车祸是被人算计的吧？  
但今天是出院的最后一天了，那些老鼠想灭口也只有今天了，头疼的是东峰迟迟不肯走……  
突然，单人病房里冲出来了几个人，他们手里还拿着锋利的刀。

“诶？！你们想干什么？”东峰当即吓哭。  
“喂，大叔，你赶紧躲起来，交给我来解……”

“啊啊啊！不要打我啊！！”哭叫着，东峰抡起椅子砸晕了其中一个。  
“不要欺负我！我会好好道歉的！对不起！呜呜呜呜呜呜……”东峰的拳头又撂倒一个。

花卷目瞪口呆地看着东峰一边哭得满脸鼻涕，一边把来刺杀他的人打成狗熊……  
高手在民间啊这……

最后花卷叫来了菅原的人，把这几个刺客带走审讯，菅原因此严厉地惩戒了贩卖du品的这一伙人。  
教父“乌鸦”的地位更加不可撼动了。

就这样，及川和影山的第二次交手告一段落。

TBC.

请不要叫我抛锚司机谢谢ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

及影二战结束，不知道下次更新还会在什么时候啊【哭唧唧】


	16. Chapter 16

【HQ】灰之君16（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

在上次花卷交通事故之后，过了半个月。及川和影山又回到了数院教授和开小差学生的日常。  
影山总是能占到前排学霸位，他单手拄着腮，看着讲台上的及川：一身整洁的灰色西服，戴着平光的黑框眼镜，头发叛逆地翘着却不凌乱，修长的手指偶尔会握住粉笔，在黑板上写下各种他看不懂的公式。  
那根手指也曾经黏糊糊地沾着那人清香的体液侵入过自己的身体……

在想什么啊我！！  
影山的脸刷地红了。幸好周围的学霸都在专心听课，没人注意到他的异样。  
赶紧抬头看了眼及川，要是平时的他，肯定不会放过自己松懈的瞬间，然后坏笑的！  
但是今天的及川也好像有心事一样，没能注意到影山的失态，仍旧自顾自地划着重点。

挨到了下课，及川收好眼镜和书本，叫住了影山：“飞雄，要不要来我家吃饭？”  
“诶？”影山愣住。  
及川走下讲台，对他咬耳朵：“要期末了吧。期末考试怎么办你有好好准备吗？”  
“……”影山目死。

跟导员岩泉打过招呼之后，及川开车带着影山回了家。  
到了饭点，影山的确饿了。他看见及川换上拖鞋第一件事就是奔冰箱去了，鬼鬼祟祟从冰箱里拿出来了一大碗——煮好的咖喱！  
盛出来了两大勺浇在饭上，再用微波炉热到冒热气，及川把咖喱饭小心地端上餐桌，紧张地看着影山用勺子舀起满满一勺，塞进嘴里。  
“好吃吗？”及川满怀期待地问。他知道期末考试影山肯定要来他家吃小灶，去日向那里问了影山爱吃的东西，日向非常热心地回答了他好多。  
他买了上好的牛肉，炖了好久直到牛肉松软可口，然后他精心洗好了各种食材，尝试了好几个牌子的咖喱块，才有的现在的这盘咖喱饭。  
当然这些打死他都不会告诉影山的。  
“……”影山不回话，只是低头狂吃，他饿坏了。  
及川美坏了，俗话说要想抓住一个男人的心，就要先抓住他的胃。看影山的反应，应该是相当喜欢了。

“再来一碗。”  
“好好好，你慢点吃。”

“其实我更喜欢猪肉咖喱。”帮及川收拾好了碗筷，影山猝不及防地来了一句，“而且配上温泉蛋就更好了。”  
“诶？”及川愣住，“那就是……不好吃的意思吗？”  
“不是。”看着一向游刃有余的及川露出错愕的表情，影山忍不住笑意，“明明是无所不知的灰之君，却搞不清喜欢的人爱吃的咖喱。总感觉，我终于赢了一回呢。”  
“切，不喜欢就不要吃啊！谁会喜欢你这个自我感觉良好的臭小鬼……”及川才不承认他被撩了，只不过是被他喜欢了而已，拜托不要露出这么幸福的笑容啊！  
“这可是及川桑用心做的咖喱，我怎么可能会不喜欢吃。”影山说的是大实话，“被你喜欢的感觉真好。”

这家伙是脸皮太厚还是单细胞缺根筋啊？！正常人会如此平静地说出这不害臊的话吗？！  
及川想是这么想的，可他已经羞得脸蛋通红，半天说不上来一句话。连冰箱里还准备了猪肉咖喱，鸡肉咖喱的事情都忘记了。

天渐渐黑了，两个人结束了今天的补习，洗漱完毕躺在床上。睡不着。  
“那个，及川桑……教父‘乌鸦’是个什么样的人啊？”反正又不会做什么别的事情，影山好奇地开口问。  
“boss啊……”及川低头想想，“亲我一口就告诉你～”  
“诶？！”

影山的反应还是那么的可爱。及川心想，这是回敬你白天撩我。  
但影山的提问也勾起了及川的回忆。他与菅原孝支初次相识是在他刚升任副教授的时候，那时候的菅原才大三，快要毕业，准备接手父亲的组织。  
而他们的初识，并不能算得上是美好的回忆。

在及川还是一个稚嫩的中学生的时候，他曾经欠下菅原父亲一个人情。  
而那之后的十余年，老菅原无论遇到什么样的危机，都不曾动用这宝贵的一次机会。  
因此当他被介绍给菅原的时候，他不理解地皱了皱眉：倘若是优秀的继承人也就罢了，那个时候的菅原，完全就是一个混吃等死的大学生。

“呐，孝支，这位是及川徹，灰之君。”  
“我是及川，请多指教。”及川心里一万个不愿意，但毕竟是恩人的儿子，他还是赔上了公式笑容，伸出手。  
有着一张娃娃脸的大学生却后退了好几步，他温和清亮的嗓音却说着与它风格不符的话语：“谁要跟灰尘握手？没事我去打排球了，再见。”

“……”及川还保持着手伸出去的姿势，一动不动。  
“这孩子！呐，我会叫他赔礼道歉的，所以……”老父亲尴尬极了。

那个时候的地下世界一片混乱，菅原家尽管占着码头这块风水宝地，却不是唯一的绝对力量。  
而那时候的及川并没有效忠的对象。只要利益足够，无论是谁的情报，都可以随意出卖。

“我既然欠过您这个人情，就一定会还。他毕业前的这两年我会竭尽全力保护他，请您放心，菅原桑。”对着菅原越来越远的背影，及川不满地撇撇嘴。

嘁，麻烦的二世祖……

TBC.

困到晕眩，先更这么多吧，下章就是菅原和及川的回（黑）忆（历）篇（史）了，飞雄要掉线。  
放心他还有一口没亲呢，大家都会记着的。  
这孩子出息了，还会反撩大王了，虽然他根本没意识到这是撩吧2333

困死了真的不知道都写了啥，滚去睡了先……


	17. Chapter 17

【HQ】灰之君17（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊菅原过往篇开始。  
＊本章里菅原大三，及川刚考上博士，获得副教授职称。

“多谢惠顾，祝您武运昌隆。告辞。”拎起一整箱的纸币，及川商业式地给了购买情报的黑帮一个微笑，扭头离开。

那是一个混乱又黑暗的时代。  
警匪之间剑拔弩张，而地下世界也群雄混战。  
暗杀，绑架，嫖娼，毒品……还有数不清的只有想不到没有做不到的罪恶，在夜幕降临之后，每时每刻发生在普通人看不见的里世界。

而站在黑与白的边缘，灰之君用他咖啡色的眼睛冷漠地注视着这一切。  
那讥讽一般的视线宛如毒藤，肮脏的金钱，悲哀的血液，全部都是它的养分，吸收了罪恶，毒藤疯长遍布各地，它的锋利倒刺深深地刺入了每个组织的要害。

“那个骚婊子，真敢要价……”捏着千金难换的情报，黑帮的人忿忿地朝及川的背影吐了口唾沫。  
“大哥，别这样。他会听见的……”他的小跟班赶紧提醒他降低音量。  
“啧，他的情报怎么来的，他自己最清楚。我没说错什么。”然而低头看了一会儿纸条，那个刚刚嘴巴还不干净的人脸上露出了阴险的笑容，“嘛，算了。这票要是成了，咱赚得……嘿嘿嘿。”

我已经习惯了，习惯了……  
松开捏紧到指尖发白的拳头，及川一步一步地走向远离战场的方向。愚蠢的罪人们。每家黑手党都是及川的客户，也同时，是及川出售的商品。

停下脚步，及川躲开了呼啸而过的警车。太好了，那个烦人的警察不在。箱子好重。但比起怎么处理掉手里的金钱，他更头疼明天要怎么面对那个难搞的二世祖……

校园的小角落，梳着一头油光水滑的灰发大学生坐在一堆小混混中间，正吃着超辣麻婆豆腐：“我说你们呐，别整天婊子婊子的挂嘴边好不？老师教育我们要文明。”  
“哟，菅哥这么快就向着小情儿说话了？”恭恭敬敬地把老大让他代交的零花钱交给菅原，小弟一个八卦笑，冲菅原挑挑眉。  
“不不不，我更好奇是哪个老师这么牛逼，居然能让菅哥听他的话？及川老师吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

“你们呐！！！不想让我把豆腐扣你们头上就赶紧给我闭嘴！”  
“好好好，菅哥您慢用，小的们不打扰了！”呼啦啦地，小混混一窝蜂地翻墙跑走了，留下坐在墙根下继续吃午饭的菅原，和不远处躲在大树阴影下的及川。  
菅原翻了个白眼，吃了两口，实在被盯得难受：“喂，教授，出来吧，我们都知道你在。”  
及川不发一言，默默走到了菅原的身边站定，继续看他吃饭。

菅原从老爸给他的零花钱里掏出来了两张，递了出去。  
“这是什么意思？”今天这二世祖又要起什么幺蛾子？  
及川皱眉。他依旧站得笔直，手放在身体两侧，没有伸手的意思。  
“教授你这么聪明，不知道怎么回事吗？”放下饭盒，菅原一蹦，站起来，拍拍身上的尘土，他晃晃手里的两张大钞，“我都快被您的女粉丝用眼神戳成马蜂窝了啦，拜托了，就算为了我，也请你别再跟着我了。”  
你以为我很闲吗？我也不想当你这死小孩的保姆好吗！再说了你就给两张？你老爹刚给了你砖头那么厚一叠吧！及川心里怒骂了菅原一万字，绷着脸。半晌，他深呼吸调整情绪，让他的嗓音尽量不带任何的感情：“菅原桑让你晚上十一点去码头，学习怎么交易。”  
“不要。”菅原一梗脖，回答得斩钉截铁。

制怒，及川，制怒。穿着灰色西装的教授又是一口深呼吸：“我已经告诉你了。”  
“我没听见。”  
“随便你。”及川说完，头也不回地走了。

“对不起啊，及川君，那个孩子我会好好说他的……”听完及川的报告，老菅原也是替他不成器的儿子上火。  
“没关系的，菅原桑。这两年我会遵守约定一直保护他。”及川叹了口气。

菅原孝支，总的来讲，是个品学兼优的再也不能更常见的普通大学生。  
除了他爸是黑社会老大。

“什么黑社会啊？真是蠢死了。”菅原无聊地打着手机游戏，朝坐在他旁边那笔电备课的及川碎碎念。  
及川没搭理他，继续整理着课件。  
“你都不生气嘛？”游戏打输了，菅原沮丧地趴在桌上，摆弄及川的电源线。  
“并不啊。你继续。”对及川来讲，菅原能乖乖地呆在他身边，他就烧高香了。

“昨天老爹找我谈话了。”菅原有一下没一下地玩着电源线，“我觉得他说得很有道理。”  
“哦，那太好了。”  
“他说你是灰之君，掌握着所有黑手党的命脉。所有人都想从你那里买走情报，可同时也惧怕你会出卖情报给敌人。想除掉你，却又放不下你为他们带来的利益。”菅原一板一眼背诵一样地叙述着，“所以说，灰之君就像杠杆的支点一样，平衡着整个地下世界。”  
“抬举我了。”  
“所以老爸要我跟你搞好关系。”  
“嗯，也没坏处。”

“教授，我是未来的boss。”  
“所以呢？”

“……装什么清高？你为了情报都做了什么，我可都听组里的小弟说了！太无耻了！”菅原皱眉，一怒之下他拔掉了及川笔电的电源。  
抢先按下了保存键，及川盯着黑掉的屏幕半晌，接着他转过去看了菅原一眼，他笑了：“我对β没兴趣。”

“也就是说，如果我是α，你现在就能在办公室，对我张开大腿吗？”菅原的眼睛在阳光下泛着金色，阴森森地看着及川。  
“呵，随便你怎么想。说不定等你继承了组织，我也会心血来潮跟β来一发呢。”及川不以为然地笑笑。  
“哦，是嘛。我是β还真是抱歉了。”

不对……  
及川不敢抬头看菅原的眼睛，那双金色的眼睛亮得瘆人。  
难道他发现了？自己为了自保，而撒的弥天大谎。

“嘛，我才不要继承组织。”再看菅原，已经没了刚才那个恐怖的氛围，他给了及川一个爽朗的笑容，“您宝贵的童贞还是留给您爱的人吧。大地来找我了，我去练球了拜～”

泽村大地，跟菅原同一个排球部的同学，正在及川的办公室楼下等他：“菅，什么事这么高兴？”  
“我写完教授留给我的作业啦！走走走练习去！今天不练到爬不起来不回宿舍！”  
“哈哈哈，饶了我吧，明天我还有课呢……”

“那个可恶的二世祖！扶不起的刘阿斗！”留下及川在自己的办公室里掀桌，“要不是看他老爸的面子，真想掐死他！！！”  
虽然说着气话，但及川的嘴角却不自觉地扬了起来。  
他已经好久没遇到过这样的人了，生于漆黑，却向往光明的家伙。

“那个，教授，您真的没有在跟那个牛岛拍拖嘛？现在到处都在疯传，说白鸟沢的天才警官跟灰之君杠上了。没想到你俩打得如此火热……”  
“没有！还有不要用打得火热这个词！你语文是体育老师教的吗！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈教授的头发炸毛了！”  
“啊真是！不要笑得跟菅原桑一样爽朗啊！”  
“我也是‘菅原桑’啊，教授！”  
……  
及川还要再过两年这样苦难的保姆生活。

菅原孝支承认，及川徹是个有两把刷子的家伙。他那个微妙的地位，Ω的性别，也难怪他的绯色谣言满天飞。光是传到自己耳朵里的中伤就已经不堪入耳了，亏他能一直忍到现在。  
然而菅原记忆里那个隐忍的及川，只存在了一年。

第二年，灰之君及川徹败给了天才警官牛岛若利。

及川性情大变。那之后，凡是拿性别侮辱及川的人，都从这个世界上消失了。  
一开始还有人嘲笑他是婊子立牌坊，然而又过不久，连这样的话也没人敢再说了。

TBC.

影山掉线的第一章，想念小飞雄。

心疼大王，不过你们应该没想到那么厉害的菅原以前这么熊吧23333  
菅原比及川小六岁来着。  
大王你到底发生了什么才变成现在这个神烦的性格啊23333

因为飞雄掉线，所以不打CP的tag了


	18. Chapter 18

【HQ】灰之君18（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊菅原过往篇。  
＊本章里菅原大四（蹲级），及川败给牛岛之后两年。

“诶？这是你做的吗？真好吃～”吃掉女孩子用心做的饼干，及川嘎嘣嘎嘣地咀嚼，露出粉丝服务用的幸福笑容。  
“真，真的吗？”女孩子一见教授温暖如春的笑容，小脸儿红扑扑的。  
“嗯，真的。你一定会成为一个好妻子的～”  
“谢、谢谢教授！”女孩子一脸满足地跑走了。

“虽然之前的及川教授也很棒，但是果然我还是喜欢现在的教授！”  
“我也是！下次一定要请他拍照片！”  
“好狡猾！我也要！”

“……”听着门口女生叽叽喳喳的议论，岩泉加快了手上工作的速度。  
“小岩，你是不是太拼命了？”及川推开导员办公室的门，进来就是一个贱笑，“反正也没有女孩子关注你，啊好痛！”  
岩泉顺手抄起一本书就照及川的俊脸糊了过去：“闭嘴你这除了脸一无是处的垃圾川！”  
“好过分啊小岩！”

明明跟及川相处了将近三十个年头了，可岩泉却觉得这样的及川好久不见了——自从及川初中毕业放弃排球之后，他就像变了一个人一样，压抑自己。虽然对于其他人来说，及川两年前性格大变，变得活泼了。可只有岩泉知道，他认识的及川徹又回来了。  
“不跟你扯皮了。你知道的吧，体学院的菅原，已经两年了，还是没毕业！你到底对他做了什么？”岩泉没好气地问及川。  
“我？我能对他做什么？我是数院的吧？”一提到菅原，及川就没好气。那个二世祖折磨了他两年，最后为了逃避继承组织，居然蹲级了！  
“别装傻！你知不知道那阵子关于你俩的八卦漫天飞了！直到现在还有人传他不毕业都是为了你！”  
“哈？！饶了我吧小岩！这玩笑一点都不好笑！”及川崩溃地挠挠头，“我去跟他谈谈行了吧？”

“你来干什么？”听到是及川，正在擦排球的菅原冷冰冰地来了这么一句，头也不抬，“两年期已经过了。”  
“哈哈，就这么讨厌我嘛？”已经连恶作剧都懒得做了吗？及川心想。

老菅原为了让他毕业，无论是好说好商量，还是断他零花钱，各种方法都试过了。但是菅原仍然拒绝继承组织。

他说黑手党愚蠢，原来是真心话。及川叹了口气：“来找你就是走个形式。要是谈话有用，你早就毕业了。”  
“……”菅原没回话。  
“什么东西都不可能一成不变，人也是，菅原家的地位也是。”及川话里有话，“因为不放开毒品的通道，你父亲已经成了很多人的眼中钉。别再继续任性了，小少爷。”  
“我只是单纯的讨厌黑手党，包括老爸在内，也包括你。”菅原扔下排球，“你要说的就这些吗？”  
及川不以为然地耸耸肩，无视了菅原的逐客令：“道上很多人都在出高价买你和你父亲现在的关系。”  
“所以呢？你卖了？”  
“我没有理由拒绝这么丰厚的报酬，何况我卖的是大家都明白的事实。”

“……”菅原深吸了一口气，果然他讨厌这个人。站在黑白交界，灰之君的存在本身，就在时时刻刻提醒着菅原，黑暗的存在，“就你做的事情而言，那些人说你是婊子并没说错。”

杀气。  
发现及川的眼神变得凌厉起来，菅原勾起嘴角，笑了：“怎么？生气了？也像除掉那些人一样杀了我？”  
“你以为你爸从我手里买了多少情报？”及川恶狠狠地瞪着菅原，“你目前还不是那个世界的人，所以我就当没听见了，刚刚的话不要再让我听到第二次。”

一切都随着时间的推移变了味道。  
两年期限早就已经到了，及川没有义务再继续照顾菅原。那之后因为学院不同，他们之间也没有了什么来往。  
而菅原这边，因为他的叛逆，也让后继无人的菅原组沦为了地下世界的笑柄。

利益冲突总会带来格局的变化，占据码头这块肥沃地界的菅原组，凭借老菅原出众的能力势力强大。但他却在毒品的这一点上绝不姑息。  
长此以往，其他组织与菅原组之间的冲突越来越严重，火药味在黑暗的地下世界弥漫。  
及川知道，一场恶战在所难免。然而照顾菅原已经将他欠菅原组的人情还清。没有出卖菅原组的致命伤他已经仁至义尽了。之后的事情，也不是他灰之君所能阻止的了。

强大的菅原组，被群起而攻之，一夕倾颓。

“孝支那孩子，实在不愿意继承组织，那就由他去吧……”苍老的老父亲重重地叹了一口气。他身后身着紧身黑衣的短发女子帮他披好外衣，安慰他：“少爷年纪还小，属下再去劝劝他。”  
“谢谢你，清水君。”老菅原转过身，摸摸女子的头，宛如慈父一样的微笑，“从你失去双亲，加入组里以来，大大小小的事情，我都把你带在身边。无论是身手，还是组里的事务，大家都服你。如果我不在了……”  
“这种事不会发生……”  
“听我说，清水君。毒品这条通路，绝对不能打开！这是作为菅原组boss对下任boss的命令！”苍老的男人攥紧了拳头，“但作为一个老父亲……我实在放不下孝支。如果我出了事，他就拜托你了。”

随即，冰冷的子弹带走了他温暖的笑容。

冲出重围的清水飞奔到菅原的身边，但是她迟了。  
“菅，危险！”泽村的吼声在黑夜中响起，他飞身扑倒走在前面的菅原，之后枪声响起。  
“大地！！！”  
等清水赶过去时，路上只剩下瞪大双眼的菅原，怀里抱着倒在血泊之中的泽村大地。

玩世不恭的小少爷，一夜之间失去了一切。

“少爷……”清水走过去，刚好对上了菅原转过来的眼睛。不知是太过震惊，还是来不及反应，菅原连眼泪都没流出来，只是瞪大了眼睛，干涩的眼珠转过来看着清水。  
那对平时充满了温柔和狡黠的眼睛，此时充满了悲伤，震惊，还有——  
烧灼一切的愤怒。

“你在干什么？快送他去医院。”冷静到近乎冰冷的声音，让清水觉得这样的菅原陌生的仿佛另外一个人。

万幸泽村的伤不是致命伤，被打中了手臂，他在医院再静养几天就可以出院了。  
“嘛嘛，菅。你没事就好。”泽村手臂缠着一圈圈的绷带，他试着动一动胳膊，已经基本无碍，抬起头，泽村温柔的笑一如既往，“虽然不能抬过头顶了，但日常生活不受影响的。只是以后不能陪你打球啦，抱歉。”

TBC.

下章再讲菅原这么讨厌黑手党，为什么会成为黑社会老大吧23333  
及川恢复本性了，果然写这样的三岁神烦川更顺手啊～


	19. Chapter 19

【HQ】灰之君19（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊菅原过往篇。  
＊及川菅原战。

“小小薄礼，不成敬意，还请您务必收下……”  
“嘛……这么贵重的东西，无功不受禄啊。”  
“哪里哪里，鄙人也一直受及川先生（せんせー）的照顾，这次也务必请您多多关照。”  
“既然你都这么说了……”及川为难地收下了对方的礼盒，“可是这也不是一时半会儿就搞得定的事情，想夺取码头，要等菅原组的残党解决了才行。我需要时间。事成之后我可少不了讨要报酬的哦。”  
“当然当然，那么恭候您的佳音。”客人刚准备推门离开，突然想起了什么，“对了，那个菅原家的少爷呢？您知道他的生死吗？”  
“不知道。那之后再也没见到他，应该已经……”  
“这样啊，想也是。”

送走了来巴结他的人，及川无奈地叹了口气。这已经是第几个了？  
菅原组一倒，这些人就纷纷来献殷勤。谁都想得到灰之君的青睐，拿下被菅原组盘踞已久的码头。为了拖延时间，及川拿残党不消灭，争夺码头没有意义来搪塞过去。虽然对不起菅原组的各位，但总比火拼起来死更多人要好。  
黑帮之间对码头这块肥肉的争夺战早晚要打响。谁也不帮，放任他们火拼也不是不行，然而之后面对最终胜者，及川的不作为会让自己的立场变得非常尴尬。因此及川没有拒绝他们送来的礼物。  
这也就是说……

“必须要做出选择吗……”明明一直以来当支点当得挺好的。及川苦恼地揉乱了头发。

“喂，垃圾川，你最近在相亲吗？怎么应酬这么多？”岩泉发现及川下了课就火急火燎往回赶，皱皱眉，“眼睛擦亮点，别找个渣滓啊。用我帮你吗？”  
“才不是相亲！我现在的问题可比挑对象难多了！！”及川看完邮箱，翻了个白眼，开车一溜烟地又跑了。

揉揉太阳穴，今天约他的是离码头很远的，据点更靠近山的组织。头目梳个寸头，好像是叫……田中来着？规模也不大，这样的组织居然也在觊觎码头啊，还真不能小看人类的贪念。  
“您好，及川先生。我就直说了，请您告诉我，菅原组残党的动向。”  
？！诶，居然不是拉拢他帮忙夺下码头。及川一愣，见他迟迟没有回话，田中又伸出了五根手指：“如果您肯告诉我，我给您五千万作为报酬。”  
“五千万？！”及川瞪大了眼睛，这个光头的组织一共才多大？为什么要下这么大的本？  
“这只是订金，事成之后我会再付您五千万。”

“百足之虫死而不僵，毕竟是那个菅原组的残党，那些大家族都不愿意出面收拾残局呢。为什么你要啃这块硬骨头？”及川在犹豫。  
“我有不得不这么做的理由，拜托您……”

其实残党并没有他们想象的那么多，菅原家常年禁毒，已经让组内的人心存不满，这次出事，很多成员选择背叛。再加上boss和继承人遇难，哪怕老菅原一直培养的那位美女小姐幸存了下来……  
等下，美女小姐，清水洁子？

及川看了看田中紧张到拘谨的脸，又想想那个短发干练的美女。  
啊啊，原来是这样……

及川的表情不自觉地放柔和了：“他们还在码头活动，但是我被美女小姐提防了。毕竟我是……嘛……”  
“我懂您的苦衷。不详细也没有关系，只要能有她的消息……”  
“上次的围攻损失惨重，补给不足，他们快到极限了。应该不是明晚就是后天晚上，码头上的交易会再开。”  
田中听了，紧张地扣紧了手指：“他们……真的这么捉襟见肘了吗？”  
“美女小姐有下了一番功夫掩饰，她骗得了别人，可骗不了我。”及川点点头，“千真万确。他们的仓库已经见底了。你只要等我的消息就好，一旦确认了交易地点和日期，我会通知你。”  
“非常感谢。”田中对着及川深深地鞠了一个躬。

“要是能成功就好了……”田中走后，及川略微羡慕地自言自语。什么时候他也能遇到值得他拼上一切的喜欢的人呢？

算了干活吧。  
及川舔舔嘴唇，掏出手机开始打电话。

而码头这边。  
“吩咐下去，货船还要继续准备。晚上起锚，但不用开走。而你在岸上待机，一旦发现他，立即动手。最好能抓活的，迫不得已当场杀了也没关系。”躲在码头货箱的角落里，菅原抬头看着清水。还是一如既往平静的嗓音，温柔的视线，可是却威风凛凛地下达着对自家杀手的命令。  
很难想象他与之前还赖着蹲级不肯毕业的二世祖是同一个人。  
“可是及川现在是各个势力的焦点，想把他骗出来，恐怕会惊动其他。”  
“放心好了，他会自己甩掉那些人，只身一人跑来码头的。”菅原扯起嘴角。

“是。少……boss。”差点又叫回少爷，清水赶紧改口。  
“还没习惯嘛？”菅原笑笑，“不用太紧张，还像以前那样就好，清水君。”随即他的笑容渐渐消失：直到现在也没有发生预料之中的火拼，这一定是灰之君作为支点在制衡。

可他们不打起来才困扰啊。因此，第一步就要除掉象征着地下社会的灰之君。菅原闭上眼睛坐等夜晚的到来。

及川收到了他在码头的熟人的消息，很快他就确认了清水就是要在今晚交易。他赶紧给田中发送了通知，哼着小曲儿坐等五千万进账了。

夜幕降临。

及川本来在家翘着二郎腿看言情剧，就接到了码头矢巾的电话：“及川桑，我下班前又看了一眼。他们是起锚了没错，可奇怪的是没有后续的动作了。我感觉不对劲，就来告诉你一声。”  
“好的，我知道了……”及川皱眉，“辛苦了，下班好好休息吧。”  
“嗯，那我回家了。”

放下电话，及川深吸了一口气。  
难不成，那个美女小姐，伪装了交易，为了骗企图剿灭他们的组织一个一个过来，好挨个伏击吗？  
如果真是这样，那田中就惨了。

赶紧播了田中的电话，但那边一直没接。“哦操，为了老子的五千万，快接电话啊！”  
坏了，这个时间点了，田中肯定已经带着人奔去码头了。要是田中能侥幸逃脱还好，最惨的恐怕就是中了喜欢的人的埋伏，然后被打成筛子……  
太悲哀了。  
这种事，绝对不可以让它发生！

及川火速穿好衣服，奔了出去。

负责监视及川的各种人自然发现了他的动向，可是看到他穿戴整齐还喷了香水，跟踪他直到他进了夜店，这帮人都暗暗翻了个白眼。  
偷偷从后门溜出去，及川跳进了正等着他的出租车：“小渡，去码头，快！”  
“哦哦，好的及川桑！”年轻的小司机一脚油门马力全开。

三下两下翻进了码头货区，苍天呐田中终于接电话了：“喂？田中，你现在在哪儿？”  
“我和我的人都在七号码头等着呢。怎么了及川先生？您听起来很累。”  
“快回去！根本没有交易，这是陷……”及川骤然停下了脚步，空旷的码头没有人影。而他前面地上，一个大大的阿拉伯数字7，在皎洁的月光下泛着阴冷的光。

“……阱。”话音未落，及川的手被人狠狠踢中，手机飞了出去，摔在地上，随即灭了。  
“不许动。”麻醉枪随即指向了及川的身体。及川转过头，来人正是菅原组的代理人，清水洁子。  
“饶了我吧，我可没有打女人的兴趣啊……”说着，及川也侧身飞起一脚，踢飞了清水手里的麻醉枪，子弹擦着他的胸前略过。  
扯松了胸前的领带，及川重整架势，开始了新一轮的猛攻。他挥出拳头，但被清水轻巧地躲过，她顺势抓住了及川的手腕，另一只手上的麻醉针就要扎下来。  
！及川知道抽回手没用，干脆一把抓住清水的衣襟，连人带针整个甩了出去。不等清水站稳，及川又一记飞腿踢了过去。西裤下修长的腿有着惊人的爆发力，清水赶紧用手臂挡住，可还是被这一下踢出去了三步远。  
“清水君，怎么样？实在不行就……”耳机里boss的声音略微担心，揉揉被踢青了的小臂，清水扔掉了攥在手里的麻醉针：“是我轻敌了，boss。不过没问题的，给我二十秒，我会活捉他。”

对方可是专业杀手，及川完全不觉得对面的女人在说大话。冷汗浸湿了衬衫，又被夜风吹过更加冰冷，攻击就是最好的防御，及川必须主动出击。他再次攻了过去，清水灵活的两个转身，躲过了及川的拳头，绕到高大的男人背后，照着他的侧腰狠狠一踢。那隐藏在紧身衣下面曲线曼妙的长腿弹簧一般，在月光下留下一条优美的影子。

“hiu～看两个大长腿打架真赏心悦目。”躲在一旁，田中忍不住吹了声口哨。

及川捂着侧腰，痛苦地喘息。清水不知道踢中了什么筋，他那半边身子直到脚踝都麻了。然而不给他休息的时间，清水的脚死死地夹住及川的脖子，然后下腰一个后翻。男人健壮的身体竟然像个沙袋一样，被重重地摔在地上。  
及川躺在地上痛得颤抖，他整个后背疼得没了知觉，清水走到他的身边，低下身一把扯住及川毛茸茸的头发，把他拎起来，强迫他往仓库里面走。  
“痛痛痛！痛啊美女姐姐！对我温柔点！”及川可怜巴巴地挣扎，搂着清水的腰苦苦求饶，然而换来的只有一巴掌和冰冷的手铐。  
被反铐住了双手，及川只能乖乖地坐在凳子上，很快，仓库里进来了两个人，其中一个是田中，而另一个……  
“辛苦了，你们先出去吧。”

竟然是菅原孝支。

仓库空旷还带着灰尘的味道，月光透过窗户在他们头顶射下一道道光线。及川瘫坐在椅子上，他面前的菅原一如既往地穿着黑色的排球部运动服，平静地看着他，好像什么都不曾发生。  
“晚上好，教授。”

“百足之虫，死而不僵……吗？”明明自己还那这句话来提醒别人。田中这步棋，早在及川还在初中打排球的时候，就已经落下了。庞大的家族势力，又岂是他一个小小的灰之君短短十四年所能敌。及川觉得能上这种当的自己真的蠢透了，“干得漂亮。”  
“哪里，您过奖了。”  
“所以呢？找我来做什么？”  
“请您去死。”

“……”意料之中，及川耸耸肩，“那你大可现在就毙了我。”  
“那样太浪费了，毕竟教授那么有学识。”菅原慢慢走近及川，低头看他好看的咖啡色眼睛，“学生能不能请教一个问题？您是怎么收集情报的？”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“那就太遗憾了。”

及川叹了口气：“教授能不能也问问你？”  
“说。”  
“你在想什么？”

“……”菅原沉默。  
“明明这么厉害，为什么事到如今才选择继承组织？为了复仇吗？”  
“我在想什么？”菅原低头看着手里的枪，“我也想知道，之前的自己到底在想什么，竟然妄想脱离黑暗。”

菅原孝支讨厌黑手党。  
生于黑道世家，他对组织里的各个交易从小就耳濡目染，那时候他也对这些东西乐此不疲。和蔼的亲人，融洽的组织，一切都那么的美好和自由。  
然而等他再长大些，他明白了，这些美好的东西，都不过是开在尸体和血泪之上的恶花。他以为帅气又刺激的地下世界，不过是一个巨大的垃圾场。他过得有多幸福，就会有一倍，两倍，甚至三倍的人在遭受对应的苦难。  
“我本以为，只要坚决地断开关系，我就会告别黑色的世界，在美丽的阳光下生存。”菅原看着天上的月亮，若有所思，“但是我错了，错得彻彻底底。”

泽村大地的伤，敲醒了菅原：“我一生下来就是黑色的，不可能从这个垃圾场逃出去。”

“永远无法跟光明同属一个世界。”

“既然逃不掉，那就由我亲自来当黑手党的规则。成为君临垃圾场的乌鸦，清理一切肮脏的垃圾，直到最后垃圾场变干净。”

菅原并不高大的身躯，里面竟然藏着如此可怕的野心。一袭黑衣的他，真的像极了吞吃一切的乌鸦。  
“我对你的这颗脑袋真是又爱又恨。它的里面藏了不知道多少的无价之宝，但它的存在，却又是黑暗本身。”菅原摆弄着手里的枪，咯嚓的声音清脆，黑漆漆的枪口指向及川的头，“很遗憾，教授。为了我的目的，消失吧。”

“噗嗤……哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”死到临头了，及川居然不可抑制地开心大笑。眼前的这个人在想的事情完全超出了他的预料，在他的野心面前，复仇和重振组织都显得那么的肤浅。  
及川用刚刚从清水腰间顺来的钥匙打开了手铐，慢慢站起身。迎着月光，他一步一步走到了菅原的面前。  
菅原惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他的枪口还直挺挺地指着及川的身体。及川浅笑，他双手扶起菅原的左手，屈下身体，单膝跪地，闭上眼睛在那冰凉的手背上烙下一吻：

“这颗毫无价值的头，从现在开始属于您了，boss。”

月光皎洁，菅原居高临下地看着及川慢慢抬头。灰之君的那双咖啡色眼瞳在月光下闪烁着苦涩的银光，兴奋又带着期冀。  
看看他得到了什么？菅原忍不住勾起嘴角：

“荣幸之至，及川君。”

菅原将组织更名为“乌野”，菅原组不复存在。菅原以乌野的背后boss“乌鸦”自称，而清水则是他的代理人，即乌野的大小姐。

得到了灰之君的归顺，三年后，菅原铲除了所有的敌对组织，成为了地下世界名副其实的教父，订下“禁止对普通人出手”的铁则。

“boss他呀，是个不得了的人……”从回忆中出来，及川自言自语。  
“那不跟……没说一样嘛……”等了太久，飞雄躺在床上眼皮打架。  
“哈哈，困了就睡吧。”给了飞雄一个晚安吻，及川给他盖好被子。

虽然我的头脑属于boss，但是身体和心都是你的哦，飞雄。

这么想着，及川关掉了床头台灯的开关。

TBC.

爆字数也要写完菅原过往篇！！  
恭喜飞雄重新上线！！！

别吐槽阿徹居然能上这种当，我智商有限我编不出辣么精彩的事件的qwqqq已经尽力了！！

最后我一定要放一下我圆的神吐槽！

我：大王身体和心给了飞雄，头脑属于菅原麻麻23333  
圆：所以及川面对飞雄都不带脑子

↑笑死

最后弱弱地求个评论(；´д｀)ゞ  
如果喜欢请留下你的评论，我想听读者反馈555


	20. Chapter 20

【HQ】灰之君20（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。  
＊这章……咳，你们懂。咳咳。

听见了鸟鸣声，及川慢慢睁开眼睛。清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙刺激视网膜，及川发现自己比平时睡得更往里了一些，揉揉眼睛，他才想起来，影山正睡在他的床上！

天呐！自己昨晚到底想啥呢！  
跟喜欢的人睡了同一张床，居然什么都没做，别说sex了就连亲嘴都没有！  
身边的小家伙还在熟睡，及川心想年轻就是好。凑过去偷看影山的睡颜，可能是昨天的补习耗费了他太多的精神，他睡的很沉。平时犀利的丹凤眼现在闭上，长长的睫毛让他多了几分温柔的感觉。小脸蛋像极了女孩子玩的精致娃娃。小嘴巴微微张开，随着呼吸一张一合。  
好想吻上去……

就这么把昨晚错过的份补上吧，就偷偷亲一下，他不会醒过来的吧，及川心想。他伸手抚上影山的后脑，侧过脸亲上了柔软的唇瓣，接着他伸出舌头，探入影山温热的口腔，与他的舌头纠缠。  
影山还在沉睡，他的舌头只有下意识地轻微回应，但这就够了。及川贪婪地舔弄着影山的口腔，用舌底磨蹭他舌苔上的颗粒，粗糙又湿滑的触感让及川忍不住分泌更多的津液。舌头磨蹭得超舒服，尤其是睡梦中的影山也被快感影响，他牛奶香味的信息素不自觉地释放了出来，并没有情动时的浓郁，但是淡淡的反倒更撩人心弦。  
“嗯……”接吻真的太舒服了，及川忘记了这是偷吻，忍不住闭上了眼睛，忘情地亲吻着影山。为了吻得更深，及川伸出双臂把影山圈进了自己的怀里，温柔地讨好着他。他的嘴里好香，好热。感觉在他嘴里翻搅的舌头要融化了……  
影山是被吻醒的，朦朦胧胧之中他莫名其妙感觉到了快感，嘴巴里面超舒服，慢慢睁开眼睛，才发现他被及川抱在了怀里。及川闭着眼睛，大概是害怕自己发现，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，但嘴里的舌头却毫不客气地搅动，撩拨着两个人的神经。  
还是继续装作睡着了比较好。影山就这样看着及川浓密的睫毛，呼吸着他身上清香还略微带着甜蜜的薄荷香。  
吻累了，及川轻轻放开影山的嘴唇，舌头因为太舒服了不愿意回到自己的嘴里，还固执地伸在外面，拉出一条银色的丝线。从快感中抽身，及川这才睁开眼睛，直接对上了影山湛蓝的双眸。

？！及川脸刷地红了。被发现了！他现在浪荡的模样全被看见了！赶紧把舌头抽回来，及川后躲，下意识抬起双手，想擦掉嘴唇上亮晶晶的津液。  
但影山一把捉住了他的双腕，把它们压在了及川的头两侧。及川完全没有了与他战斗时威风凛凛的模样，现在的他羞得快要哭出来了。  
“放开我，飞雄。”说是这么说，但及川手腕上的反抗软绵绵的，说是挣扎，但更像在轻微扭动，“放开……唔……”  
影山捉住了及川那张聒噪的嘴，报复他偷吻自己。居高临下，他的舌头很容易就攻进了及川的嘴里，毫不留情地撩拨他已经疲倦的软舌。津液再次控制不住地分泌出来，随着重力全部灌进了及川的口中。

奶香味！是及川喜欢的奶香味，及川一时忘记了羞耻，贪婪地吞咽着甘露。清醒过来的影山，α信息素的浓度随着激烈的亲吻几何倍数地增加，混在体液里一路烧灼着及川的食道。  
及川快被逼疯了。他的身体夹在飞雄的腿中间，能明显地感觉到年轻的小家伙大清早异常兴奋的部位磨蹭他的肚子。不要光在外面蹭，想让它在肚子里面翻搅。身体立刻对大脑的想法做出回应，小小的入口控制不住地凭空吮吸，大量的粘液不知羞耻地从开合的口中涌出。  
而上面的嘴更要命，直接浸润在恋慕的人香甜的气息里，及川不知不觉把嘴张到了最大，他想那个胡来的舌头继续侵入，侵犯到胃里才好呢。喉咙也温顺地放轻松，邀请着影山进一步深入。  
而影山的确没客气，他侧过头，伸长舌头，吻到了最深处。再勾起舌尖，狠狠一吮。

“啊！！！”脆弱的软肉再也承受不住这样的刺激，及川挣开了影山的吻，尖叫着摇头，嘴巴已经无法闭合，任由满溢的津液弄湿了枕巾。

双手已经彻底没了挣脱的力气，耻辱地被影山捉着，及川不甘心地别过头。身体已经稀软，彻底反抗不能了：“你这……可恶的臭小鬼……”

这句话搭配着眼泪汪汪的眼睛一点威慑力都没有啊。但是影山很开心，除了接吻很爽的因素之外，按着软绵绵的及川让他有了一种已经捉住他了的错觉，虽然上次对决明明被他打得落花流水。  
这可能就是α刻在基因里的征服欲吧？影山也是头一遭有了这样的经历，比起生理上，心理的快感更强烈。

及川渐渐缓了回来，抬头就看见影山暗爽的笑：“你这个小混球！”  
“明明是偷亲的及川桑不对。”影山噘嘴，放开了及川的双腕。可下一秒就被他掐住脖子压在床上，大手扒掉内衣，“及川桑？不闹了！你要干什么？”隐蔽的地方暴露在空气中，影山倒抽了一口凉气。  
及川没有回答他，他伸出舌头舔湿了影山的前端，接着，他张开嘴巴，含住了它。放松喉咙，让口腔深处柔软的肉温柔地贴合影山的形状。

居然敢拿信息素来压我？臭小子，我要你见识一下Ω信息素的厉害。  
及川忿忿地腹诽，手指沾上自己的粘液，很顺利地在影山的身体里戳进去了一根手指。完全没有扩张的打算，他就这么勾起手指，直挺挺地刺激爽翻的那个点。  
“呃啊！”影山仰起脖子，自己的身体早在第一次输给及川，被强灌了葡萄酒时候，就已经没有任何秘密可言了。想抬腿踢开他，可挺起来的却是他的腰。被含住的那个地方，浸润在满是Ω信息素的唾液中，硬得快要爆了一样，后面还被指尖毫不留情地戳着红心，里外夹击让影山没过一分钟就绷不住了。  
“我不行了，及川桑！饶了我！”

马上要登顶，及川却突然停下了动作，他的嘴也不在吸，只是含着。后面的手指也不顶弄了，就插在里面而已。  
“唔……”影山抓紧了床单，明明就差一点点了！他的前面涨得发痛，想戳进更湿更软的地方闹个天翻地覆，最终欲望的驱使下，影山挺腰，把他往及川的喉咙里送。  
但及川吐出了他的前面，后面的手指也抽出来了：“好了就到这里吧。你自己赶紧弄完。”  
“怎么这样……”影山委屈地噘嘴，他太难受了。闭上眼睛，他羞耻地双手握住前面，在及川的面前玩弄自己。可是身体里面残存的Ω信息素折磨着他。  
里面好痒……

只靠前面的刺激根本没法结束，影山只好耻辱地舔湿手指，插进自己后面那个充满了薄荷香的地方。前面的手加快了速度，当后面的指尖戳到红心的时候，影山尖叫着结束了他们一早上打仗一般的缠绵。

尴尬地吃着早饭，影山担忧地看着及川肿起来了的嘴巴：“对不起……”  
“啊啊，没关系的。我是因为喜欢你才会做的。”及川一早上累坏了，他喝着浓汤，嘴已经连咀嚼的力气都没有了。

对不起，你那么喜欢我，可是我却要把你送进监狱……

之后又结束了一天的补习，影山拒绝了及川送他回宿舍。在门口，他轻轻啄了一口及川微肿的嘴唇：“你应该喜欢这个。好好休息吧，及川桑。”  
“好的，路上小心。”

等影山走远了，及川扯出来了一个快要哭了的笑：  
“这时候应该说‘我也喜欢你’啊，笨蛋……”

如果让及川徹重新来一次，他一定不会让影山自己一个人回去。  
好好地走在回学校的路上，影山突然觉得后脑一痛，随即失去了知觉……

TBC.

终于要到绑架飞雄篇了！飞雄被绑架了，等着及川来救他！

哈哈哈正如绑架篇的名字！最近几章都会是这种色色的画风啦！  
飞雄啊，你身体摆明了已经爱上及川了，嘴上就不能承认一下吗？


	21. Chapter 21

【HQ】灰之君21（及影及）

＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。  
＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

飞雄走在回学校的路上，脑袋闲不下来。认识及川不知不觉快一个学期了。从一开始不爽吃不到自己爱吃的咖喱包子，到发现了一个跟自己八竿子打不到一块儿去的学究，竟是地下世界举足轻重的人物。

这一切都发生的太不可思议了。  
下决心抓住他，将他绳之以法。却一次次败给他，反被他抓住。  
在自己命悬一线的时候，身为敌人的他却又挺身而出，一骑当千。  
明明那样厉害的人物，却在警告自己不要靠近的同时，说喜欢自己……

他喜欢我。

影山停下脚步，指尖忍不住抚上刚刚与他热吻过的嘴唇。

他喜欢我。他在摩天轮的最高点向我告白，他邀请我去他的家里给我做我爱吃的咖喱，他在我面前展示其他人见不到的弱势的一面，他……

影山停止了继续思考，因为分神，他没能注意到一直跟踪他的人，挨了一棍子，痛……  
想挣扎着逃走，但意识却越来越模糊。  
昏迷之前，影山的脑袋里还在回放那天摩天轮上的及川，温暖的阳光，他柔和的轮廓，还有泛着茶色的美丽眼睛。  
身体正在倒下，他甚至有了一种那是及川在赌球事件里为了救他把他扑倒在地的错觉。  
明明一向最快的直觉（理性），却像被粘住了一样无法流动分毫。直到身体摔在坚硬的水泥地上，影山才用他几乎听不到的声音，微弱地呼喊：“救救我……及川桑……”

瘫坐在硬邦邦的椅子上，影山渐渐恢复了意识。尽量装作还没清醒过来，影山只把眼睛睁开一条缝，偷偷打量。他正在一个废弃的仓房里，不用想也知道地址一定很偏僻。绑架他的一共有五个人，看身形并不瘦弱，其中两个甚至比及川还要高大。  
影山不动声色地转转手腕。他的双手被分别捆在了椅背上，但双脚自由。如果逃跑就只能背着个椅子跑了，唉……  
虽然昏倒前下意识向及川求救了，但是影山明白，自己得想办法自保才行。首先要弄懂这些他根本不认识的人到底要干什么。

“嘿嘿嘿，那个母狐狸，终于露出马脚了。”为首的像是头目的家伙这样说着，靠近了影山。  
装死，装死！  
影山紧张得心脏快蹦出来了。看来绑匪并不是随机绑人，而是有目的的冲他来的。母狐狸？他印象里跟他亲近的女性除了妈妈也没谁了啊？！可是妈妈怎么会惹上这样的人呢？再说妈妈才不是狡猾的狐狸！  
那个头目把手伸进影山的口袋里，掏出手机，用影山的手指解开了指纹锁。按了几下。拨通了视频电话。

“飞雄？”对面及川的声音在安静偏僻的仓库里听得真切。他在看到男人那样布满伤疤的恐怖面容时，倒抽了一口气。  
“好久不见啊，骚婊子。我从鬼门关回来了，还记得我吗？”  
坐在一旁装死的影山暗暗握紧了拳头。  
“……这还真是个令人怀念的称呼呢，不过抱歉我不记死人的名字。”及川的声音听不出任何感情，“你们想要什么？”  
“你的命。”  
及川吸了一口气：“……如果杀了我，就可以放了他吗？”  
“你没有资格跟我谈条件。”  
“我知道了。”

“不……唔！！”影山刚想开口阻止，却被人立刻捂住了嘴巴。  
“飞雄……”及川那边不知道有没有听到影山的声音，“不要反抗，全部交给我来处理。”  
通话结束。

这些人是及川的仇家，而自己成了他的把柄。  
弄明白了绑匪的目的，但影山却垂下了头。他现在能做的，只有乖乖按照及川的指示，不去激怒绑架犯们。

“嘿嘿嘿，那家伙的味道怎么样？”绑架犯围在影山的周围贱笑。  
“？”影山不解。  
“别装傻，要不是被你操老实了，他怎么会只听你的话？”头目粗鲁地揪住影山的前发，强迫他抬起头，“对吗，‘乌鸦’先生？”  
“……”这帮人的脑回路是怎么回事？他们误以为及川已经被他标记，可是这跟误会他是黑手党老大有什么关系？  
无视了感情因素，影山的理性又开始分析了起来。及川桑以前不服从任何人的吗？教父‘乌鸦’以前和及川发生过什么吗？

及川很快就赶到了。推开仓库的门，看见被团团围住的影山，及川皱了皱眉。居然误会飞雄是boss？就这智商还来找他复仇？  
“哟，欢迎。”头目掐住影山的下巴，强迫他抬起头。  
“呃……”力气太大，影山吃痛地睁开眼睛，他不想给及川看到现在的样子，但那人的大手狠狠地扳着他的脸，恶狠狠地威胁：“他现在还活蹦乱跳的，放心。”  
“及川桑！快逃走吧！这是陷阱！！呃！”脸被打了一拳，影山痛得咬紧牙关，低着头颤抖。  
“现在我已经来了，放了他。”  
“那就要看你听不听话了？”

及川深吸了一口气。老实讲被抓来的真是菅原，他才懒得管。可偏偏被抓的是飞雄，这几个蠢货，虽然智商是负的，但偏偏歪打正着了。“怎样才肯放了他？不是说要我的命吗？”  
头目放开了影山，奸笑地朝及川走了过去。他身上还是一如既往的灰色修身西服，虽然脸上已没有了当初的稚嫩，但那双桃花眼投出的冰冷视线，却灼热了一切所及之物。薄唇因为爱人被挟而紧张地紧抿。虽然身体被标记了，但凑近还是能闻得到若有若无的薄荷香。  
“我改主意了。”头目猥琐地笑出了声音，“你是Ω吧，跳个脱衣舞给我们看看。要是跳得好，说不定就饶了你和你奸夫的小命。”  
及川握紧了拳头。影山焦急地大喊：“不要上当啊及川桑！不要跳！他们打一开始就没打算放过你！”  
“臭小子你闭嘴！”黑洞洞的枪口指上了影山的太阳穴。

“不要伤害他！我跳就是了。”其实及川这边要比他的表情从容多了。绑匪五个人，虽然块头看着吓人，但实际上没什么真本事。他们有两把枪，一把在头目那里，一把正指着飞雄的头。  
他有把握在不让飞雄死亡的前提下干掉所有的绑匪，但冒着飞雄可能受伤的危险……他不敢冒这个险！  
拖延时间，一定会有毫发无损救出飞雄的方法。  
脱衣舞吗……  
反正平时也不可能有机会给飞雄跳这么羞耻的舞的。及川以前去夜店的时候有看过，他闭上眼睛努力回忆了一下，接着，他张开五指，把修长的手指埋进毛茸茸的头发里，向后撩拨，露出了光洁的前额……

TBC.

因为下章想专心写及川在这么火烧眉毛的时候居然还想着撩影山，所以暂时断在这里了！  
没有感觉啊！总是有事情所以一直断断续续地写，状态不好，但愿下章我能恢复。


	22. Chapter 22

【HQ】灰之君22（及影及）  
＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。＊期盼已久的及川脱衣舞，演技依旧负分。这章相比之前又huang又xue腥请阅读之前做好心理准备。

偏僻的仓库里诡异的气氛弥漫。绑架犯和人质都一动不动，只能听见布料的摩擦声和轻微的喘息声。及川伸出手，撩起了前发。手指插进毛茸茸的头发里向后捋，头也跟着动作仰起。那白皙的脖子渐渐拉长，暴露在众人的视线中。喉结随着吞咽津液的动作上下翻滚，像在诱惑人咬上去一样。接着，那只手像脱力了一样垂下，下颌慢慢收回。平日的斜刘海头发被撩成了背头，露出的额头让及川多了一分禁欲的气质，但凌乱的头发与他身上此时整洁的西服格格不入。偏偏及川还是那副不愠不火的表情，像个被人偷偷蹂躏了一番的精英在故作镇定。

影山听到了身边绑匪的呼吸变得粗重了。

及川抬头看了眼指着影山太阳穴的枪口，垂下眼睛，伸出双手扒上了西服外套的领口，用力向两边扯。  
原本深V字漂亮的领口被粗暴地拉扯变形，隐藏在它后面的胸肌包裹着白衬衫，按捺不住似的要从扣子的束缚中挣脱出来。变形的领口勾勒出及川健壮的胸部，因为挤压甚至有些凸起，让人忍不住想伸出手抚摸揉捏。终于，扣子承受不住这样的重压，从衣服上崩开。它在地上弹了两下，滚到了影山的脚边。而那个终于被解放的胸肌也像得到了解放一般，放松了下来。及川并没有对外套手下留情，他握紧领子使劲拉扯，第二颗，第三颗扣子也应声落下，敞开衣襟，露出被皮带紧紧箍住的纤细腰肢。  
虽然身体壮实但腰却很细呢。及川垂下紧抓领口的手，一边扭动腰一边让外套顺着胳膊慢慢从身上滑落。他走到飞雄的面前，接着一个利落的转身，把那件外套甩了出去。

只有那么一瞬间，快到影山以为那是错觉，及川的嘴角好像向上扬起了一下。他用食指勾住领带结，晃动着扯下，衬衫领口没有了领带的束缚，慵懒地散开，里面形状清晰的锁骨若隐若现。薄荷味散了出来，影山慢慢地深呼吸，刚与他接过吻，被临时标记了的及川散发出的香味只有自己闻着浓烈。及川不紧不慢的动作让人心痒。绑匪头目不满地催促他：“别磨蹭，动作快点。”“哦。”不爽地皱眉，刚还在观察飞雄反应的及川，被这一嗓子吼得破坏了兴致，直接粗暴地扯开衬衫，露出下面白皙的皮肤。及川把身体保养得很好，不仅肌肉匀称，而且皮肤也光滑得像奶冻一样。绑匪们忍不住吹起了口哨。及川观察着他们每个人的动作，五个人的视线已经全部被他吸引了过来，包括那个拿枪指着飞雄脑袋的家伙，很好。  
及川又冲飞雄眨眨眼，他胸前的两点红果因为直接暴露在冷空气中，挺立了起来。吝啬于让他们看，及川赶紧转身，把后背对着他们，让白衬衫慢慢滑落，布料滑到肘部的时候却又突然抱紧双臂，缩起肩膀，垂下头，把脆弱的后颈露出来。那上面被影山咬破的伤口已经愈合，只留下了一圈浅红色的印子，在他光洁的皮肤上十分显眼。  
看见那个印子，影山的脸烫了起来。他不好意思地挪开视线，可是又忍不住去看及川完美的身体。为了救自己，他不得不做这种讨厌的事……

不要露出这么可爱的表情啊！看见影山在自责和沉沦的边缘徘徊的样子，及川暗爽。打死他都不能让影山知道，这是他故意为他跳的诱惑之舞。

灵活地解开了腰带的扣，及川的手抚摸自己的脖子，接着指尖撩过锁骨，慢慢向下，掠过硬挺的小红果，手掌顺着侧腰的曲线一路摸到胯，大拇指伸进裤腰的缝隙，用力向下压。腰带松垮地挂在上面，但没解开裤腰的扣子，紧绷的布料卡在了臀部的半山腰，露出的一半人鱼线引着视线往下，被遮住的部分惹人遐思。露出的一点点毛发更让人好奇丛林下面是怎样的怪物。“喂，转过去我要看屁股。”头目的声音兴奋到颤抖了。及川转身，当他们看到被挤压的股沟时，都抽了一口气。“屁股撅起来，摸你觉得最爽的地方。”及川的身体顿了一下，接着他岔开双腿，慢慢弓起腰，听话地把屁股撅起来，五指张开，揉搓臀瓣。接着，他抚上后腰，手慢慢向下滑，中指顺着股沟滑进了深处。

“咕叽。”指肚按到了入口。听见这水声，及川慌乱地回头，他那冷静的咖啡色眼睛里水光粼粼，又惊慌又惭愧地看了影山一眼。就这一眼，仓库里的所有人体温飙升，头目按捺不住过去摸上了及川的腰：“这骚货……忍不了了……”“你干什……痛！”及川下意识想推开他，却被壮汉一把抓住了手腕，反剪在背后，另一只手肆无忌惮地挤入了及川的股沟。噗嗤的一声，半根手指毫不留情地戳了进来。

卧槽你大爷的！！想疼死爹啊！及川差点想打人。不行，忍……“啊～好棒～！”一声高亢的浪叫从及川的嗓子里发出。那声音甜腻得不像他的声音，影山要不是亲眼所见，根本不相信那是及川的声音。“哟这小动静，比AV还好听啊，再叫两声？”体内的手指又往里狠戳了两下，及川细着嗓子叫得比刚才还浪。他偷瞟了眼影山，他被绑在椅子上，一动不动，低着头看不见表情。而他身边的那个人……怎么还拿枪指着他的头啊！卧了个大槽，这种时候就别这么爱岗敬业了好吗！及川气得差点内出血，他快演不下去了。

强忍着恶心感，及川扭扭腰，硬着头皮朝其他人看过去：“也来舔舔人家的胸嘛，嘴巴里也好空哦。”站在一旁的三个喽啰猥琐地凑了过去，对着及川的身体又捏又咬。只剩下最后一个人了，再坚持坚持：“啊，前面也摸摸啊，人家想去……”受不了这么露骨的勾引，看守影山的那个人终于动摇了，像个僵尸一样慢慢靠过来。及川已经不知道自己在说什么了，他的精神仿佛离体了一样，紧张地看着那个枪口远离飞雄的太阳穴。影山双手抓着椅子，悄悄地站起来，慢慢往后退。  
只要等到飞雄退到安全的距离，及川就可以反击了。

影山吃力地背着椅子，垂着眼睛，一步一步地后退。这么骄傲的人，自尊心这么强的人，现在却被迫忍受这样的侮辱。  
“我喜欢你，飞雄。”摩天轮上的告白仿佛就在昨天，眼前污浊不堪的画面正一点点吞噬影山的理智。他喜欢我。他在摩天轮的最高点向我告白，他邀请我去他的家里给我做我爱吃的咖喱，他在我面前展示其他人见不到的弱势的一面，他……他正在被恶人侮辱，肆意玩弄……

看见影山已经退到足够远的距离，及川暗暗蓄力，首先要夺过头目腰上的枪，接着……

“滚开！！！！”骨骼和木材碎裂的声音，影山咆哮着冲过来，抡起绑他的椅子，跳起来狠狠地砸中了拿着枪的家伙。椅子直接碎了，木条飞得到处都是。拿枪的那个人直挺挺地倒在地上没了动静。

再也无法忍耐，影山的怒火爆发了。他咆哮着抡起木头疯了一样地驱赶，撞开欺负及川的绑匪。“他喜欢的是我！”“他只会对我做这种事情！”“你们算什么！也敢动属于我的东西！！！”

“飞雄你冷静点！！！”“臭小子！”头目拔出腰间的手枪对准了影山的心脏，“死吧！”“不要啊！！！”及川冲过去抱住了壮汉的胳膊，一声枪响。影山跌在地上，血腥味弥漫开来。

及川让弹道偏离了致命处，但是那颗弹丸还是擦过了影山的小腿。看到影山的血液流出来的时候，及川的大脑一片空白。  
飞雄受伤了。那他刚才做的这一切还有什么意义？这跟一开始就直接干掉他们有什么区别？

被陌生人触摸身体留下的恶心感还没褪去，及川很少这样憋屈过了。既然已经没法继续侵犯了，头目举枪准备射杀及川，然而及川在他按下扳机之前抽出了腰带，恶狠狠地抽在了头目的眼睛上。那壮汉捂着眼睛一声惨叫，及川面无表情地夺过他手里的枪，砰地一声，打穿了摸了他身体的手。剩下的三个人，企图再次捉住影山，但同样的机会不会再有第二次，还没等他们跑到影山身边，及川拉紧钢琴线，锋利的金属直接切断了那三个人的身体。

惨叫声耳不忍闻。“！”活人的肢体就这么掉在自己眼前，影山吓得赶紧捂住嘴，免得自己吐出来。

及川杀人了！！！  
不，不仅仅是杀人，这是虐杀。

剩下残肢断臂的绑匪在地上痛苦地惨叫，及川毫不留情地折磨着他们，他居然在笑？！影山印象里，及川的笑容人前自信满满，对他又带着温柔。这样恶毒地笑着的及川，影山感到了陌生，可又觉得带着残忍的性感。及川捡起刚被影山撞碎的木条，走到奄奄一息的头目身边，狰狞地笑了：“老板，表演看完了，该付账了。”说罢，锋利的木条戳穿了绑匪的眼睛。

及川捡起地上的两把枪，一下一下地打穿了他们的头，心脏，直到最后一颗子弹耗尽。影山就这样默默地看着，老实讲，这些绑架现行犯，杀人现行犯，强奸现行犯，落得个这么惨死的下场。看起来残暴至极，但切身体会过之后的影山，面对这样的虐杀心里毫无波澜。他看见及川脱掉了沾上血迹半挂在身上的衬衫，忍不住开口问他：“这就是你身为Ω却没有道上的人敢侮辱你的原因？”“也不完全是，大多数情况我并不亲自动手。”及川搬过绑匪准备的，原本用来烧他俩尸体的汽油，把仓房里发生的一切都烧得一干二净。

远处，牛岛若利警部默默地看完及川毁尸灭迹，转身离去。及川冷冷地瞟了一眼警部的背影，随即转过去跟影山嬉皮笑脸起来。

“怎么样啊飞雄？我这么帅气地救了你，给我什么奖励？”“哼，我很生气！”影山挣扎着站起来，气嘟嘟地，“为什么要为了救我伤害你自己！”“哼，及川大人我一开始就没把他们放眼里！怎么样啊飞雄？我的脱衣舞性感吗？”“那、那种东西你想跳咱们回家里跳不行吗！干嘛让别人看见！”影山脱下自己的运动服外套，给打赤膊的及川披上，遮住了他的身体。

诶，什么情况？这个小家伙因为这个生气？“飞雄，他们看我的身体让你不爽了？”“哈？！”“哦哟，小飞雄连死人的醋都吃啊～”及川突然心情大好，虽然小家伙口口声声说搞不清对他是不是喜欢的感觉，嘛，感情这东西，不说破了，就那回事吧。

开心地一把公主抱起影山，及川蹭蹭他的脸蛋：“再说一遍呗，刚刚那个我是你的东西那句。”“及川桑是属于及川桑自己的。”“嘛道理我都懂，但被爱人宣示所有权可是所有Ω的浪漫哦？”

“……我们要去哪？”影山选择转移话题。“去看看你的腿。”一想到那个长得贼眉鼠眼绰号却是“黑猫”的医生，及川翻了个白眼。

TBC.

及川你演技真的太糟心了，可是我想不出别的方法让绑匪远离飞雄啊！结尾对老黑的外貌描写绝对是带着及川的diss滤镜的！老黑的粉不要打我！


	23. Chapter 23

【HQ】灰之君23（及影及）  
＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

坐在及川的车里，影山靠着舒适的坐垫昏昏欲睡。  
及川还特意把靠背调低，因此影山只能半耷拉着眼皮，看他把车开出了市区。

他们最后在一栋别墅前停了下来。站在大门口迎接他们的人，影山见过，在赌球事件里出面提研磨求情的灰羽列夫，长得很有特点的混血儿。  
“恭候多时了，灰之君大人。”列夫帮及川开了车门。  
“叫我及川就好了。”及川下车，绕过车子来到了飞雄的副驾门口，伸开双臂，穿过影山的肩膀和膝弯下方，把他抱了出来。  
不清楚腿上的伤究竟如何，影山也不敢乱动。神经长时间高度紧张，又看到了虐杀的场面，又累又困，还是在陌生的环境里，影山本能地在及川的怀里缩成一团，把头靠在他胸口。

这是一栋又大又干净的别墅，透过客厅里巨大的落地窗，可以看到后面花园里的盛况。  
及川在列夫的指引下把飞雄抱到了黑猫的诊疗室。

“那个……研磨桑最近还好吗？”影山叫住了列夫。  
“他很好。”列夫点点头，“‘乌鸦’大人放过了他一命。黑尾桑就把他要过来为自己做事了。不过再也不能回到普通人的生活，这惩罚也真是狠呐……”  
“黑尾桑？”  
“就是待会儿要为你看诊的医生，黑尾铁朗，人称‘黑猫’先生。”

影山不由得直起腰，按照他的经验，有绰号的都是不得了的人物，比如及川，还有地下世界的教父“乌鸦”。  
提起雇主黑尾，列夫滔滔不绝地讲了起来：“如果说现在的‘灰之君’及川先生是触手遍布地下世界的毒藤，那么黑尾桑就是人见人爱欲罢不能但又若即若离的狡猾黑猫了！”  
及川无奈地摇头。那个鸡冠头君的小保镖还真崇拜他，再瞅瞅自己身边的小家伙，算了他也有可爱的时候。

“天赋异禀，自学成才！中医西医样样精通！”列夫越说越夸张，影山被唬得一愣一愣的。  
“我哪有那么厉害，列夫你可以了。”中途就偷偷回来了的黑尾撇撇嘴。  
“啊咧，研磨桑呢？他没有跟着过来吗？”列夫眨眨眼。  
“他听说我有患者，就不来了。真是……嶋田超市家那个麻子脸打工仔能有研磨一半机灵我就烧高香了！”

“既然都回来了那就别再磨蹭了。”及川不满地撇撇嘴。  
“明明是你突然要我回来看诊的……怎么，你嫉妒我有小粉丝？”黑尾看了一眼及川，又摸着下巴观察飞雄，“他就是那个被我们的灰之君大人选中的小α？果然如传闻中一样可爱。”  
影山不服气地撅起了嘴。

“行了跟我走吧。”黑尾带路，及川又过去抱起影山往看诊室走。  
“及川桑，放我下来我自己能走。”又被公主抱了！刚刚只有他们俩，列夫又算生死与共过的人了，影山还能接受。现在当着这么出名的黑医面又这样，影山面子实在挂不住了。  
“好了好了，听话，乖。”及川轻着嗓子，完全无视了影山的挣扎，收紧手臂把他抱得更高。

见他们俩小声的嘀咕，黑尾偷偷地笑了。  
及川把飞雄小心翼翼地放在看诊的床上，黑尾撩起影山的裤脚，开始检查。  
“小家伙运气不错，子弹擦着他皮肤过去的，看着血出了挺多，不过肌肉韧带和骨头都没事儿。”黑尾倒出来两粒药片，递给影山。  
影山抬头看看及川，及川点点头，他才敢接过药片，就着列夫给他的水喝下了肚。不一会儿睡意袭来，影山就闭上眼睛休息了。

“他更多的是惊吓过度，神经紧张。刚喂他的是放松神经的药物。让他好好睡吧。”黑尾让列夫给影山拿了个小被子盖上点。  
及川这才松了口气。他摸摸影山柔顺的头发，听着他平稳的呼吸。“不光是他，我也想请你开点药给我。”  
“哈？”黑尾歪脖，“你都有α了，还要抑制剂干什么？”  
“我还没被他标记呢。”及川叹了口气，“不是抑制剂，我要能给私处杀菌消炎的药，你不是卖给好多贵妇人的么？”  
“……你个处男你要那玩意干什么？？啊……”黑尾一下子反应了过来，及川为了救影山都干了什么，“那什么，只是手的话，回家洗洗那儿就好了。你要相信Ω的自洁能力啊。”  
“谁知道他们那脏手之前有没有撸过！不行我心理上恶心，赶紧给我。”  
“那东西成本一万一瓶呢！”  
“你怎么不去抢！”

拗不过及川，黑尾最后选择帮他擦一点。  
“赶紧把裤子脱了，都是Ω你有什么不好意思的。”黑尾心疼地拧开瓶子帮及川清理。  
碰到温水，及川疼得抽气。黑尾这才发现，及川那里破了皮。虽然嘴上那么说，不过黑尾还是仔仔细细给及川的伤口上涂满了药：“所以说像我一样，一口闷给个痛快多好，再也没有烦人的发情期，也不会有信息素的苦恼了。有多少Ω想买我这个药我都不卖呢。”  
“Ω的身体某种意义上也是我的武器，谢谢你的好意。”及川穿好裤子，看看飞雄有没有睡醒，“手段不是问题，只要浪叫几声就能达成我的目的，何乐而不为呢。”  
“你有时候真的蛮可怕。”黑尾叹了口气，“但是及川，给你提个醒。你以前最惨的时候，都没有把你那里伤成这样过。这次只是破了皮出了点血，下次呢？拿你干净的身体来换吗？”  
“……那我可要加油让小飞雄标记我了。”及川露出了一个轻浮的笑容。  
“没在跟你说笑，他迟早会害死你。”  
“对了眼镜君呢？你不是在跟夜久教授抢徒弟吗？”及川选择跳过这个话题，“哎人家可是正儿八经的医科大教授，你个邪门歪道赢不过他的。”  
“哈？！月月才不会因为这个选他呢！那种教科书上的东西有什么好学的！哪有我实践出真知来得有用！”  
“哦好那你加油，我带飞雄回去睡了。”  
“你给我等一下。”黑尾拉住了及川，“看诊费两个人一共……”  
“啥？！咱俩啥交情了你要收我钱？”  
“不谈感情，太伤钱。”  
“嶋田超市的麻子脸小伙是你那月岛的好朋友。”  
“哎呀就咱俩这交情我怎么可能收你钱呢对吧！”

影山再次醒过来的时候，他已经在及川的家里了。  
及川就睡在他的身边，累坏了。他的身上还带着浴液的香味，不知道这是洗了多久的澡。  
影山没有发出声音弄醒他。其实在黑尾的别墅他并没有睡得太熟，他们的对话他有听到一些。  
回想起及川不堪入目的模样，一想起那都是他刻意为之，违心做着厌恶的事情，只是为了救他，影山不禁悲从中来。  
“对不起，及川桑……”如果当时他有听及川的话，没有冲动就好了。明明眼前的这个人做的一切都是为了避免自己受伤。  
“没关系的，飞雄。”及川也没有睡得多沉，他听见影山的声音，睁开了眼睛，摸摸他的小脸蛋，“这是你第二次救我了。”  
“不要再做傻事了……及川桑，如果他们真的要强暴你呢！”  
难道他听到了跟黑尾的对话？及川心想。  
听到这样的问题，及川低声笑了笑。  
“这不好笑！”影山的手抓住及川的肩膀摇晃。  
可及川还是笑不停：“飞雄也会问出这种愚蠢的问题呢。”  
？影山愣住。

“任何东西，跟你的生命都没有可比性。”

“……”影山再也忍不住了，他伸出手臂紧紧地抱住及川，他可能是哭了的，因为身体抖得厉害。  
明明是敌人。明明不应该喜欢他。可是为什么一想到他被别人触碰身体，自己会难受得喘不上气。  
明明要竭尽全力抓住他，但至少现在，影山想忘记所有的事情，只想这样抱着他。  
及川不是贩卖情报的灰之君，他只是一个喜欢自己的男人。  
他喜欢的是我，所以我不会把他让给任何人。  
α的独占欲作祟。

仿佛知道影山在想什么，及川回抱，搂着影山的腰慢慢躺下，棕色的头发毛茸茸地在枕头上摊开，他扯开睡衣的领口，露出大片白皙的皮肤。“从我说喜欢你的时候起，我就是属于你的。”抬起手捧着压在身上的飞雄的脸蛋，及川仰起脆弱的脖子，双腕放在头顶，“不用压抑你的本能，做你想对我做的事吧。”  
骑在及川结实的身体上，影山抚摸着他堪比艺术品一样的身体，琐碎的吻在白皙的皮肤上带出点点红痕，亲够了，影山抬头，在及川的唇上蜻蜓点水一样地轻吻：“我不想用标记这种方式束缚你一辈子，及川桑……”  
抓住及川的手，影山带着它来到自己的臀，小脸憋的通红，咬着下唇，他深吸一口气，下定决心说出口：“所以，来抱我吧。”

TBC.

要开车了！！！  
这章断断续续写了好久，至少一个星期。总感觉怪怪的，也可能是我又写感情戏了，苦手啊写不明白。  
都到这份儿上了，下次是真车了，不是假车了，不抛锚了！！  
再飚一章就可以恢复干架的日常啦！  
有时候真想让他们干脆别谈恋爱，干架干个爽得了【不】


	24. Chapter 24

【HQ】灰之君24（及影及）  
＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

“我不想用标记这种方式束缚你一辈子。”  
影山双手撑在及川的头两侧，居高临下。逆着灯光，他的蓝眼睛水光泛滥。抓着及川的手，摸上他的臀，咬咬下唇，脸上泛起红晕，影山用力将及川的手掌贴紧他的臀部，“所以，来抱我吧，及川桑……”

Ω被α内射即为标记。  
被标记后的Ω，信息素不会再影响到其他的α，也无法再受其他α信息素的影响，即Ω只可拥有一个α，但α却可以同时标记复数的Ω。

既然这是影山的决定，那么及川没有再反驳。  
接受了影山的邀请，及川张开大手，轻轻地抚摸怀里小家伙的臀。影山把手撤回来，趴在及川的胸前，不知所措。  
好可爱的反应。及川忍不住抚上影山的后颈，把他的头压下来亲吻他的小嘴。影山的嘴唇又软又热，及川轻轻啃咬，舌尖舔湿他的唇瓣。影山紧张地闭着眼睛，牙关紧闭。及川也不着急，他慢慢转身，把影山带到自己的身下。  
轻轻把影山的上衣撩起，接着及川抓住他运动裤的裤腰，慢慢往下扒。  
“唔……”影山下意识地抓住了滑得太低的裤腰，睁开眼，及川的脸近在咫尺。不行，这个人是……  
“飞雄，忘了吧……我是灰之君的事情……”耳边一热，及川趴在影山的耳朵上轻呵了一口气，薄荷的香味随着亲昵的动作越来越浓烈，又甘甜又带着丝凉爽的味道让影山忍不住张开嘴贪婪的吸入，可那冰淇淋一样沁凉的味道一吸入身体，就像点着了一样发热。及川温柔地合上他的眼睛，嗓音低沉，趴在他的耳边低吟：“会很舒服的，放轻松，乖……”

及川声音像恶魔的呢喃一样，顺着耳膜一直振动到影山的头里。  
不行了……  
沉醉在薄荷的香气里，影山的手渐渐放松，僵硬的身体也软了下来。及川抬起他的腰，连着内裤一起把他的运动裤褪了下来。  
“真听话，好孩子……”亲亲影山发烫的脸蛋，及川再次含住了影山的嘴唇。  
“唔……”这次没有遇到任何反抗，及川轻而易举地侵入了影山的口腔，勾住他颤抖的小舌，温柔地舔弄，舒服的津液慢慢渗出，待到满溢之时，再毫不客气地尽数吮食一尽。太用力了，连影山的舌头都被他吸到了嘴里。又是一番热情的招待，及川才恋恋不舍地放开影山。  
“哈……哈啊……”终于得到了空气，影山张着嘴巴大口呼吸，舌头留恋着及川口腔里的温度，不愿意收回。那上面亮晶晶的，满是二人的涎液。  
见到这样沉迷于快感的影山，及川脸一烫，他低头一口咬住了影山胸口光滑的皮肤，舌尖在那块皮肤上来回舔舐，用力吮吸，留下一块暧昧的红痕。  
“什么？”影山只觉得胸前突然一阵轻微的刺痛，看到了自己胸前被及川种的草莓，不解地眨眨眼。  
“哼哼，自己的东西就要写上名字，这样才不会被别人拿走。”及川朝飞雄眨眨眼，坏笑着低头要给另外一边也亲上他的签名。但脖子却被影山一把抱住，及川还没来得及挣扎，影山温热的嘴唇就贴了上来，学着及川的动作用力地又吸又吮，犬齿还有意无意地划过柔嫩的皮肤。  
啵地一声，影山松开了他。及川白皙的脖子上一大块深红色的印子十分显眼。

“……”留在这种地方，就算穿衬衫也遮不住的吧。及川捂着脖子，再看影山不服气地撅着小嘴，小家伙在这方面意外地霸道啊。  
不过这点及川他喜欢。

从惊讶中缓回来，及川勾起嘴角，手指捏上影山胸前的小果子：“坏蛋，你现在可在我手里。”轻轻揉搓乳尖，但影山并没有什么感觉，只是有点酥痒，那个红果本能地硬了起来。他只能按照及川刚才说的那样，努力放松身体。

这一定是在做梦。  
影山躺在柔软的床垫上，闭上眼睛。身上的这个人是灰之君，游走在罪恶与正义的边缘。曾经毫不留情地殴打过自己的那双手，如今却小心翼翼，温柔地抚摸他的身体。那张刻薄的嘴，现在却一下又一下地亲吻着他的脸颊。  
对啊，他喜欢自己。  
身为敌人，影山深知自己没有立场喜欢回去。但为什么当看到他在别人的面前裸露身体，看到他被别人触碰抚摸，自己会怒不可遏呢？

胸前酥痒的感觉突然变了味道，这是怎么了？！  
及川只是轻微的揉捏，可乳尖的感觉就像被点着了，敏感得连他指肚上的纹路都能感受的一清二楚。  
“嗯……”影山下意识地攥紧床单，及川满意地看见那颗小果子在他的揉搓下饱满成熟。  
“居然还在想些别的？我得努力才行了啊～”及川说罢，张嘴采食那颗甘美的果实，舌尖在小小的乳晕上来回打圈。  
那么敏感的地方被粗糙的舌苔重重碾过，影山的思绪被一下子拉了回来。及川没有放过另一边，揉捏到影山有了感觉之后，又吸了起来。

未经人事的身体根本承受不住这样的刺激，影山下意识扭动腰肢躲避及川的嘴唇，那双在排球场跑动的长腿，难耐地踢着身下柔软的床单。  
及川坏心眼地单手搂住影山的腰，把他的身体略微捞起，那两颗可怜的红果无处躲藏，又被捕食者纳入口中肆意品尝。  
“及川桑，不要了……”直到影山颤抖着求饶，及川才放开他。影山的小脸憋得通红，微微喘着气，眼角还挂着泪，完全没了刚才往他脖子上种草莓的劲儿。

那双蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地看向他，及川只觉得心脏漏了一拍。  
那双再熟悉不过的蓝眼睛，及川每每都会在讲台上看到它们放着光，那是属于狩猎者的眼睛，一丝一毫的破绽都不会放过的眼睛。  
及川忍不住吻了上去，奶香味不知道什么时候已经散了开来，影山等他亲够了，微微叉开双腿，指着后面的入口：“做这个，不是先扩张这里吗？”  
“好。”及川忍不住笑了出来，他拿出来之前从黑尾那儿带回来的膏，掰开影山的臀瓣，在那个小小的入口上打圈，干涩的入口很快滋润了起来，“飞雄，放松。”  
“嗯。”感觉到入口紧绷的肌肉略有松弛，及川趁机刺入了一根手指。身体因为异物入侵本能地绷紧，可随即又放松了下来。  
小家伙很努力呢。

影山的身体里面及川已经不是第一次摸了，轻车熟路地找到了能让他舒服的地方，比起大脑里的记忆，影山的身体更习惯及川的手指，尽管及川已经放慢了速度，可影山的身体很快就可以容纳下他三根手指了。

影山心里明白身体如此习惯的原因，两次交手，两次惨败。影山也没有想到，他的身体会如此轻易地向及川打开。  
身体的深处隐隐约约的快感，总让影山想起失败时的屈辱和不甘。但是……

“任何东西，跟你的生命都没有可比性。”

啊啊，不想再想了。  
影山坐起来抬手脱掉了自己的上衣，伸手抱着及川的脖子躺下：“可以了，来吧。”

天呐……  
及川深吸了一口气，他幻想过无数次跟影山第一次欢爱的情形，可真正的影山远远超出了他的想象。  
妒火中烧，毫不掩饰。

这个小家伙根本就不是什么乖孩子。  
他同自己一样，不服输，对胜利有着惊人的贪欲，是一位不可一世的国王陛下。

那他就恭敬不如从命了。  
及川坐直身体，他抱起影山，让他面对床头半跪在床垫上，岔开双腿。  
“及川桑，为什么这个姿势？啊……”影山很快得到了答案，及川慢慢地入侵了他的身体，已经松软的入口没有拒绝，影山放松身体，感受着身体一点一点被打开的感觉。  
及川从背后抱住影山的身体，趴在他的肩窝上咬耳朵：“我要进去了。”  
“嗯。”

入口随着挺身的动作被完全打开了，影山头靠在及川的肩窝喘着粗气，眉头紧皱，下面那里一抽一抽地痛。及川也不着急下一步的动作，等着影山缓过来。  
过了一会儿，及川感觉到紧紧包裹着他的那圈肌肉放松了下来，他抚稳影山的腰，一点一点往里面挤。狭窄的甬道被慢慢拓开，湿润的软肉温柔紧致地贴合着他的身体。

“哈……”怀里的影山轻轻地笑出了声，他把头靠在及川的肩膀上，挺腰撅起屁股，把及川的那里全部吞了进去。

“及川桑，你是属于我的了。”

“所以，不可以再擅自牺牲自己的身体了。”

明明被我入侵到了最里面，就不要说这么霸道的话了啊。  
可爱过头了。  
及川扶住影山汗湿的后脑，堵住他的小嘴巴，深深地吻了下去。

接下来的欢爱来得顺理成章。影山后知后觉，才反应过来这个姿势的不对劲。  
半跪着被及川挤进双腿中间，他的大腿随着顶弄越分越开，想支撑着并拢一点，却被及川抓住了双腕按在了面前的墙上。  
“怎么？小飞雄想反悔了？”啃咬影山的肩窝，及川恶劣地挺腰，重重地碾过影山体内的敏感处。不等影山回答，他摸了把自己的下面，用他沾满了Ω粘液的大手，攥住了影山的前面。  
影山一声惊呼，前后夹击的快感让他招架不住，他挣扎着想逃开，但夹在床头和及川的身体中间，毫无办法。而且他越挣扎，就被及川侵入得越深：“快放开我，会、会弄脏……”  
“没关系。”及川细碎的吻落在影山的后颈，他加重了手上的动作，粘液摩擦，声音不堪入耳。看影山的耳朵越来越红，及川扯起嘴角，低沉着嗓音朝他耳朵吹气：“想象你现在就在我里面……”  
前面又湿又热，沾满了Ω的粘液。后面又酸又胀，紧紧吸着爱（敌）人的身体。

及川的声音低音炮一样震得整个颅腔发麻：  
“我喜欢你，飞雄。”

影山羞耻地咬着下唇，被及川死死地搂在怀里，前面的手温柔地抚慰，后面却粗暴地顶在了红心。影山尖叫着投降了。  
湿润的软肉因为高潮突然绞紧，本来就在临界边缘的及川赶紧抽身出来，随后他也攀上了顶端。

影山已经软成了一滩，及川亲亲他的小脸蛋，抱他去了浴室。

第二天他们醒来，一回想起昨晚说过的那些不知羞耻的话。  
太害羞根本不知道该怎么面对对方，干脆装睡好了。  
于是他们就这样背对背一直躺到了下午……

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

【HQ】灰之君25（及影及）  
＊ABO设定。及川徹（Ω）影山飞雄（α）互攻注意。＊黑道背景。及川大学教授（灰之君），影山体院学生。

有惊无险的绑架事件过后，影山参加了及川科目的数学考试。  
题目他事前在及川家补习的时候背过了，不过及川只告诉了他六十分的题，剩下的就只能靠运气了。  
收卷之后，影山僵尸一样地爬回排球馆。但摸上排球的那瞬间影山的眼睛一下子亮了回来。

跟日向来了三组，一组十个的怪人速攻练习，菅原很欣慰影山并没有因为被绑架一事而在排球上受到影响。  
“呐影山，你的腿真的不要紧吗？”午休了，日向和影山跟其他的队员们一起整理球馆卫生。菅原不显山不露水地移动到他们身边，擦拭排球。  
“没事，只是破了皮而已。黑……”影山赶紧打住，差点就把黑尾桑已经检查过了说漏嘴。菅原紧张地看了过去。  
“黑？”日向歪脖。  
“嘿呀——！一下子摔倒了。”影山夸张地模仿摔个狗啃式的跤，逗笑了在旁边偷听他们对话的菅原。

“影山，有、有人找你……”已经收拾完准备去吃饭的队友磕磕巴巴地跑过来，告诉完影山之后，他又涨红着脸一路小跑逃走了。

嗯？影山不解地歪头，他往门口看，是及川，他穿着皮鞋没法进到体育馆里面来，因此只好站在门口，发现影山注意到了他，及川举起手里的饭盒，眼睛笑成了两道月牙，朝他不停地招手：“小飞雄！我做了便当给你～已经热好了！过来跟我一起吃嘛！”  
馆里的人都忍不住朝门口的方向看了过去，及川依旧穿着笔挺的灰色衣服，头发翘而不乱毛茸茸的，纤细的腰线隐藏在裁剪得体的布料下面，身体被遮挡得严严实实，鼻梁上的大眼镜又蹭添了几分禁欲感。  
正因为这样，及川脖子上的红痕才更加明显。衬衫的领子只能遮挡住一小部分，而绝大多数则无能为力地裸露在外。  
暧昧的红痕惹人想入非非，在及川白皙的皮肤上异常惹眼。上面隐隐约约的牙印告知了留下它的人动作是多么的粗暴。

“啊！！！”日向羞得赶紧转了过去，非礼勿视非礼勿视。馆子里其他的排球队员有的也跟日向一样的反应，有的则蹲墙角咬手帕了。  
“哇擦及川教授腰细腿长的皮肤还那么好，抱起来一定超舒服。”  
“可恶！影山这混蛋，羡慕死爹了……”  
“标记了没？标记了没？要是没标记咱们是不是还有机会？”  
“傻吗你！都把草莓种成那样了，不就是在跟全世界宣布‘他是我的’了吗？这个可恶的国王陛下……”

影山现在恨不得找个地缝钻进去，这个人他不知道害羞的吗？！  
及川见他半天不挪窝，又仰起头把那片暧昧的红痕露出来给大家炫耀：“怎么了飞雄？敢盖章不敢给人看啊？”  
“给我闭嘴！！！”影山恼羞成怒，结果他收到了一队人的眼刀后，才意识到他吼了身为师长的及川，“呃，不是……请不要再说了，对不起。”

“唉，我们家的孩子可都是运动员啊，他们要吃食堂专配的营养餐才行。”菅原出面带着影山来到了门口，他的手抚上影山的后颈，手指划过了脖子上的大动脉，随即菅原一个咧嘴笑，“不过偶尔投喂一下他爱吃的也不是不行。”菅原的手指从影山的脖子上拿了下来。  
“啊哈哈，那就好～”松了一口气，及川抱住影山，俏皮地朝菅原吐了下舌头，“爱死你了，爽朗君。”  
“适可而止哦，及川君。”

搂着影山，及川带着他到树下的长凳上坐。影山打开便当盒，是热气腾腾的咖喱饭，上面还盖着一个温泉蛋。另外一个盒子里是爽口的蔬菜。  
迫不及待地吃了起来，也可能是自己饿了，也可能是及川手艺进步了，影山含着勺子，毫不吝啬他的夸赞：“及川桑，好好吃！”  
“及川（oikawa）……美味（oishii）……”及川突然灵光一闪，“这个名字也好棒啊！正好给可爱酱再加个弟弟吧！”  
“噗——”影山喷饭。  
“诶？小飞雄不喜欢小孩子嘛？可爱酱和美味君！啊啊有我和小飞雄的基因，姐弟俩一定会长成绝世大美人的～”  
“也，也不是不喜欢小孩子……”狼狈地擦擦嘴，影山发誓他才不是因为脑补造人的场面害羞到呛到，“那什么，孩子们都跟及川桑的姓氏，不觉得太狡猾了吗？”  
“唔，也对哦。那我再努努力，生一个姓影山的孩子吧……影山……什么好呢？kageyama……”  
见及川沉浸在思考之中，影山赶紧吃午饭，免得一会儿又听到他的惊人的发言喷出来。

及川的厨艺原本就不差，在他家住的短短这几天，他做饭的味道越来越符合自己的口味了。不用心思考过是做不到这样的，影山大口咀嚼美味的饭菜，心底暖洋洋的。跟赢得比赛的感觉相似但又没有那么激烈，而是淡淡的温馨的幸福感。  
如果他不是灰之君，或许自己真的会跟他结婚，生几个小孩吧。  
但及川若不是灰之君，影山也不可能认识他的。  
用勺子把饭盒里的饭菜刮干净，影山把最后一口送进了嘴里。

“决定了！就叫影山（kageyama）酷毙（kakuii）吧！哇这名字听起来真是酷毙了！”及川得意地挥着拳头蹦哒嘚瑟。  
“噗——”

影山刷完饭盒，把及川送到岩泉的办公室休息，就夹着尾巴逃走了，当然他也就没看到及川捂着脖子，红着脸躲避来来往往老师同学目光的样子。  
“他不想标记你？”岩泉从备用的医药箱里找出来大号创口贴，帮及川把脖子上那片惹眼的红痕盖上。  
“他觉得标记是束缚，所以就变成了我抱他。”及川对着镜子左看右看，贴得很自然，然后他扣好衬衫的扣子，把领带系了回去，“他是不是根本不喜欢我，为了照顾我的感受才这样啊？”  
“嘛，别这么悲观。同是α我也不是不能理解他。”岩泉挠挠头，“我像他这么大的时候，要是有个Ω向我告白说求标记，我也不会同意的。毕竟他还是个学生，经济什么的都没独立呢。拒绝标记你是对你负责，别灰心了，他很喜欢你的。”  
“小、小岩……”及川捂着嘴感动得内牛满面，“原来你除了头槌，也会对我说这么暖的话呀！你也一定会遇到你的真爱的，要不要我帮你介绍……”

然后一个头槌，及川安静了。

午休，岩泉找了件运动服给在沙发躺着午睡的及川盖上。  
跟这家伙相处三十多年了，但是岩泉并不认识及川徹，或者说，并不认识完整的他。

开朗活泼人气爆棚，被女孩子爱称“灰之君”的及川教授，有着不为人知的另一面。

不过既然及川没有对他坦白，说明他不想说，那么也没有再追问的必要了。

虽然这家伙又任性又神烦，不过他什么时候在耍小孩子脾气，什么时候是真的有事情，自己还分的出来的。  
比如上次的排球赛事，这个家伙说什么都要住影山宿舍，回来之后手上多了两条划伤……

既然他不想说，那自己也装作不知道。相信他，默默等他回来，就是岩泉此刻唯一能为及川做的了。  
朋友不就是这样的嘛。

“一定要给我漂亮的实现啊，你的愿望。”叹了口气，岩泉趴他的办公桌上小憩一会儿。

侧卧在沙发上面朝里的及川默默睁开眼睛，他知道岩泉说的是什么。  
打开手机看看日期，交易的日子又快到了。  
期末结束学生们放假了，但黑手党可不会。不知道这次飞雄又会怎么对付他，即将再次交手让及川兴奋起来，反正赢的还会是自己。

这次再抓到那个可爱的小家伙，要怎么欺负他才好呢？  
午休结束，及川愉悦地拎起公文包，跑去批卷子了。

影山在排球馆这边还在热火朝天的练习。人生第一次性爱的食髓知味迟迟无法从脑海中散出去，他的感性还在催促他尽早直面自己对及川的爱恋，但理性却给他敲了警钟。

在床上他们是缠绵悱恻的恋人，但下了床他们就是不死不休的敌人。

绝对要抓到他。  
影山这样想着，叫住了正在练习鱼跃的日向：“喂日向，拜托你件事……”  
“嗯？想等你和大王殿下的孩子出生之后让我当干爹吗？”

“……”影山理性报废。

排球馆里又开始上演影山追着日向打，边打边喊呆子的戏码。

TBC.

今天的飞雄也没有跟阿徹告白xxx

阿徹我跟你说吼，飞雄现在已经知道不能单打独斗，开始找日向帮忙了。你再这么不把飞雄放在眼里，吃枣药丸。

总算写完感情升级的部分啦！虽然飞雄还是没有告白，不过恋人的关系心照不宣就算确定了！  
终于可以继续写他俩干架啦哈哈哈（你）


End file.
